


Old Castle

by c-heulwen (himawarinee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Older!Eren, Romantic Comedy, bad humor attempt by me, bottom!levi, ereri, explicit for smut on later chapter, top!Eren, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawarinee/pseuds/c-heulwen
Summary: There is something hidden in the basement of the old castle; where Eren Yeager had just move in. No, not something... rather, someone. Someone so broken, fragile, and disoriented. "Who are you?" - What is this strange feeling? Why Eren decided to put this mysterious beautiful young man under his care? Will Eren be able to make the said young man open up to him? What would the future bring toward the two of them?I never good at summary. // Friendly reminder that this is an ereri AU. // Explicit for smut on later chapter.





	1. 01. Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I am back with another story of my OTP. Aside from this site, I posted my story on wattpad (ID: c-heulwen). I rarely open any social media, but you can hit me up on twitter (ID: himawarinee) and tumblr (ID: c-heulwen) regarding this story or just for a plain visit. I might get more active there for nostalgic reasons. 
> 
> ******WARNING! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND BEFORE READING!** This is ereri story, means we’ve got top!Eren and bottom!Levi, along with older!Eren and younger!Levi. The story won’t be as smooth as baby’s bottom; a few jumps from one scene to another here and there, a fast storyline that sometimes doesn’t even make any sense, ooc characters, shitty plot even though in my head it’s such an amazing one.  Also, please don’t connect this AU into the real world, our real world, because they won’t be the same no matter how this story looks like it takes place in modern era. Lastly, English is not my first language, and no, there will be no edits from beta reader because I am a lazy potato. I hope instead of complaining on my story, or my English, you will enjoy reading it. Regardless, if this story or the writing style is not your cup of tea, no matter how you try reading it, please feel free to leave peacefully, thank you! c:  
> 

Stohess, an upper-class neighbourhood in the city of Sina. It was also the place of an old, small castle to finally have new occupant; a twenty five-year-old Eren Yeager, a recent _lecturer_ of _Architectural History class in Sina University, starting next Monday_.

“Welcome, everyone, to my humble abode,” Eren greeted with his handsome smile. Emerald eyes widened from excitement as his tan hand gestured the guests to get inside his new home.

“Oh, wow…” His blonde best friend, Armin, murmured in awe at the interior.

“Eren… Tell me again, how did you end up buying this old castle?” Mikasa, the other best friend as well as Eren’s step-sister, asked.

“Like I said, a man who previously lived here for years turned out to be a criminal. A major con-man, if I’m not mistaken. On the day he got caught by the police, he was resisting and even attacking them, so they had to shot him and… well, he died right away.”

“That didn’t explain how you end up buying this old castle, Eren. You told me about this place being sold for a low amount of money, I want details,” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Meh. I don’t know how exactly the system works, but after the man died, this place’s rights and ownership was taken by Stohess Property Development. They tried to sell it, but no one seem wanting to buy it. You know, because of reasons like… this place is a criminal place that could bring such bad luck, a haunted castle, and so on,” Eren told them while making coffee.

After putting cups of coffee on the table, he continued, “But lucky me, I don’t believe in such things. You know, it all started a month ago, when I was casually driving passed this neighbourhood while looking for an apartment room to rent, since the university I am going to work at located not too far from here.”

“Uh huh,” Mikasa nodded, followed by Armin who was sipping the hot coffee carefully.

“That’s when I saw a saleswoman putting on a sign that written ‘old castle for sale’. At first, I didn’t really care, but then I saw her putting on a banner next to the sign with words like, ‘super cheap, negotiated, need to be sold fast’. I immediately pulled over and asked about the offered price. Did you know how much this old castle cost?”

Both Armin and Mikasa shook their head.

“I just had to empty all my saving. And you guys know how much money I had in my saving, right? Not that much.”

“That’s pretty cheap and totally worth it for this kind of place,” Armin hummed.

“Right? Apparently, since what had happened with the previous owner, the old castle already labelled as something creepy and scary by people. That’s why the developer decided to sell it in such a low price, so someone would eventually occupy this place and get the bad rumours away, hoping that the neighbourhood can go back to being peaceful like before. _Thus_ , here we are.”

“But, Eren, how did you know all this?” Mike, a tall, blond man, who was only listening to the trio since the beginning, finally spoke up.

“I asked the saleswoman after I bought this place. At first she was reluctant to tell me, but eventually she spilled everything out. I mean, I don’t really care, though. All I care that this place is affordable. Better than any apartment I wanted to rent in the first place.”

Mike patted Eren’s shoulder softly, “You are too reckless. You should ask around first before you bought this place. But, I guess I could accept your logic… Besides, you always love this kind of architecture style, no? Just promise me to take care of yourself.”

“Alright. Stop it, Mike, really. I am a grown man, of course I can take care of myself,” Eren told his step-father with a playful shove.

“Take care of the place, too. This castle is pretty big for a man who lives by himself like you, with four bedrooms and all,” Mike added.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the house chores every once a week. You guys could even come and help me do the chores,” Eren snickered.

“I might take that offer, or, maybe I could send a house cleaner once a week,” Mike said in consideration.

“Ugh, I was just joking, don’t bother yourself. And, Erwin, please stop sulking over there,” Eren turned to his other step-father, who was looking away through the window.

“I’m just bothered because now you live so far away from home, all by yourself, and in a haunted place too,” Erwin, despite his muscular appearance, half-pouted.

_Ah, yes._

_Mike and Erwin; Eren and Mikasa’s step-fathers._

How they ended up with this family portrait was not something simple.

When Eren was a nine-year-old boy, his father, Grisha Yeager, brought a ten-year-old Mikasa home and adopted her into the Yeager family. Her parents were deceased from a car accident, and not wanting to leave the daughter of his long-time patient into the orphanage, Grisha took her in. Carla Yeager, a wife and a mother, welcomed her with open arms as well as Eren.

They were a happy family.

But when Carla died from sickness three years later, everything started crumbling down with the Yeager family. Grisha went into depression after losing his dearly wife and took his own life, leaving Eren and Mikasa behind in this world.

They thought no more happy family.

Not until Erwin Smith, who was Grisha’s colleague, showed up at Grisha’s funeral with his husband, Mike Zacharius-Smith, and took Eren and Mikasa to live together as a new family.

Erwin and Mike really care for them, just as fathers care for their children. But most of the time, Erwin was a bit protective to his children, even when they already become grownups.

That explained why Erwin was sulking on having Eren live two hours away from the family at this old castle with nothing but bad rumours.

Eren knew this would happen, but he didn’t think Erwin would react in such a childish way by sulking and pouting like that. If he could be honest, it was gross to see a forty-year-old masculine man to act that way, no matter how young and good looking Erwin might be.

Eren got up and stood beside Erwin, patting the man’s broad shoulder calmly, “It’s not a haunted place, geez. Also, this place only a couple hours away from home by car, no? I’ll visit often, or you could visit and spend the weekend here as long as I am not busy. Okay?” Eren assured.

Meekly, Erwin nodded. It was as if Eren was the father and Erwin was the child. He then turned to his raven haired daughter with a stern look on his face, “Mikasa, never move out from home unless you’re married.”

“Right, right,” Mike said in between drinking his coffee.

Mikasa looked at both her step-fathers and nodded simply, “Ah, okay.”

“ _No, Mikasa_. You need to stop that act, you only encourage them to do as they please. Erwin, Mike, you two need to stop that ridiculous act, it’s getting annoying,” Eren sighed.

Erwin shook his head, chuckling in amusement, “We’re just teasing. But in all seriousness, it will be better if you don’t move out until you are engage to someone or even married. Because, you see, the house would get emptier if you’re moving out too.”

“If I don’t have a work replacement, then I don’t have a  plan on moving out. That way, I also can save more money. Besides, I don’t have anyone right now, and I don’t plan on tying a knot soon,” Mikasa shrugged simply. Not to mention that the wall thick enough, so she shouldn’t be bothered on having her step-fathers getting at it during the night.

“I feel sorry for your future boyfriend,” Eren hummed teasingly.

“The only boyfriend Mikasa allowed to date is Armin,” Mike said in a low tone.

“M-me?” Armin who was watching them bickering, got flustered. His eyes accidentally met with Mikasa before they both look away awkwardly.

“Oh? Interesting,” Eren chuckled at the sight in front of him.

“Speaking of interest, how about you? Don’t tell me this is going to be a love triangle between you and Mikasa to get Armin,” Erwin teased his step-son.

“I admit, since puberty hit Armin really hard, he become an attractive gentleman and even got this prince-like aura on him. But, definitely not my type,” Eren waved him off.

“Right. Because you are such a dominant alpha male and your type is someone who’d bend over and succumb to you willingly,” Armin said exaggeratingly.

“Whoa, Armin. Where is that filter in your mouth? Such words from such gentleman…” Eren faked a shock.

“Many people want to be dominated by him; yet, here he is now, a single lad, with no serious relationship experience, only one night stands,” Mikasa retorted.

“One night stand is hardly a relationship. You might have enough experience in bed, but not in heart,” Mike frowned.

Eren gulped his coffee in one down and slammed the cup down, “I feel so attacked right now, in my own new place, really.”

“At least tell me you’ve had safe sex with each of your one night stands. Or, should I make a doctor appointment for you, just in case you caught something?” Erwin asked in concern.

“Erwin, I’ve got enough sex education from you during my teenage year, and I believe I am having safe sex all the time since then. Besides, it’s been months since I’m doing anything with anyone. Last time I checked, I’m clean.”

“Ah, I am glad to know that. And just a head up, you are now a lecturer; you shouldn’t do that kind of act with your students. I heard it could happen, you know? But you mustn’t! If you want to get _some_ , go to nearby gay ba—”

“Okaaay Erwin, I get it, I get it, sheesh!” Eren cut him off.

Erwin closed his mouth, but then opened them again, “Although… I prefer if you just settle in with someone. I mean, living alone in a place like this, won’t you get lonely? It would be nice having someone to wake up next to you…”

“Oh, no. Here we go,” Eren rubbed his face with the palm of his hands in frustration, while Mikasa and Armin stared boringly at each other as if they had enough.

Being in his own world, Erwin kept going, “…cooking together, washing each other’s back while showering, and let’s not forget about movie night while cuddling! More importantly, that person will help you with the house chores. Right, Mike?”

“Right. It’s less tired when you help me with the house chores.”

“Um, Mikasa and I always helped you too with house chores, remember?” Eren sassed.

“Oh, it’s raining,” Armin suddenly said and unintentionally ended the topic.

Eren would thank Armin for that, but then, Mikasa muttered, “Just like in a horror movie and the situation suddenly getting creepier…”

“Stop it, Mikasa. I am telling you this old castle is not haunted.”

“I’m just kidding, live a little, Eren.”

“How about we live a little by preparing some food? I bought a few ingredients before you guys arrived and it’s almost dinner time, anyway,” Eren pointed the kitchen with his thumb.

Just like that, they all nodded and went to the kitchen.

“So… Now that we’re here, what are we gonna cook?” Mikasa asked once they were at the kitchen, rolling her sleeves up while Armin putting the ingredients on the table to be prepared before cooking.

“Beef stew and tuna salad.”

“Oh, you’ve got plenty of snacks here. I could make oreo cheesecake truffles for dessert,” Erwin said as he and Mike rummaging the kitchen cabinets.

“Do as you wish,” Eren’s voice muffled by the sound of a thunder and a distant scream.

_Wait._

_A scream?_

“Um…” Armin stilled.

“You guys hear it too?” Eren asked, grabbing the kitchen knife in a swift motion.

Mikasa nodded, grabbing another kitchen knife just as fast, “The scream, right?”

“It comes from here,” Erwin crouched down, patting at the floor beneath him, and went still when he felt a slightly different texture from the said floor. He then found a slight crack on the floor. He examined and somehow he lifted it up as he welcomed with dark space.

“Eren, this place got a basement?” Mike asked.

“Not that I know…” Eren grabbed a flashlight from the cabinet and pointed it toward the so-called-basement.  “Stairs. Huh? What’s that?” Eren pointed the flashlight further.

“Are those food cans and water bottles?” Erwin squint his eyes.

“Food storage?” Armin murmured.

 “Maybe, but… most of them are opened and already empty… I’m gonna get down,” Eren slowly stepped onto the creaky stairs one by one, still holding a knife in his free hand and a flashlight in another, followed by Erwin behind him with his licensed gun.

“Be careful, guys,” Mikasa said as she and Mike stood closely in full guards, while Armin grabbed another flashlight and catch up with Eren and Erwin.

“This place stinks,” Eren put his arm in front of his face once he got into the basement, while Erwin and Armin stood still on the stairs.

Tan hand was pointing the flashlight upfront. The place was definitely a basement for food storage. But then, a rattling sound came from his left as a shadow lunged onto him, making him turned to his left, “Shit!”

A claw was trying to snatch Eren’s flashlight, but it halted and retreated back with half-hiss.

“Oh my god. What the fuck?!” Eren said as his flashlight revealing a pale, skinny male in dirty oversized clothes. His legs were being chained while he cowered at the corner of the basement, surrounded by his own urine and feces.

On the background, he could hear Mikasa and Mike asked what was happening. He could also hear Armin shocked voice telling them what they found.

“Eren,” Erwin voice came and showed the key that hanging on the wall next to the stairs to his step-son, “I think it’s the key for the chain. Bring him up while I go get my medical kit from the car.” After saying that, Erwin rushed out and left Eren alone with the mysterious male.

Eren nodded and turned to the male that looked younger than him, “Hey, hey you…” He spoke slowly and walking forward step by step, “You human?”

That earned a small huff from Armin, “Please. What do you think he is? A ghost? A crimina—” He stopped speaking as his face then turned pale, “Oh my god, oh my, oh my! Did we just— discover something dangerous? I hope he’s not. Or, is he a victim of some—”

Eren casted Armin a look and silenced him with a shush, before he turned his head back to the front and let the… young man saw the key in Eren’s hand, “Look, I’m gonna open this chai— shit!”

“Eren?!” Mikasa and Mike rushed to his side, carefully not to step on the trail of dirt, while Armin pointed the flashlight toward them from the stairs for lighting.

“I’m fine. He just happened to scratch me. Do you mind holding his hands, guys?”

Without question, Mikasa and Mike held the struggling young man’s hands tightly.

“It’s okay, we won’t hurt you,” Eren assured when the young man trashed around as he quickly opened the chain. Once it done, he held the skinny legs tightly before they start kicking in struggle.

“Hey, stop it,” Mikasa complained once the skinny body started to wiggle frantically.

Grabbing the hand from Mikasa’s grasp, Mike nudged his chin to where Armin stood, “Let’s bring him up.”

With little difficulty, Mike and Eren brought the young man and put him down on the kitchen floor, where Erwin had been waiting with his medical kit.

Shaking his head, Erwin turned to Eren after seeing the newfound person under the kitchen’s light, “I think he needs to take a bath first before I can examine him thoroughly. But from what I see now, he’s doing just fine aside from the malnourishment and a few scratches and bruises around.”

“I’ll go prepare a bath. It seems like one of us has to bathe him with the two of us holding him in place,” Mike said before he walked away.

“I’m gonna go replace a lightbulb, because the one in the basement already dead. Tomorrow I’ll call a house cleaner to clean up down there, obviously,” Mikasa stated while looking for a lightbulb in the cabinets.

“So, um… Should we call the police?” Armin asked.

“We should. Armin, please call them, okay?” Erwin replied.

As Armin went to call the police, Eren held the young man in place by himself, and it started to get annoying because despite the lack of strength, he wouldn’t stop moving around.

“You need to stop moving around, hey, you… HEY!” Eren’s patient was on the limit when the person in his grasp bit his tan hand.

Eren then spun him around, so they were facing each other. It was clear that the young man startled at Eren’s sudden act, as he was looking at those emerald orbs with his widened steel-blue eyes.

“Don’t. Bite. Me. Understand?” Eren said sternly, yet there is no malice in his voice. He even caressed the skinny shoulder in assurance.

Just then, another sound of thunder could be heard making the young man screamed. In a swift motion, he hid his face under Eren’s armpit, clutching onto his clothes covered bicep tightly.

“Well, now we know for sure where the scream from earlier coming from,” Erwin said, trying to light up the situation.

“Hey, you,” Eren –now gently— pushed the young man away so he could see his face again, and when he did, Eren gave him a small smile. “We are nice people. We’re not going to hurt you, okay? Do you understand what I’m saying?”

A pause, then a nod.

“Good, good. You’ve got a name?”

Trying to put on a tough face, the young man answered with a low, hoarse voice, “Levi…”

“Levi. Okay. I’m Eren. Nice to meet you, Levi.”

Another nod.

“And then that’s—” Eren was about to introduce Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa by moving Levi around to face them, but Levi didn’t let go of Eren’s arm and started to go back on hiding his face on the armpit.

Before Levi could do all that, Eren stilled him, “Okay, well, maybe we could do the introduction later.”

At that moment, Mike came into the sight. He nodded at the calm situation and walked toward Eren and Levi, “I ran a bath on the guest bathroom across the hall, and it is ready now. Here, let me help you, Eren—”as Mike offered his arms, Levi attempted to bite them, making him retreated his arms in a flash, “—or not.”

Eren sighed, “Levi, don’t bite or claw anyone in here. We don’t mean harm to you, okay?”

A pause, then a nod.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna take you to the bathroom. Can you bathe yourself or should I help you?”

Silence.

“Okay, just to make sure to get you clean, I’m gonna help you with your bath, okay?”

“Clean?” Levi’s steel-blue eyes widened in anticipation.

“Yeah. You’re in a big need to get clean. Can you walk?”

Levi’s long, unkempt raven hair flapped a bit as he shook his head.

Understanding the situation, Eren readied himself, “Put your arms around my neck and your legs on my back.”

Levi complied immediately.

Whistling in satisfaction, Eren got up with Levi clung onto him like a koala, “I’m gonna go bathe him. Erwin, do you mind waiting in the guest room across the hall? You can examine him there.”

“Alright,” Erwin said and heading toward the said room.

“Mikasa and I are going to continue cooking for dinner,” Armin said.

“I’ll continue making dessert,” Mike added.

“Thank you, guys. We’ll be back. Come, Levi, let’s get clean up,” Eren patted Levi’s lower back which earned him a small nod in return, making Eren hummed in satisfaction while walking towards the guest bathroom.

“Well, that’s what I call obedience,” Armin said in disbelief at how Levi’s attitude had changed into a calm one.

“What a way to get Eren’s interest, huh?” Mikasa added.

“I wonder if Eren could make him cooperate when the police come,” Armin continued.

Humming, Mikasa replied him, “I think he could.”

Mike was silently listening to Armin and Mikasa having their own conversation while he made the dessert, before he asked the two, “More importantly, guys, what did just happen? We… found a locked young man in a basement that we didn’t aware of, right? He’s a human, with his legs chained, urine and fec—”

“Yes,” Mikasa cut him off. She didn’t really want to hear the word that Mike about to say while they were cooking.

“And I think it all happening too fast, that we just… I don’t know, moving with the flow?” Armin added.

“True. Yet, here we are,” Mikasa replied.

Mike nodded and continued with his dessert making. His action soon followed by Armin and Mikasa as they were making dinner in a comfortable silence.

_Tonight, in the old castle, was going to be a long, unusual night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this shit, you ask? Well, this is my shitty ereri story and I enjoyed writing it despite all the flaws and mistakes.
> 
> More???


	2. 02. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all the reads, the comments, positive comeback, and everything that makes me giddy inside! Here’s the continuation from previous chapter. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy! c:

“Ow, hey, stop!” Eren tried to dodge Levi’s attempt on biting and clawing him while he undress the young man.

“Levi, sto— Fine, _fine_!” Eren huffed, raising his hands up in the air. He got up and gave Levi a small towel, “Go get undress by yourself and wrap this around your waist. When you’re done, I’m gonna help to clean you and I expect you, please, to _not_ bite me or scratch me, okay?”

Levi replied with a nod and silently took the towel.

Eren turned around to give Levi some privacy while he himself took off his cardigan, leaving his upper body with just a tight black shirt so he could easily bathe the pale young man’s body, “Tell me when you’re done.”

A minute passed.

When Eren lacked any reaction from Levi after he waited for a bit, he asked in confusion, “Levi, are you done?”

Silence.

“Levi?”

Another silence.

“Levi, I’m gonna turn around now, okay?” When he did, his emerald eyes widened at Levi’s state of appearance. Not only he was dirty and skinny to the bone, there were also many wounds and scars around his body that Eren didn’t know how Levi got them.

Gently, yet carefully, Eren put away the dirty clothes and patted the oily hair gently, “Let’s get you clean and make your body shining brightly just like those cliché skin commercials.”

Levi hesitated –apparently didn’t get what Eren talked about—, but he gave a small nod anyway.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna make you wet.”

A pause.

“Wait, no, that sounds just wrong. Sorry about that. I’ll have you know I’m not a pervert, okay? I meant to say that I’m gonna water your entire body so I could wash you with shampoo and soap.”

“Okay,” Levi replied with low tone as he sat still on a small chair placed in the shower that Mike prepared earlier.

“Tell me if the water comes out too strong, too hot, or too cold,” Eren said and started to spray the running water from bottom to top carefully.

“It comes out just fine.”

“Mm, now I’m gonna wash your hair with shampoo. Close your eyes, tell me if I rub onto your hair too hard,” Eren carefully started to move his fingers and massage Levi’s scalp.

“It feels nice,” Levi murmured with eyes closed and enjoyed it for a few minutes.

“Don’t open your eyes just yet, I’m gonna rinse it now.”

“Okay.”

Once Eren done, he started to wash the pale, skinny body with a washing puff. When he got onto the lower area that covered with towel, emerald eyes stared at Levi in the eyes, “Look…  This covered part is the dirtiest. Since, you know, the _pee_ and the _poo_ comes out without being cleaned for I don’t know how long. Do you prefer on cleaning it by yourself or letting me do it?”

Levi crossed his legs and bit his lower lips while looking down, feeling awkward.

“Let’s be honest here, I know you are capable on cleaning your body by yourself, but to make sure everything is clean, I’m going to have to do it. Are you okay with that?”

“My…”

“Yes?”

“My penis, don’t rub it with that thing. I’ll clean it with my hands instead,” Levi said while glancing at the washing puff.

“Got it. Now,” Eren spread his left arm, “—get up and lean your body here, I’m gonna wash your, uh, bottom area.”

With a slight effort, Levi complied on Eren’s request.

“You might as well start washing the front.”

“Okay.”

After an awkward washing by the both of them, Eren put Levi back onto the small chair and continued with soaping the legs, ignoring Levi’s nudity that displayed right in front of him. Once he was done, he rinse off the soap. He repeated the whole action two times and later, he smiled in satisfaction at the _squeaky_ clean Levi.

“You’re finished,” Eren nodded to himself. Who knew Levi had such a beautiful pale skin, and even a beautiful face despite the hollow cheek and visible cheekbone. “A proper meal everyday will make your body back into its health and you’ll be more beautiful than you are now.”

Levi, somehow, blushed at that. Eren’s gaze was somehow… gentle and made him flutter in a feeling that he didn’t familiar of. A good kind of feeling, though.

“Alright, grab my neck. I’m gonna put you into bathtub now,” Eren said and readying himself in front of Levi, who complied easily.

Once Levi was seated into the tub, Eren gave him a toothbrush with a squirt of toothpaste on top of it. As Levi brushed his teeth slowly, Eren readied the towel and Levi’s change of clothes that Erwin retrieved earlier from Eren’s wardrobe.

By the time Levi done brushing his teeth, Eren also finished preparing Levi’s change of clothes and decided to trim Levi’s long nails while the raven relaxing in the warm tub.

Later after that, they were on a peaceful silent for a few minutes, when Eren decided to break the silence, “You’ll have to bear with my clothes that look a bit oversize on you, along with the underwear, okay? Or, maybe, do you prefer to not wearing it? The underwear, I mean.”

“I’ll wear it. It’s okay.”

“Mm. Just tell me if you’re ready to get off the bath.”

“I’m ready now.”

Eren nodded. He bent down toward Levi and offered his arms, “Hold onto my—” Eren’s words were being cut off as Levi wrapped his own arms around the tan neck.

“Aw, man, now I’m soaking wet,” Eren chuckled to himself. Carefully, he helped Levi got out the bathtub and dried the pale body with fluffy towel before he gave him the change of clothes.

Much to Eren surprise, after Levi done putting on his clothes –albeit slowly—, he was tugging on Eren’s arm, wanting to be carried.

“You’re cute. How old are you, anyway?” Eren smiled.

Silence.

“You don’t know, huh? I wonder how long have you been staying down there,” Eren murmured with a frown.

Again, Levi was tugging Eren’s arm, making the brunette let out another smile as he apologized, “My clothes are getting wet because of you. If I carry you, your clothes are going to get damp. I’ll go get Erwin to carry you while I go change, yeah?”

In an instant, Levi shook his head as his pale hand gripped the tan arm.

Eren sighed, but then he lightened up at a sudden idea that popped in his mind. He started to undress and putting on a clean bathrobe that placed next to the shower.

The whole time, Levi never left his gaze toward Eren toned body. Not like Eren noticed anyway.

“Come here,” Eren spread his arms once he was done changing and welcomed Levi in his grasp.

“Good, good,” Eren caressed Levi’s hair in a happy tone. “Now, let’s get you out of the bathroom so Erwin could check-up on you. Don’t bite or scratch him, okay?”

A nod.

With a pleased face, Eren showed up from the bathroom with Levi clung onto him and put him down to the bed.

Erwin, who was waiting for quite some time, raised his eyebrows on Eren’s attire, “You took a bath, too?”

“Wha— oh, no, no. My clothes are getting wet from bathing him, and he didn’t want me to leave him to change my clothes, that’s why I’m wearing a bathrobe,” Eren explained.

“I see. Well, then, excuse me, Levi,” Erwin was trying to check-up on the young man’s upper body as he scooted closer to where Levi sat, “I’m just gonna—”

A hiss.

“Whoa, Levi, no! Stop!” Eren tried to grab Levi who was trashing around on the bed, trying to bite Erwin and claw the flawless face.

“Well, Eren… You might want to keep him still while I do the check-up,” Erwin said rather calmly.

Eren nodded and tightened his grip on Levi, “Yeah, yeah, I got him— Oh, no, wait, Levi stop! Ouch!”

What was supposed to be a five minutes check-up, turned into almost fifteen minutes check-up due to Levi’s attempt on biting and clawing Erwin’s hands each time he tried to touch the pale skin, even if it was just for a quick little check-up.

Once Erwin done, he turned to his step-son who was still holding Levi in place, “Physically, he’s malnourished, but nothing major other than that. His swollen legs and wounds will heal in a week or so, just don’t forget to put on this cream. I’ll put it here on the nightstand, yeah.”

He pull out his smartphone and dialled a number, “But mentally, I’m gonna let my co-worker Hanji decide on that. I’ll see if she could come here tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, thank you, Erwin.”

Before Erwin could reply, a knock came from the door, revealing Mike’s head popping out from the other side, “Is the young man already done with the bath? The police wanted to meet him. ”

“You all go first, I’ll catch up right after I’m done telling Hanji about the situation here,” Erwin said while waiting for the call to be answered.

“Come on, Levi. Up we go,” Eren told the raven haired man who instantly clung onto him, and again, he was being carried, while Mike walked beside him.

Once they arrived at the living room, Eren saw the said officer immediately took a measure look at Levi, then at the tablet screen he was holding, and hummed.

The officer then turned to Eren and greeted him with a small nod, “Good evening, I’m officer Nile Dawk.”

“Eren Yeager. And this is—”

“Levi Ackerman, yes. The picture I’ve got here is slightly different from what I see now with my own eyes, but he is definitely Levi Ackerman.”

“What more do you know about him?” Eren asked.

“From the data that Military Police has, he is the nephew of the previous owner of this place, Kenny Ackerman. But, if you haven’t known yet, let me tell you that Kenny Ackerman is now dead—”

Eren put his hand up as a signal to make the officer stop speaking, “I already know about what happen to the previous owner. What I want to know is Levi. If he lives with his uncle all this time, shouldn’t you be able to rescue him from the basement? Now, my guess is, he’s been locked up in the basement by his—”

“No, no, wait,” This time, Nile cut him off. “What basement? We checked the whole house, but there is no basement—”

“There is, in the kitchen over there. It’s a door floor that gets you to the basement,” Mike joined the conversation.

“Well, how would Military Police should know about this so-called basement with camouflage of door and all? Besides, Levi right here is an eighteen almost nineteen-year-old young man, if we go according to the data here. So, I assume he didn’t live with his uncle anymore, and it’s probably just the data on Levi’s current address that haven’t been updated yet.”

“You assume? _You assume_. Wow, Military Police, wow,” Eren chuckled bitterly, making Levi shuddered a bit in his grasp. But a tan hand quickly patted him in assurance to let Levi know that Eren was pissed not because of him, rather because of the officer in front of him.

“Look, I am the one who shot Kenny dead, alright? I am also the one, along with my team, to search around this old, filthy castle-like house. From that search, I found no evidence of Kenny living with his nephew or anyone else.”

“Duh. He’s down there, with chain and all,” Mikasa piped in.

“How did he end up in a basement, anyway?” Nile asked out of curiosity.

“Levi?” Eren asked for an answer, but when he met with an utter silence, he patted the raven hair softly, “It’s okay. You tell us when you’re ready, yeah?”

A nod.

“How troublesome. Can’t even speak,” Nile clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Levi seems to be still in shock, so I’m not gonna push him to talk or do anything he’s not comfortable,” Eren took a deep breath, trying to maintain his anger at the officer’s attitude. “What’s going to happen with Levi now? Does he still have any relatives?”

“Let me check, hm, well… Kenny is his only relative. _Was._ ”

“So, then, officer… Are you going to take him, or…” Armin asked in wonder as he joined the conversation.

“He is in a legal adult age. If I’m about to take him, he would probably go into one of the shelter house around Stohess.”

“But, he needs medical attention, too. Does the shelter provide it for him?” Eren asked sceptically.

“No, not that I know. Maybe the health service center provides it, but it’s not for free. Best I can do for now is taking him to the nearby shelter house. Or, wait, let me check if he has a health insurance—”

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me, do you really think he has any kind of insurance, really?” Eren started to get pissed.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to do,” Nile spat.

“ _Well_ , you don’t need to do anything anymore. Also, don’t bother to update his data, because there is no need to update. Levi lives here as my housemate. I’ll take him in. It’s okay, right?”

“Really? It’s more than okay. Good for you and your charity deed, kind sir. Now, if that’s all, I’m gonna need to head out, actually. I’ll have you know that I still have some business to do, more urgent than this.”

“Oh, for the love of—! Yeah, yeah, have a good evening, officer,” Emerald eyes rolled in annoyance. As if he would let go of Levi, away to the shelter house without any medical attention, and with this kind of officer nonetheless.

“Come, officer. Let me see you off to the front door. Thank you for your time,” Mike guided him, trying to be polite despite his own annoyance.

“I really hate the Military Police,” Eren muttered under his breath. His eyes were glaring at the sight of the officer that walked away arrogantly.

“That’s the kind of officer you get if you live in Stohess,” Erwin suddenly came out, apparently he’s been eavesdropping for a good amount of time.

“They only want to take care of big things of problem, so it can raise their name, salary, and position. Other than that, they think this area is as peaceful and dandy as ever,” Mikasa said.

“Now, now, don’t mind about the officer anymore,” Armin tried to piping them down.

Erwin sat on the sofa. He sighed loudly while rubbing his temple, “Anyway, Eren, are you sure about keeping him and letting him to stay here as your housemate?”

“What do you want me to do? Leaving him at the shelter house? That’s not how you teach me to become a responsible adult,” Eren reasoned.

“Right. I am aware that I taught you to be a responsible adult, but this Levi is definitely not your responsibility. You can’t just decide about this whole Levi situation on a whim like that.”

“But—”

“You know, he might have difficulty on walking now, but maybe… when he’s getting better, he could help Eren do the house chores? Housemates help each other for that kind of thing, right?” Armin suggested.

Upon hearing that, Mikasa approached Levi, “Well, can you clean, then?”

When she got her reply with nothing but silence, she turned to Eren, “He’s ignoring me. Eren, you go ask him.”

“Levi, can you do the house chores?” Eren asked in a low, hushed tone.

A nod.

Erwin clapped his hands in approval, “That’s a good thing! This way Eren can focus on his job and doesn’t need to worry about house chores.”

“Earlier you don’t want me having Levi in here, now you tell me it’s a good thing to have him with me? Don’t treat Levi like he’s here in purpose to clean and do other chores, I’ll do it too since it’s my place that I’m sharing with Levi now.”

“You talk about things that involving Levi, but what about what he really wants? He has a say in this situation too, doesn’t he?” Mike asked as he joined back.

“Right? I was going to ask about it, too,” Armin hummed.

“Sorry about that. I guess I get too carried away by the situation earlier with that annoying officer. What do you think about you staying here, Levi? We’ll be housemates. And don’t worry, I won’t put you in the basement, of course,” Eren assured.

“I actually like to clean. Spotless place calms me.”

Eren blinked in disbelief, “Wait, really?”

“Perfect. You’re perfect. Now I don’t have to leave my son alone and worry about him living in a neglected house— uh, castle? Whatever. I’m just gonna make sure that you’re okay mentally and won’t become a threat to Eren.  As long as you’re not going to be a burden, then all is well.”

“Erwin, stop that. You’re being really harsh with your words!” Eren scolded.

Erwin paused for a moment. When he realized his choice of words were sounding very unkind, he looked down apologetically at Levi, “My apologize. That was uncalled for. I’m just worry for my son…”

“I’ll be good and do my chores well,” Levi mumbled.

Erwin smiled brightly at the answer and looked at Eren for any positive reply.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Erwin. Okay, fine, you’re worry, I get it. And Levi already said that he’ll help me with house chores. All settled and you can calm your bushy eyebrows,” Eren gave up.

“I see… I’m kinda overwhelmed by everything that happened, but if it’s already settled, then… Who wants to have dinner? In case anyone didn’t notice, Mikasa and I were making dinner and I’m sure the beef stew is ready and waiting to be eaten by now,” Armin said, changing the topic unintendedly.

“Right, I’m starving and can’t wait to eat Mike’s oreo cheesecake truffles.”

“Mikasa, you can’t eat dessert before you eat your dinner,” Erwin told her.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and nodded as her reply before everyone walked together into the dining room for dinner.

Carefully, Eren seated Levi next to him and served him a bowl of beef stew with rice along with a plate of tuna salad, while everyone helped themselves with dinner.

Levi gulped audibly at the sight in front of him. He cradled the bowl of his beef stew tightly in his arms and slowly slid down to sit on the floor, making everyone stared at him in wonder.

“Levi, why are you sitting on the floor? Come now, put the bowl on the table and eat on the dining chair, alright?” Eren hauled him up and seated him back effortlessly as if Levi weighs nothing.

“Is it okay?” Levi asked hesitantly.

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s definitely okay, now dig in,” Eren motioned to the bowl in front of Levi.

“I hope it taste good. We kinda make it in a hurry,” Armin said with Mikasa nodded beside him.

Looking down at his bowl, Levi hesitantly took the first bite. As he chewed, his facial expression became more relaxed, and he took another bite, and another, and another. He ate so fast and the bowl went empty in no matter of time.

“My, what an appetite. The tuna salad is tasty, too. Try it,” Erwin suggested.

He eyed the tuna salad and frowned in disgust.

“What’s wrong, you don’t like tuna salad?” Eren asked.

“Had enough of canned tuna for years,” Levi pushed away the plate slightly.

“Seconds?” Mike offered a full ladle of beef stew from the pot.

Levi looked at Mike sceptically and finally gave him a small nod. Once his bowl refilled with another portion of beef stew, he ate them just as fast as before.

“Um… you might want to slow down, Lev— Hey, I’m not trying to take your food away, calm down!” Mikasa grumbled and pulled her hand away from the raven haired man after he tried to bite her.

Levi scoffed and continued eating until the bowl was empty again. He put the bowl slightly to the pot, signalling everyone on the table that he wanted more.

This time, Armin was the one who gave him another portion and Levi finished it almost as fast as before.

When Levi put his empty bowl next to the pot again, Eren took it away, “Okay, Levi, that’s enough. That’s your third bowl.”

Levi stubbornly tried to reach the ladle in the pot by himself only to be stopped by none other but Eren, “No, Levi, stop!”

Steel-blue eyes glared at Eren’s emerald ones. But when Eren glared back, Levi look away and sat still, making Eren smiled pleasantly, “Good. It’s for your own good, you know? I’m afraid that your stomach unable to handle your appetite.”

A nod.

The rest of them exchanging glance at the scene that happened between Eren and Levi.

As the situation went silent, Eren put two oreo cheesecake truffles on a clean plate and gave it to Levi, “Here, you can have the dessert, though.”

When Levi only eyed the dessert sceptically, Eren put the plate closer to the pale hands, “Eat. It’s good.”

And eat, Levi did. Slowly.

“Eren got this weird charm when he orders someone to do something they hesitant about, they obey. That’s creepy…” Mikasa said in between her bite of beef stew.

“And annoyingly demanding,” Armin added.

“I learn it from Erwin.”

“Yes, yes,” Erwin nodded in approval.

“Don’t proud of it,” Mikasa elbowed him playfully.

Erwin laughed at that and offered his hand, “Levi, welcome to the family— ah, he bit me.”

“Oh, no. Levi, let go,” Eren hurriedly trying to pull the hand away from Levi’s bite.

“It hurts,” Erwin said, still laughing.

“Don’t laugh, it only irks Levi and he’ll bit you even more,” Mikasa reasoned.

“Levi, stop it. Here, finish your truffle,” Eren put a ball of half-eaten truffle on the corner of Levi’s lips.

Levi gave Erwin a last press from his teeth and released the blonde from the bite. Then, he calmly ate the truffle from Eren’s hand.

Thankfully, Levi didn’t bit Erwin too hard until it drew blood. Still, it left a bitten mark. And as per Erwin’s request, Mike kiss the wound better, making Eren, Armin, and Mikasa gagged at the sight.

It was a rather unusual dinner for each of them, yet it left such unforgettable memory.

—

—

The night still young, but Eren decided to put Levi to sleep, leaving the rest of his family to get comfortable in the living room while they watched a TV series that Eren didn’t know of.

“You know, Levi’s obedience makes Eren happy. But, shouldn’t we worry that… we found Levi in such situation in the basement earlier?” Armin said while watching Eren walked away with Levi clung onto him to put him to sleep.

“I think he’s okay. At least, for now, I guess. Besides, Eren kinda got himself a human-cat-like in my opinion,” Mikasa added.

Erwin chuckled at the two, “Now, now, as long as Levi able to clean this place at least once a week, all is well.”

“We found a person chained up in a basement and now we act like nothing major happen and even talk about how Levi will clean this very place as if it’s a normal thing. You guys do realize that Eren has taking in another person, a complete strange to live with him in this house, right?” Armin questioned.

“Old castle,” Mikasa corrected.

“Yeah, that.”

“Give it some time. I believe Levi is still overwhelmed by everything. I mean, aren’t we all? Anyway, tomorrow Hanji will come to check-up on him. Let’s hope that he’ll be fine and will be able to tell us soon on why he was chained in the basement,” Erwin said casually.

Armin hummed at that, “If he wouldn’t tell us, I just hope he would tell Eren.”

“He seems nice, if he doesn’t try to bite and claw us every now and then,” Mikasa grumbled.

“Truffles?” Mike suddenly offered the three who happily grabbed and munched on the said truffles.

Regardless of the situation with Levi, they continued watching the TV series, now in silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren kept saying ‘good’ to Levi. Idk how to explain, but it’s like… because he’s very pleased with Levi obedience, despite his tantrum. Maybe just like a cat? Also… LEVI IS NOT A WEAKLING! HE’S JUSTBEING AWARE ON HIS SURROUNDINGS WITH NEW PEOPLE AROUND AND IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE HE’S UP THERE, OUT FROM THE BASEMENT.
> 
> P.S. Who’s waiting for Eren putting Levi to sleep? You thought it would be easy peachy, huh? Nope, he’s still trying to adapt.
> 
> P.S.S. I’m going away for a holiday to grandma’s house. So, next chapter will probably out in two weeks. Stay tune! c:


	3. 03. Adjust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, you will read about Levi crawling around. By crawl, I mean not like baby-crawl but rather dragging his feet and use the palm of his hands to move around. Idk if my explanation is understandable or not. Also, if you have a proper word for that action, let me know, thank you! c:

“Okay, so, here we are. This will be your room from now on. Is that okay with you?” Eren asked, showing Levi the guest room from earlier, where Erwin had checked up on him.

A nod.

“Good. Now, let’s brush your teeth first before you go to bed, okay?”

Another nod.

Eren seated him on the high chair, facing the sink, and handed him the toothbrush and toothpaste.

Once Levi done brushing his teeth, Eren picked him up and put him onto the bed carefully.

Staring at the bed in confusion, Levi turned to Eren, “Sleep here?”

“No, the floor,” Eren chuckled. Much to his surprise, Levi slowly got down. He crawled a bit to the corner of the room and curled to himself, eyes staring calculatedly at Eren before he closed them.

“Whoa, whoa, no. Levi, I’m just kidding. You’re definitely sleeping on this very bed, okay?” Eren reached out to hurriedly put him back on the bed. Although Levi was staring Eren in confusion, he nodded hesitantly.

“Sleep. Okay? There, on the bed. My room is at the very end of this hallway. I’ll come back here tomorrow morning to get you for breakfast, yeah? Oh, and, before I forget...” Trailing on his words, Eren suddenly left the room in a hurry.

Levi was staring at the door worriedly when Eren left the room just like that. He was panicking. What was going on? He almost got out of bed and crawl away to find Eren when the said man was back with a glass of water.

“Here, just in case you feel thirsty at night. Now, get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Eren smiled and patted Levi’s head gently. He was going to turn off the light when a small voice stopped him.

“Don’t turn it off…”

“Okay, then. Good night, Levi,” Eren said, small smile appeared on his face, before he clicked the door shut.

“Night, Eren,” Levi murmured.

The bed was comfortable, the pillow and the bolster felt soft, and the blanket made the body warm in a cold weather after the rain, but Levi can’t seem to get to sleep. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to lie in numerous positions, yet he still couldn’t sleep.

The table clock in the room was ticking in the background, along with the sound of the rain that started to pour again. Levi remembered it was around 9 pm when he took a small glance at the clock earlier, but now the time was showing almost at 11 pm, 10.58 pm to be exact.

As Levi tried to sleep on his side, the sound of a thunder came, making him curled up in a small tremble that he won’t admit in his entire life. He just… he never liked the sound of thunder. It reminded him on the day his mother was killed by his uncle when he was thirteen.

Hurriedly, Levi slid down from the bed and crawled to the end of hallway where Eren room was. With his effort, he arrived in no time and carefully opened the door to get inside. Crawling was tiring and he wasn’t the ghost that haunted an old castle just like in a random shitty horror movie. He made a mental note to be able to walk normally as soon as possible.

It was dark in Eren’s room, which made Levi felt uneasy in such situation. But thankfully, with the help of little light that came from the outside of the room –as Levi didn’t close the door—, he managed to locate where the bed was and climbed up carefully.

Levi let out a breath of relief when he smelled Eren’s scent that sent an unexplainable calming feeling. He was glad to be in the right place; otherwise, his fingernails and his teeth would take the action.

He stealthily trying to curled up at the foot of the bed, but then, three rows of the thunder could be heard. Startled, Levi let out a small hiss and went underneath the blanket to curl next to Eren’s legs.

Just when Levi was curling there in content, he felt the blanket being pulled up and the light from the bedside lamp came to his sight.

“Levi?” Eren asked sleepily. “How did— what—”

Another sound of the thunder came, making Levi stiffened and eyed the window with a deep scowl.

“Ah, the thunder— wait. How did you get here? Your feet are hurting right? Don’t tell me you were coming here by crawling?”

A nod.

Eren pulled Levi and adjusted the position so he was now lying properly on the bed next to him. He then got up and closed the door before he lay back next to Levi, with bedside lamps still on, and patted the pale hand, “Go to sleep. Don’t worry about the thunder, okay?”

“Mm,” Levi mumbled as he closed his eyes and snuggled into the blanket.

“Are you really a nineteen-year-old young man?”

Levi opened his eyes and stared at Eren in silence.

The expression somehow made Eren smile a little. He pulled up the blanket so it covered Levi until his chin and closed his eyes, “Good night, Levi. Let’s sleep now.”

Levi complied by closing his own eyes again.

Slowly, he fell asleep with the warmth and scent of Eren that was surrounding him. Eren didn’t get frightened or startled by the thunder. Eren was brave, yet gentle. This way, Levi would be safe. That was what Levi thought while he unintentionally held Eren’s big hand in his sleep.

—

—

Morning came and Levi was being woken up by a light shake on his bony shoulder.

He opened his eyes with a frown, ready to close his eyes again, but then Eren’s groggy voice was heard, “Come on, wake up already. Don’t you hear the shout? Mikasa’s shout, I mean. I swear the whole neighbourhood could hear her.”

Levi shook his head in reply.

“Well, anyway, she is making us breakfast. Her pancakes and waffles are amazing. So, come on, get up,” Eren patted Levi’s arm-covered-blanket.

“Pancake and waffles?”

“Yes. Do you like them?”

“Very. I forget how they taste, though.”

“Up you go, then,” Eren offered his arms and Levi unsurely grabbed them.

Levi was about to go back to sleep while being carried by Eren, when he felt the warm sunlight reached his eyes. He straightened up and stared at the light, it’s been years since he saw it.

“Beautiful morning, right?” Eren chuckled. He walked toward the sunlight and stood still next to the large window. Levi immediately closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun that touched his skin.

They stayed still for a few minutes before Levi’s stomach grumbled, making Eren chuckled, “Let’s go get some breakfast. Later I’ll take you outside for a sunbath.”

“Okay.”

“Good, Levi,” Eren pleased at the answer. He walked to the dining room and met with everyone and another person that hadn’t been here yesterday.

“Would you look at thaaat! Is this the Levi that you told me yesterday, Erwin? So tiny, so small, so cuteee,” A woman with glasses and brown hair tied into a ponytail cooed.

“Morning everyone. Hanji, when did you arrive?” Eren greeted.

“A few minutes ago. Here, pancakes and waffles,” Hanji put the plate in front of Eren and Levi who was sitting side by side while facing her.

“Thanks,” Eren grabbed a bottle of maple syrup, pouring the content into his plate. He then turned to Levi and waved the bottle to Levi, “Do you want maple syrup on your plate?”

With a mouthful of plain pancake, Levi eyed the bottle and nodded.

Eren poured a good amount of maple syrup and held up Levi’s hand before the raven was going to put another mouthful of pancake, “Eat your breakfast slowly. The food won’t go anywhere.”

Frowning a little, Levi hesitated, but he complied anyway.

“Good,” Eren hummed.

The whole time, Hanji eyed Levi with a huge grin on her face. It made Levi ate his breakfast in an uncomfortable feeling, but kept going with stuffing food into his mouth anyway.

Noticing this, Eren tapped Levi’s shoulder gently, “That is Hanji Zoe, Erwin’s co-worker. Don’t mind here, that’s just how she is. A pretty nice aunt if I can say for myself.”

“No, no, I am sister Hanji. Or, brother Hanji. Or, just Hanji. But never aunt, or uncle, no,” Hanji corrected.

“Okay.”

“It reminds me, you haven’t been introduced properly with everyone from yesterday, right?” Eren pointed each of them, “That’s Mikasa, my step sister and best friend, forever. That one is Armin, also my best friend, forever too. Now, these two over there is Mike and Erwin, Mikasa’s and I’s step-fathers. And as I just mentioned earlier, that’s Hanji. Let’s get along and be nice to them, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, I think it would be polite if you introduce yourself to them.”

“I’m Levi,” He said and immediately went back to eat his breakfast, ignoring the wave and smile from everyone on the table as a reply to him.

“Now, now, Eren, shall I examine him?” Hanji turned to Eren with toothy-smile.

“Sunbath…” Levi murmured, as if reminding Eren about his promise earlier.

“Right. Hanji, do you think you’ll be okay having the examination outside while Levi having his sunbath?”

She waved her hand at that, “I don’t mind.”

“Then, while you guys go outside, we’ll clean up over here while we wait for the house cleaner’s arrival to tend on your basement,” Erwin said.

Eren nodded, looking at his step-fathers and his best friends apologetically, “Sorry, guys. You’re supposed to be my guest, but you’ve been busy since yesterday because—”

“It’s fine, Eren. Really,” Mikasa assured, while Armin nodded agreely.

Eren stared at them for a while and stood up, “Well then, we’ll be back soon.” He took Levi and carried him outside, followed by Hanji and her creepy, overly-excited smile.

No longer after Eren, Levi and Hanji left, the rest of them started to clean up while taking their time. In the middle of it, the bell rang.

“That must be the house cleaner. I’ll go get it,” Mike said and excuse himself.

Later on, while Mike supervised the house cleaner, Hanji came into sight toward the now-clean-kitchen and dining room where Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa just finished cleaning them.

“Hanji your face,” Erwin immediately went for the first aid kit and dabbed alcohol-soaked cotton on her cheeks and chin.

Hanji stood still while being tended by Erwin and laughed, “Tis but a scratch! Levi has just been very active earlier.”

“That, or you’re pissing him off by not respecting on what we call personal space,” Mikasa shook her head in disbelief.

“Speaking of Levi, I can see him and Eren from here. Levi sure is like a cat that enjoys sunbathing,” Armin chuckled.

“So, is he okay? Can I leave my son alone with him here without worry?” Erwin then move closer to Hanji and whispered on her ear, “He’s not some psycho that going to harm Eren, right? I know this sounds too judging, but, I’m just worry…”

Hitting Erwin’s shoulder playfully, Hanji laughed again, “Don’t worry. I don’t really know what exactly happen with Levi, since he won’t talk much to me. But, knowing that he’s been staying in a basement for I don’t know how long, all I can say from my thought that he’s been locked up and abused, as seen on his bruised body and the things that are in the basement.”

Hanji tapped his chin in consideration, “Still… that doesn’t mean he’s mentally okay. We can’t predict his behaviour since he can become quite one time, and next, he’s getting violent if we try something that triggered him. His biting and scratching on people are something I want to study more, though.”

“Oh, but, I’m sure the time will tell. Especially since Eren is able to approach him easily. I wonder what makes Levi so clingy and obedient toward Eren. There must be something in Eren, or whatever he does that make Levi act that way. If the relationship they have stays like this, I’m sure Levi will getting more open, if not with us, at least with Eren,” Hanji ended his explanation with a grin.

“My son got a lot of charm, I am proud,” Erwin said with bright smile.

“Stop it,” Mikasa winced.

Hugging his step-daughter, Erwin squished their cheeks together even though he needed to bend slightly down, “Don’t be jealous, you have your own charm too, my sweet daughter...”

“Ugh, no. Please, just stop,” Mikasa tried to pry off from the grasp.

“You guys are fun to watch,” Armin chuckled.

Finally letting Mikasa go, Erwin turned to Armin, “Yes, yes. So, when will you take Mikasa out for a date? I only approve of you. I don’t trust any other men, or… women if that’s what she prefers.”

“I— well,” Armin stuttered.

“Stop it, Erwin. And I prefer men, for now, in this life time of mine,” Mikasa replied that somehow, ended the conversation right then and there, before they changed into lighter topic, like the horror that you’d find by living in an old castle.

—

—

Later on, Erwin made chamomile tea for everyone. Even when Mike joined back after the house cleaner already did their job and left, Eren still outside with Levi, enjoying the warmth of morning sun.

“Being kept in a basement makes Levi really enjoy the sun, huh,” Mike watched them and motioned Eren to come for tea-time when the brunette looked his way.

In an instant, Eren came hurriedly with Levi still clung onto him and surprised everyone with a sudden thought of his, “You guys gonna get back home after lunch, right? I have an idea. How about having a small barbeque?”

Mikasa nodded, “I am up with that. Last night ingredients are enough for having a simple barbeque. I’ll go get them.”

“I’m coming with you,” Armin followed her.

“Do you have barbeque and grilling equipment? I’ll set them up,” Mike offered.

Eren scoffed, “Don’t act like you don’t know. You and Erwin bought many things for me when I moved here and that barbeque thingy are included. They’re in the storehouse at the backyard. Let me show you.”

“Ahhh, barbeque… I’m already hungry,” Hanji followed them with Erwin to helped Mike, since Eren was kinda getting hard to move freely with Levi clung onto him while eyeing Hanji calculatedly.

In no time –thanks to their eagerness—, they started to have a little barbeque party at the backyard.

As Erwin grilled the sausages, he sighed happily, “This is a really nice quality time with my family. Let’s do this every week in here.”

“No,” Eren objected instantly.

“So stingy…” Hanji whined from behind.

Erwin only chuckled at that, “It’s okay. We can do other things for quality time. Anyway, Eren, don’t hesitate to call me or Hanji about Levi, okay? Since you’re going to take care of him alone in here.”

“Now, that got me thinking. On Monday to Thursday I’m gonna leave from 8am to 3pm to teach at Sina Uni. I am not sure if I can leave Levi alone while he’s still has difficulty to walk…”

“I’ll come to your rescue!” Hanji offered. “I’m actually having this week and next week off,” She added.

“Is that okay? I mean, to spend your week off by doing my favour,” Eren hesitated.

“I’m okay by myself,” Levi stated, finally speaking after being quiet for some time.

“But, your legs still need some time to heal until you can walk without feeling any pain. What if you want to go to the bathroom, kitchen, or somewhere else when I’m not home?” Eren reasoned.

“I can crawl around…”

“Absolutely not. Once you’re able to stand and walk by your own, I’ll let you stay home by yourself, until then, you’re not allowed to be home alone. Hanji will accompany you next week, and if by next week you’re still having trouble on walking, then… maybe I’ll buy you a wheelchair.”

“I’m not disabled.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry. I’ll write you a stronger medicine prescription so Levi can at least walk around the house after next week,” Erwin handed the grilled sausage to Hanji and went inside to write the said prescription. Later, he put the prescription on Eren’s pocket and continued on grilling more sausages and patties as if he was never left the griller.

“Levi, are you mad because I don’t approve you to stay home alone while I’m teaching at Uni?” Eren asked Levi who lowered his gaze since his last talk.

Levi looked over at Eren sceptically, “Yeah. I know I’m just a stranger, but you could at least put a little trust in me to—”

Eren cut him off immediately, “It’s not because I don’t trust you, it’s because I’m worried about you.”

“Why worried?”

“Because we’re housemates now, aren’t we?”

At that, Levi faced Eren with eyes widened slightly and nodded.

“Cute. We’ll be getting along just fine,” Eren smirked.

“Ah… I’m glad if you can get along, but please don’t do something inappropriate just yet. First of all, you need to get to know each other first. I remember the time when Mike and I—”

“Levi, your hair is pretty long. Does it bothering you? Wanna cut it? Mike can do that if you’d like,” Eren suggested, completely ignoring Erwin.

The said man only chuckled at his step son’s behaviour toward him and continued on grilling the almost-done patties. He knew that Eren was trying to hide his embarrassment because Erwin was able to read the situation of the possible future if the two were getting closer and closer.

Not that Erwin mind, really. But Levi needed to prove himself to Erwin that he meant no harm and will be a good housemate that won’t put Eren in any troubles. Erwin might think a bit too far at the situation, but that’s just how he is. After all, Erwin and Mike treasured their children dearly, adopted or not.

Meanwhile, Levi who also ignored Erwin, spoke in a low tone to Eren while examined his shoulder length raven hair, “I wanna get it cut. It’s bothersome.”

“I’ll only do undercut, though. Since that’s how Erwin wants to be cut.”

“Undercut is convenience,” Erwin piped in.

Levi looked at Eren for confirmation.

The brunette let Levi decide, “It’s up to you if you’re fine with undercut.”

“I’m okay with anything hairstyle as long as it’s not getting in my vision.”

“Do you even have hair clipper and other things that needed to let Mike do that?” Armin asked curiously.

“Ah, let’s just say, Erwin and Mike bought me everything for this old castle. Even the one that seems useless,” Eren admitted.

“Because all his savings were being used to buy this place, he got nothing left to buy necessary furniture like a bed. Where would he go to sleep, then? Sofa? He doesn’t even own one. Sleeping bag? Might as well camp outside. Floor? That’s obviously a no. So, Mike and I stepped in and bought the things that Eren needs to live by himself, we even decorate everything for him,” Erwin beamed.

“Oh, _wittle Ewen_ , you’re being spoiled,” Armin teased.

“Let me explain. If I didn’t agree with them, they will do anything to keep me stay with them at Shiganshina. By anything, I mean, _anything_ ,” Eren reasoned.

“Okay, fine. If you say so,” Armin laughed at Eren’s determined face to keep his dignity in place.

“I have the hair clipper with me and this thin blanket for Levi to use so the fallen hair won’t spread everywhere,” Mike suddenly came and spoke next to Eren who was taking a step back in a sudden.

“Don’t do that. You’re startling me,” Eren took a deep breath.

Mike only shrugged and handed the blanket to Eren.

Gently, Eren seated Levi on a chair that was already there and tied the said blanket on the back of his pale neck.

“Here, you must be hungry,” Eren fed him some meats, since Levi’s hands were tucked underneath the blanket. Levi took the action nicely as he sat still while Mike cut his raven hair.

“How obedient,” Mikasa said with a plate of grilled meat on her hands that Erwin just finished cooking.

“If I do that, will he eat the meat from me or bite my hand instead?” Armin asked.

“Bite you, for sure.”

“I thought so, too,” Armin nodded in agreement.

—

—

A while later, Mike finally done on giving Levi a haircut and stepped back, “There.”

“Ooo, look! So handsomeee,” Hanji cooed. She was going to caress the hair, but Levi hissed and tried to claw her. She stepped back and laughed, “That was close.”

“That was dangerous and it would definitely hurt if he managed to claw or even bite you,” Erwin shook his head. He put his own hands tightly into his chest, remembering the time when Levi bit him.

Eren chuckled at the sight and turned to Levi with a satisfied smile, “The undercut suits you well. You look fresh.”

Levi only nodded at Eren. It’s not like he knew how to reply that statement.

Later on, they continued their barbeque and even happily clean-up when they done, before they finally left with dramatic farewell from Erwin and his promise to visit the old castle every weekend. Eren, of course, rejected the idea instantly. But as to not make his step-father sad, he agreed to let Erwin visit occasionally, say… once every two weeks, instead of weekly.

After sending them off, Eren closed the door and walked further into the house, to the living room where Levi seated, “It’s just us now. It’s going to be weird for me to have this place become so quiet after they all left, but it’s somehow peaceful, right?”

Levi nodded.

“What do you want to do now?” Eren flopped down next to the raven.

“Eat.”

Eren chuckled at that, “But, we were just having a barbeque… How about watching movie?”

“Okay.”

“What kind of movie do you like?”

Levi shrugged, “I don’t know. Anything.”

To be safe, Eren put an animated adventure movie and watched it with Levi, and not forgetting to get two glasses of water, a bowl of popcorn, another bowl filled with gummies and chips, and a large blanket for them to share.

Much to Eren’s surprise, Levi was so absorbed in watching the movie and didn’t even touch the snacks. Once it ended, he fell asleep with his head rested on Eren’s shoulder.

Eren smiled at the sight. He tried to grab a glass of water for his dry throat from all the snacks, but with Levi suddenly snuggled closer next to him, his tan hand loose a balance and accidentally broke the glass.

The sound of breaking glass made Levi jolted awake. He scooted to the end of the sofa and looked around with menacing expression on his face.

Thankfully, Eren who noticed this immediately approached the pale young man, “Levi, it’s okay. It’s me, Eren. I just accidentally broke a glass.”

Levi tried to bite and claw Eren’s face, but when steel-blue eyes met with emerald ones, Levi paused and started to calm down.

“Come here, sorry for startling you earlier,” Eren open his arms for Levi. He wanted to ask what made Levi wore such expression just from hearing the sound of breaking glass, but he held himself. _Not yet_. It was not a good time for such question, not now, not when Levi still easily triggered by every little thing that Eren can’t predicted.

While holding Levi in his arms and wrapped him in a blanket, Eren caressed the raven hair, “Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“Just close your eyes, you’ll sleep eventually.”

“Okay,” Levi complied easily.

“Say, today went rather well, huh? What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Eat, sleep,” Levi mumbled with his eyes still closed.

“Good idea. What should we eat tomorrow?” Eren waited for an answer, but all he got as a reply was a slow breathing from Levi.

Eren smiled an unknown smile. He closed his eyes and later, he too, fell asleep while embracing Levi in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whale, this is quite long… But hey, at least I finished this chapter, haha. I miss writing and I miss you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite all the flaws. Next chapter will be Levi and Hanji bonding time, lol. Will Hanji make it out alive?


	4. 04. Secret

Levi and Eren spent the whole Sunday lazing around the old castle. Having such a day with Eren was categorized as a good day –according to Levi—, it even made his face softened and relaxed.

But when Monday morning arrived, Hanji came and interrupted Levi’s quiet breakfast with Eren, which made the raven young man’s face immediately went grumpy. And when Eren stood up to bid his goodbye to Levi, the grumpiness turned into a small sulk.

Eren found it adorable. If he could, he would stay and spent another lazy day with Levi. Unfortunately, he must go earned the money from teaching in University, because he had bills to pay.

“Levi, I promise I’ll be home soon. I’ll even bring you the macarons from the Uni cafeteria, how about that? You like sweets, right? I’ve been told that the macarons there are really, well… sweet,” Eren convinced the sulking Levi, who was looking down and hid his face with his bangs.

“Levi?” Eren called out when he didn’t get any reply.

Reluctantly, Levi looked at Eren in the eyes and nodded, “Okay.”

Eren smiled pleasantly and ruffled the raven hair, “Be nice while I’m away. Don’t bite or scratch Hanji.”

“But, she’s creepy…”

“Hey! I heard that!” Hanji half shouted as she helped herself with breakfast.

Eren chuckled and ruffled the raven hair even more, “That’s how she is. Just be nice, okay?

“Okay.”

“Good,” Eren hummed. “If you need anything, just let Hanji know. Bye, Levi, Hanji.”

“Bye…” Levi said in a low voice, ignoring Hanji’s frantic wave toward Eren.

Levi and Hanji continued to eat breakfast in silence. After Hanji finished cleaning up the table, she pulled out something from her bag and showed the content to Levi with a grin plastered on her face, “It’s time for your medicineee.”

“No.”

“But this is from Erwin’s prescription. I bought it according to Eren’s request yesterday via text, you know? It supposed to heal your legs faster. I even add a little more dosage, so you could heal even faster.”

“No.”

“Don’t you want your legs to heal soon so you can walk around, or even go visit Eren at Uni?” Hanji’s grin never faltered.

“Visit Eren?” Levi seemed interested at that. _A bit_. He was still bothered by Hanji’s presence, though.

“Mmmhm. Also, you get to help Eren to clean this place soon. I heard you like cleaning? That’s what I heard from Eren. You could clean this place, together, with Eren, soon! Of course, that would only happen when your legs are healed.”

“Wait. Visit Eren, clean with Eren, and… you won’t be here anymore?” Levi asked with boring yet hopeful look on his face.

Hanji dramatically slumped onto the dining table, “The last one is just so cruel. But, yes…”

Without hesitation, Levi stretched out his hand, “Give me the medicine.”

“Yes, yes. Here, take two pills for three times each day. Also, this—” Hanji showed Levi a small tube bottle, “—a salve for your legs. Let me show you how by rubbing it out on you, okay? Just this once, to demonstrate it.”

Levi thought for a second before he gave her an unsure nod.

Hanji beamed at that and squatted next to Levi, “It’ll be quick. Just squirt a little amount of salve and rub it lightly on the wound like this. You can do this by yourself later. Put this salve on your legs three times a day, okay? Oh, by the way, you almost have no hair on your legs, it makes me envy—”

Levi cut her off by tugging on her layered bangs rather harshly, making Hanji laughed in pain, “Ah, please don’t pull my hair like that. I’m just stating my opinion, haha.”

After she finished with Levi’s legs, Hanji stood up and beamed again as if Levi’s act toward her earlier didn’t happen at all, “Done. Now, what are we gonna do? Wanna watch a movie? Wanna do the 20 questions? Wanna have some snacks? Wanna—”

“Tch, shut up, shitty glasses. Don’t bother me. I’m going to my room,” Levi carefully went down and crawled, bringing the medicine with him that he put in his shirt pocket.

“Eh, wait, don’t crawl like that. Let me carry you,” Hanji offered her hands only to be slapped away.

“No. Get away, don’t touch me. Creepy four eyes,” Levi frowned and continued crawling.

Hanji face palmed and sighed, “Ah, Eren won’t like it if you crawling like that… He worried you’ll get hurt, you know?”

Levi kept crawling, ignoring her.

“Here I thought you only do small talk and reply. Turned out you’re so sassy… Yet so obedient when Eren’s around. I need to write this,” Hanji pulled out her notebook and pen. She then heard a door clicked open and closed. She looked up from her notebook, murmuring to herself, “Wait, isn’t that… Eren’s room?” Hanji chuckled and continued scribbling down on Levi’s strange, yet adorable behaviour.

—

—

Levi spent his time in Eren’s bedroom on that day. Hanji had to bring his lunch to the room since he didn’t want to get out. Not until Eren was back from Uni.

It was when nearing the time of Eren’s arrival that Levi finally opened the door to get out of the room only to meet with Hanji standing right in front of the door with big grin on her face.

The brunette woman crouched down on Levi’s level, still grinning, “I knew you’ll come out from the room eventually. Waiting for Eren, aren’t you? I’ll wait with you, buddy! Where should we wait? Living room? Front porch?”

Levi paid no attention her and crawled away from the creepy glasses woman.

She stood up straight and walked beside the crawling Levi, ignoring the annoyed look from the raven and shrugged, “You know, I get that you don’t feel like socializing with me. But, if you have something you want to tell, you can always tell me.”

Levi paused –not even looking at Hanji— and continued crawling.

“Yeah, that didn’t make any sense, huh? You can tell Eren, though. Make sure he knows everything, he deserves it, you know? I mean, it doesn’t have to be soon, but eventually, when you’re ready?”

Levi stopped and looked up, his brows rose slightly, “Tell him what? About what had happened to me in the past?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Levi looked away.

“But it’s bothering you even until now, right? Your past, I mean.”

“It’s not. So, shut up.”

“You should talk it out. Think of it as a ‘goodbye’ to your past. I’m not saying you will forget about it after you talk about it, but by telling someone, at least you will—”

Levi huffed, “Fine. I’ll tell him, but when I feel like it. Now shut up, you’re annoying.”

Hanji laughed and sat beside Levi when they arrived at the front door, “I know I annoyed you, but you’re pretty cool, despite all the biting, the scratching, and especially the sass. We could be buddies, even best buddies! You know, people with different personalities tend to get along well.”

A silence.

“But, speaking as a friend of yours, I hope one day you would talk it out to me, not just Eren.”

“Who said we’re friends?”

“Right. We’re not friends, we’re family,” Hanji gave him a side hug only to be pushed by Levi.

Just then, the door clicked open, revealing Eren who smirked at the sight that welcomed him, “You guys seem to be having fun.”

“We are,” Hanji beamed.

“We’re not. Get her away from me,” Levi said. He kept trying to push her away, but she held him tightly in her grasp.

“Now, now,” Eren chuckled. He put down his bag and crouched down to pried Hanji away from Levi, “Are you behaving yourself?” He patted the raven hair.

A nod.

“Good.”

Eren then turned to Hanji, “Thank you for taking care of him while I’m away.”

“No worries. Anything for my baby munchkin,” Hanji squished her and Eren’s cheek together as she hugged him tightly.

Levi glared at Hanji and tried to pry them away. Once he succeeded, he reached out and linked his arms on Eren’s neck and gave her a satisfied look as if he won something.

Eren grabbed Levi with his right hand, while the other was reaching out for his bag and pull out two transparent plastic boxes of macarons. He put one box on Levi’s palm, “I bought the promised macarons from the Uni cafeteria. Here’s for you, Levi. And…” Eren put the other box on Hanji’s, “This one is for you.”

“Waaa, sweet, sweet macarons. Thank you!” Hanji got up and happily accepted.

Eren nodded at that and stood up while carrying Levi with both of his arms.

Silently, Levi compared his and Hanji’s box. He smirked at himself when he realized he was getting the bigger box with more macarons inside.

Hanji and Eren who noticed this, tried to maintain their laugh.

“Well, then…” Hanji grabbed her own bag that was put not too far from where they stood and beamed at the two, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye guys!”

The front door was being opened and closed in seconds. In a swift motion, she left just like that.

Stunned at what had just happen, Levi could only stare at the door with widened eyes. Happy that Hanji left, but he thought there will be a dramatic _see-you-later_ from that shitty glasses. Glad that she didn’t, though.

“Yeah, I almost forget… She’s that random, so it’s not unusual for her just go home like that,” Eren said, more to himself. He then looked at Levi with a small smile, “Anyway, how are your legs?”

“Better, I am able to stand up now,” Levi wiggled from Eren’s grasp as he tried to stand up on his own. Still, it was a hard thing to do if he didn’t lean half of his weight on Eren.

“Really? Don’t push yourself too hard, let your body heal nicely. I hope Erwin’s prescription works well on you.”

“I am okay, better now, really,” Levi replied. He was forgetting to tell Eren about extra dosage Hanji gave him, but that didn’t seem to matter anyway.

“Good,” Eren retorted.

Steel-blue eyes were looking at the emerald ones. Suddenly, he remembered Hanji’s words about telling Eren what he deserved to know.

“Levi?”

Cupping both of Eren’s cheek, Levi spoke, “I’ll tell you everything eventually.”

Eren was confused for a moment, but then he smiled, knowing what Levi had meant; the past and why the raven ended up in the basement. He then lifted Levi and carried him back, “Take your time. I’ll be here waiting.”

A nod.

“Now, you sure you didn’t give Hanji a bad time?” Eren teased.

Another nod.

“Hmmm, you seem to get along really well.”

“No, she’s too much and annoying.”

Eren chuckled, “That’s just how she is. Bear with her, alright? I just can’t seem to leave you alone and she’s the only one that has the time to take care of you while I’m not here.”

“But now you’re here so I don’t need her,” Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“Ah, don’t let Hanji know about what you said just now. It’s gonna make her sad.”

“Whatever.”

“Now, what do you want for dinner? I don’t feel like cooking. Is pizza okay?”

At that, Levi nodded quickly, too quick, “Been a long time since I ate pizza.”

“Pizza it is! Ah, maybe I should order two large pizzas just in case,” Eren said the last sentence to himself, remembering Levi’s appetite.

He put Levi down on the sofa and pulled out his phone, “What do you want? I’m gonna call the famous pizzeria in this neighbourhood, the Colossal Pizza. I usually go with meat lovers or seafood lovers, but there is also barbeque chicken, hawaiian, pepperoni, vegetable delight—”

“Meat lover and vegetable delight,” Levi replied before Eren finished his sentence.

“Alright. Extra cheese?”

“No? But if you want extra cheese, go ahead.”

“Two large pizzas, one meat lover and one vegetable delight, no extra cheese. Got it,” Eren replied the order and called the delivery right away.

Later on, they were watching an architecture documentary on TV while waiting the pizza to arrive. When they heard the bell door ring, Eren got up to check up on it and back with two boxes of pizza.

Levi, of course, immediately devoured them when Eren told him to eat while he grabbed two cans of cola.

As Levi was eating his seventh slice of pizza, Eren had stopped at his fourth and slid the pizza boxes closer to Levi, “I’m full. You can finish the rest.”

And Levi did eat the last five slices, which resulted in him being unable to move from the sofa because his stomach was too full to the point where it hurts.

Eren poked Levi’s bulging stomach in concern despite how cute the round tummy was, “You okay there?”

Levi looked down and frowned, “I feel sick. No more eating too much.”

“Yeah, it’s not good for your health either. I guess I am spoiling you. From now on, let’s have you enough portions of meal. The right portion; not less but also not too much.”

A nod.

“I guess this macarons can wait for tomorrow, then,” Eren put the box of macarons aside and threw the empty pizza boxes to the bin before they continued watching TV.

When Eren felt that Levi almost dozed off next to him, the brunette got up and offered his arms, “Sleepy? Let’s go brush our teeth and go to bed.”

Levi nodded again and reached out Eren’s arms to let the tan man carried him.

Eren turned off the TV and retired for the night with Levi in his arms.

—

—

It was Thursday evening. Eren will get back home from the Uni soon. Meanwhile, Levi still stayed in his room and waited for Eren to come home with Hanji somewhere around.

Days had passed with not much difference since Monday. The only difference was that Levi now able to walked, although so slowly and carefully since his legs still hurting him if he force it to move too much.

As Levi walked from the bedroom to wait for Eren’s arrival in the living room, Hanji –who was getting back from the toilet— beamed happily, “You finally able to walk without wobbling like a new-born fawn. The extra dosage I gave you turned out pretty well. I’m proud of myself.”

“Don’t tell Eren, it’s a surprise.”

“Okay, okay. Ah, but look at you, my little child. From only able to stand up, to walk little by little, and now— whoa!” Hanji backed away when Levi tried to claw her, which she only laughed it off, “I forget you still do that. But that’s what makes you… _you_.”

“Creep.”

Just then, Eren opened the front door and greeted them, “Hello, Levi, Hanji. Waiting for me just like usual, huh.”

Levi nodded while Hanji pouted, “This is the last day of my _Levi-sitting_. My job here is done. I will spend the rest of my weekend by lazing around before I’m gonna back to work on Monday next week. Ugh.”

“Right. Thank you for taking care of Levi and watch the house for the past four days while I’m away. I’m sorry to bother your weeks off.”

“No worries, I enjoy it, really.”

Eren nodded and turned to Levi, “Next week Hanji won’t be taking care of you while I’m away, since she is no longer on a vacation.”

“Yup. Hanji is back into business. My lovely patients are all waiting for me!”

“What to do… I don’t feel comfortable leaving Levi alone while I’m at Uni.”

“Oh, pshhh, you are a lecturer, right?”

“Uh huh?”

“Well, just give your students assignments to do and go back home after that,” Hanji suggested.

“That’s, uh, sounds irresponsible…”

“Just for next week. See, with how Levi is doing right now, I’m sure next week he can walk around the house with no worry,” Hanji winked knowingly at Levi.

“I guess…” Eren stared at Levi’s standing form and nodded. He rested his hand on Levi’s waist and gave it a light squeeze, “Come, Levi. Hanji is about to leave. Have you already said your thanks for taking care of you while I’m not home?”

“She didn’t do much. I mainly spent my day in the room. But thanks anyway,” Levi mumbled.

“Awww, you’re welcome,” Hanji ruffle Levi’s hair only to get bitten right after.

Eren immediately separated them and apologized to Hanji, which she just laughed it off and waved at the two before she excused herself.

Once she left, Eren turned to Levi, “Let’s working on stopping your biting and clawing habit. If you don’t like how people invade your personal space, just tell them how you feel. Tell them no. Verbally.”

“What if they still bother me even after I tell them verbally?”

“Then you could try to move away or push them off slightly.”

“What if that doesn’t affect them?”

“If that’s the case, then you can bite and claw them, I guess. Just, don’t do it excessively?”

“Okay.”

Eren chuckled and patted the raven hair, “You can stand on your own now.”

“Yes, as you can see.”

“Good. I hope you get well soon so I could leave you here alone without worry while I am away,” Eren caressed the soft locks gently, making Levi hummed in content.

—

—

Eren’s day off on Friday was spent on cleaning the old castle.  Levi was having a snack while he watched the brunette every move.

Levi actually wanted to complain, because Eren did everything half-assedly. But he didn’t have heart to do so. The place was quite big, so Eren probably got tired doing all the cleaning by himself.

All in all, Friday was quite peaceful for the both of them.

Then, Saturday came. The two were a bit startled when they heard the bell rung while they were watching a random weekend show.

While Levi stayed in living room, Eren went to open the door, and was greeted by a big plate of food in front of him.

“Hello! Here, here, Mike made lasagna and pudding,” Erwin pointed at the plate that Mike carried and the bag on Mike’s arm that probably filled with cups of pudding. Erwin then showed a few shopping bags that he carried himself, “I also bought some clothes that probably would fit Levi.”

“Thanks for the food, Mike,” Eren opened the door wide enough to let the buff man in. He then nodded at Erwin who happily enter the old castle, “I almost forget that he keeps wearing my clothes that slightly bigger on him.”

“I’m sure wearing your clothes already comfortable enough for him. But he still needs the clothes that fit him, right? Now, now, how are you and Levi?”

“Fine, we’re fine.”

“Heeey Ereeen,” Hanji slightly shoved Erwin to quickly get inside with Mikasa and Armin towing behind.

“You guys are here, all of you,” Eren stated, a bit surprised.

“Why of courseee,” Hanji sang.

“Eren, you cleaned it up?” Mikasa looked down at the floor that somehow cleaner than she expected it would.

“Yeah, yesterday. It was so tiring.”

“I guess you did an okay job since you’re doing it all alone, right? Or, did Levi help you?” Armin asked.

“Nah. His legs still need some time to recover.”

“Next week I’ll help,” Erwin offered.

“You don’t have to, really,” Eren rejected the idea instantly.

“Once I’m fully recovered, I’ll help you, Eren,” Levi’s head popped from the sofa.

“See?” Eren pointed at Erwin in relief.

As they gathered in the living room, Erwin sat on the other side of Levi and smiled, “If you two need help, you can just ring me up.”

“No need,” Levi declined the offer simply.

“Here, eat up,” Mike came from the kitchen and put a few plates with lasagna on it with the help of Armin, while Mikasa and Hanji brought cans of soda that they found in the fridge.

“You guys really make yourself at home, huh,” Eren said in disbelief as he sat next to Levi, yet he let them do whatever they please.

Indeed, the guests did as they please in the old castle, where Eren and Levi resided, doing everything that they could think of as if they were at their own home.

It was only later that evening after dinner time –with Mike and Erwin cooked for them all—, they finally decided to leave the old castle.

As Eren and Levi saw them off to the front door, Erwin slipped an envelope on Levi’s hand, “Here. Pocket money for you.”

“He’s not a child, though,” Mikasa peeked from behind him.

“Well, I can’t help but treat him that way. Ah, suddenly I want grandchildren. I probably gonna spoil them rotten. Mikasa, I count on you. Make more than two children, will you?”

“Eren can adopt or do the surrogate, don’t burden me like that,” Mikasa casually headed to the car along with Armin next to her.

Upon seeing Mikasa and Armin, Hanji slapped Erwin’s arm playfully, “They are awkwardly cute. When’s the wedding?”

“With the way they are now, probably never,” Eren replied, earning a small hum from Mike.

Erwin sighed, “Forget grandchildren. At this rate, I’m gonna die before I can held my grandchild. Then, Eren, you are my only hope.”

“Alright, don’t pressure the children, will you? Let’s go home, now. Mikasa and Armin already waiting in the car,” Mike guided his husband to the car.

“Well, take care, guys!” Hanji waved at them and went into the car before it drove off right away.

As the door clicked shut, Eren huffed, “What a day.”

Levi nodded, agreeing with him, and offered the envelope from Erwin for Eren to take.

“Keep it, Erwin gave it to you.”

Levi looked down at the envelope and reluctantly put it in his pocket pants.

“Anyway, how about you try on the clothes that Erwin bought? See if everything fits you,” Eren smiled. Clearly he just wanted to have Levi doing the just-for-fun kind of fashion show for Eren’s amusement. 

“Okay,” Levi nodded and instantly wrapped himself around Eren to be carried to the room.

Eren was right. He was amused at how Levi awkwardly tried on the various outfits. After spending an hour, turned out that everything Erwin bought was almost fit into Levi, just slightly bigger on him. But not as big as Eren’s clothes, no, far from it.

“These clothes will fit you just right once you gain some weight, but other than that, everything looks good on you.”

When Eren met with an utter silence, he asked, “What is it?”

Levi stared at his new sleeping wear on him, “I don’t get to wear your clothes to sleep anymore? This one fits me enough, but feels uncomfortable somehow.”

“You’ll get used to it. Yet, if it still feels uncomfortable, feel free to rummage my wardrobe and wear whatever you like,” Eren assured.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Levi. Anything for you,” Eren replied with a small smile. Unaware on how deep the meaning behind his words were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hanji and Levi are now friend— no, family. I guess? Haha. The ‘secret’ will be ‘revealed’ on the next chapter and we will see how Eren reacted! c:<
> 
> Also, I just want to thank you for all of you who take time to read this story and even enjoyed it (despite all the flaws), as well as giving kudos and lovely comments. I am so happy, I now even know how this story going to end, probably, and maybe this will have around 20 chapters in total. Each new chapter will be post once every week, if no issues. Thank you and see you on the next chapter! c:


	5. 05. Revealed

Although Eren enjoyed the weekend that he spent with Levi, he couldn’t say the same on Monday morning –where he was on restless mode— right before he went to the University, “So… I’m taking half-day off for the whole week. I will be back before lunch. Okay?”

A nod from Levi.

“Do you want to go to the toilet? Better go now while I’m still here to help you.”

Levi shook his head, “No need for now. Besides, I can go by myself later.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen. I am aware that you can stand up straight now, but I think walking with your own legs would be a no-no. Not yet, at least. So, toilet?”

“No need, Eren.”

“Alright. Here are some snacks and drinks while you’re waiting until I return back from the Uni,” Eren put them on the living room table in front of Levi.

“Thank you.”

“And this is the remote TV. You know how to use it, right?” Eren handed it reluctantly.

“I know.”

“Okay. You sure you don’t want to use the toilet?”

“No, Eren.”

“In case of emergency, just crawl to the toilet if you really can’t hold it, okay? Although I prefer you hold them until I can help you to use the toilet. I don’t want something happen to you.”

“Like what?”

“Uh, slip, fall, hit onto something, drown— oh shit, you could’ve drowned while I’m not here to help you!”

“I won’t get drown while using the toilet.”

“Still…”

Levi didn’t feel like arguing or telling him that he was already able to walk, because he wanted to surprise the brunette. So, he just shrugged it off, “Okay, I’m not going to the toilet without your help.”

“Good. That’s a relief. Don’t drink too much water for now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Patting the bony shoulder, Eren smiled in relief, “Good. I’m going now.”

A nod.

“I’ll be home soon.”

“See you soon,” Levi gave him a small, lazy wave.

Once the door clicked shut, Levi waited a few minutes and get down from the sofa.

Slowly and carefully, he walked to his room and changed his clothes. Since he was able to walk freely, he was going to do his plan on surprising Eren at Uni today.

 _‘What would Eren’s reaction be?’_ Levi, of course, thought about all the positive reactions he would get from Eren and it made him eager to go. Maybe Eren will take him out for lunch. It’s been a long time since he ate out. _Too long._

Levi’s mind too caught up in thinking about the surprise and the reaction he would get, it made him forget about his anxiety on meeting the strangers or even being in a crowd.

Levi brought the pocket money he got from Erwin which he put into the pocket bag that he borrowed from Eren, just in case. He then shut all the windows and went out through the back door –since Eren locked the front door and he brought the key with him— without forgetting to lock it from outside and putting the key into the bottom of the flower pot.

Levi took a small pause to enjoy the sunshine for a while before he walked away and abruptly stopped once he closed the gate. He didn’t know where the University located.

Should he ask someone?

Just then, Levi remembered his social anxiety.

But if he didn’t ask someone, he won’t know how to get to the University where Eren’s at.

Bracing himself, he stepped forward and asked the young man that happened to walk toward his direction, “Excuse me?”

The stranger stopped, looking up from his phone, “Yes?”

Levi felt like going to bite or claw the young man and told him to go away, because he felt weird all over. But he put away that thought and asked in a low tone, “Uh, how to get to the Uni?”

“Uni?”

“The… Sina Uni,” Levi tried to recall the name of the University.

“Ah, Sina University. It’s over there,” The young man turned around and pointed to his left, “You see that tall tower with clock attached on it? That’s Sina University’s landmark.”

Levi nodded.

He then pointed the bus stop not too far from where they stood, “You can go to the bus stop over there and get off at Sina University bus stop that located right across that tower. Or… you can just walk to get there.”

“I’ll walk. Which way should I take?” Because, like hell Levi would take the bus and being surrounded by smelly strangers in a cramped space.

“Although I said you could walk there, it’s almost like, thirty to forty five minutes of walking, or even more, depends on how fast you walk…”

“It’s okay.”

The young man nodded in understanding. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a notebook with a pen pasted on it. He focused on his notebook for a while and ripped the paper as he gave it to Levi, “I am not good at explaining, so I drew you the map to get there.”

“Thank you,” Levi took the paper gratefully, although he didn’t let that expression reached his face.

“Good luck, dude. I gotta go now,” The young man waved and continued his walk.

Looking at the stranger’s back, Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he mumbled, “Dude?”

He shrugged it off and just started to follow the map that was nicely drawn by the random stranger. Levi walked slowly –but surely—, forgetting his anxiety as he was passing by some strangers and just focusing at the paper in his hand.

Every few minutes he stopped to get some rest, since his legs would pain him if he didn’t give them a little rest.

After almost one and a half hour of slow walking, Levi had finally arrived in front of the Sina University’s landmark tower.

Standing there, Levi smiled at himself until it turned into a small frown when he realized he didn’t know what to do from now, since Eren’s whereabouts was unknown to him in this huge campus.

With heavy steps, Levi rested his back against the tower and slumped down, wrapping his knees with his arm and sighed with eyes closed.

Levi was thankful that most of the passers-by didn’t seem to care and ignored him. But after staying in that position for a while, he heard a concerned female voice, “Excuse me? Are you okay? Feeling sick? Or, perhaps, are you lost?”

Levi stared uneasily at the stranger. “I’m waiting for someone,” He replied. In truth, he was going to went back to the old castle and just surprised Eren there.

“Who are you waiting for? Have you tried contacting the person?”

“Eren,” Levi simply answered the first question, ignoring the second one.

“Eren?”

“He works here.”

“Many people work here, I’m afraid,” The woman smiled.

Levi tried to remembering Eren’s full name, “Eren _Yee-gur_? He is a new lecturer in here.”

“Ah, Eren Yeager! I happen to teach in the same department as him. Lucky you.”

“Oh…”

The woman checked out the watch on her wrist, “If I’m not mistaken, he has a lecture at this kind of time. Shall I take you in? You could wait in the staff area instead of here.”

“Can I?”

“Of course you can. I will let Eren know once we’ve got there, how about that?” The woman offered her slim hand to help Levi got up.

Levi, despite his anxiety, took the woman’s hand and used it as assistance for him to get up, “Okay.”

Walking slowly next to Levi, the woman spoke up, “Say, are you Eren’s younger brother? Running an errand for him or something?”

Levi only looked down. He didn’t know how to answer it. Anyway, why younger brother? He and Eren didn’t resemble each other.

Apparently, his silence was taken as a yes by the woman who squeaked in glee, “Such a cute little brother. I’m Sasha Brauss, but you can call me Sasha. I’m one of Eren’s colleagues.”

“Levi.”

“Nice to meet you, Levi.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Sasha thought Levi was being shy or maybe feeling awkward toward her, so she ended the conversation just like that and they continued to walk in silence.

Once they arrived at the staff area in the building of architecture department, Sasha offered Levi to take a seat on the L-shaped sofa in the staff longue, “Wait here. I’ll look for Eren and let him know about your visit.”

Levi nodded and sat there, awkwardly alone, since no one was around at the moment.

No more than five minutes waiting, he heard a ruckus from outside the room, followed by the door burst open, revealing Eren in sight. “Levi…” The brunette murmured in disbelief.

He walked toward Levi and pulled him up. Turning to Sasha, he gave her a small smile, “Thank you for letting me know. Sorry to bother you, Sasha.”

The woman from earlier, Sasha, chuckled at that, “No worries, Eren. It’s not like my class will start anytime soon. You, on the other hand, are you okay with leaving the class just like that?”

“I’ll email my students for today’s class regarding my situation today. I think I’m gonna go now. He caused enough trouble that make my heart almost stopped,” Eren forced a laugh.

“Well I guess I leave you two, now. I’ve got to prepare PowerPoint presentation for my class later,” Sasha smiled. She patted Eren’s shoulder and waved at Levi, “See you, guys.”

Eren nodded at Sasha. When she was out of sight, he lifted Levi and carried him bridal style as he left the room in a rush to the parking lot. Opening the passenger’s door, he put Levi down silently and closed it with a loud bang. He then opened the driver’s seat and took a sit there, when another loud bang of door closing could be heard.

And then silence.

While Levi was looking at the emerald eyes in expectation, Eren was looking at the steel-blue ones sharply, “What the hell, Levi?!”

“What?”

Massaging his temple and leaned back on the car seat, Eren sighed, “How did you end up here? What is happening here? Who take you here?”

“Well, surprise, surprise. I can walk now. From home to here. Is good, right?”

Eren took a deep breath before he continued his questions, “You’re trying to give me a surprise?”

A nod.

“Well, that works. You surprised me. But, Levi…”

Levi waited for Eren to continue in expectation. Not that he showed it in his face, no, not really.

“You could’ve lost. It’s… What? It’s the first time you go out since you’ve been chained— uh, kept in… _down there_ ,” Eren groaned, now burying his face on the palm of his hands.

“But, I ask someone and he even drew me a map to get here, see?” Levi showed Eren the paper that he got from before.

“Levi! What if you met someone’s bad instead of the good one?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“But I’m not,” Levi frowned. Why was Eren getting angry instead of giving him some… well, some positive feedback or something?

“Not my point. And if Sasha didn’t found you sitting like a lost child against the Sina’s tower— I— You know what? Today was nothing but luck for you, it makes me speechless. Levi, what were you thinking? Surprising me? And here I am, this morning, worry about leaving you alone!”

Levi had enough of Eren’s anger toward him. So, he lunged forward, trying to bite and claw Eren in irritation.

Eren tried to dodge every attack while trying to keep Levi in place but to no avail, “Stop it! Ow, Levi! Levi, you’re hurting me!”

Levi ignored him. He keep biting and clawing as he snarled in anger at Eren, because apparently his expectation was different from the reality he got. He didn’t like the way Eren talk to him in loud and harsh voice. Eren was supposed to be… nice to him or just, nice in general.

Finally able to get a good grip on Levi and stopped the attack, Eren pulled him and hugged him tight, “Sorry…”

As Levi struggling to let go from the grasp, Eren hugged him tighter, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

When Levi was still struggling, Eren whispered next to the pale ear, “Hey now, come on, stop it. I’m sorry for talking like that, I really am.”

As Eren rocked him gently back and forth, Levi gradually calmed down.

Caressing the raven hair, Eren let out a sigh of relief, “Good, good. Sorry I’m acting like I’m mad at you earlier. I’m just worry about you if anything happens. You understand, right?”

“Why worry?” Levi asked in a low tone.

“Well, isn’t it just a natural reaction? I mean, you are like, my responsibility, right?”

Looking up to face Eren, Levi scrunched up his nose in confusion, “Why are you feeling responsible to me?”

“We’re housemates.”

“Mhm?” Levi mumbled, resting his face on Eren’s shoulder, tired from the tantrum he gave before.

“Wait, wait. I know something else other than being housemates!” Eren pushed Levi gently and cupped the pale cheeks with the both of his hands.

When Levi quirked his eyebrows, Eren continued, “It feels like having a kitten!”

Levi scoffed, “I’m human.”

“Yet you act like a kitten. Mhm, yep. Always act like one, now that I realize. Anyway, I always wanted a kitten,” Eren nipped Levi’s nose lightly.

Levi reacted by pulling away from Eren completely and went back to his seat. Touching his nose, he looked up at Eren with reddened face, “Don’t bite me.”

“I’m not allowed to bite you but you are allowed to?” Eren smirked. He pointed his finger and made a circling notion in front of Levi’s face.

Out of instinct –added with a bit of irritation—, Levi bit the annoying finger wag, “Hoh hih.”

Eren laughed upon hearing Levi’s unclear talk, “What was that?”

“I said, stop it,” Levi scrunched up his nose again in annoyance.

Resisting the urge to take another nip at the nose, Eren bopped it playfully and chuckled, “Cute kitty.”

“Whatever,” Levi looked away, his face still red. Apparently he didn’t mind Eren’s joke at the moment, but that was embarrassing for sure.

“Back to the main topic, you did surprise me today. So, congratulations to that and… congratulation on being able to walk again, I guess,” Tan hand tapped on the pale cheek lightly.

Levi nodded awkwardly. Well, this was the response that Levi expected. Kind of.

“Still, your legs are not fully recovered. So, I think it’s better if you’re not forcing your legs too much. How are they doing now? Hurt? Sore?”

“It hurts a bit, but I’m fine.”

Eren grabbed first aid kit from the back seat and took the therapy-cream bottle travel pack. He carefully put Levi’s legs on his thighs and pasted the cream on the pale, skinny legs, “I’ll put Erwin’s medicine salve on you after we get back home. For now, I guess this could work on relieving the pain.”

“Okay.”

After that, Eren put Levi’s legs back down, put away the therapy-cream bottle into its place, and turned to Levi with tired smile, “As you can see, today I left early—”

“Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. What I’m trying to say is, are you ready to go home? I could make us some lunch instead of having some takeout or something.”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“I still wanna be outside for a while…” Levi stared at the sun toward the window longingly.

“Well, how about we go to the park?”

“Okay.”

“You don’t mind having few people around?”

“I mind. No people, just you and me.”

Eren rubbed his chin, thinking, “Well, there’s this café that has some private room, connected with mini flower garden on each room.”

“Garden in a room?” Levi asked sceptically.

“No, no. It is a small open area that somehow connected with the room. I’ve been there with Mikasa and Armin, it’s such a nice place. So, wanna go there?”

The café was an expensive one, especially if he booked a private room with private garden intact. But, seeing Levi nodded almost eagerly, made him didn’t even think about the price anymore. Eren immediately put the seatbelt for Levi and himself, before he drove off to the said café.

They arrived at the said café in no time and Eren went right to one of the waitress, ordering one private room for two people.

Since he was stepping into the café, Levi clung onto Eren while looking down with a scowl on his face. Even when the waitress asked for what Levi would like to eat and drink, he only pointed at the menu silently. Only when the waitress went out to get their sweets and beverages did Levi look up and his eyes started darting here and there, exploring the area.

Eren chuckled in amusement when Levi stood up abruptly and went toward the mini flower garden, touching every flower in such gentleness while enjoying the sunny weather.

Too engrossed with the garden, Levi didn’t realize the sweets and beverages that already placed nicely on the table. Eren had to bring some of the sweets to Levi and called out his name a bit loud in order for the raven to break his fixation on the said garden.

“Enjoying yourself?” Eren handed him a small plate of various sweets when Levi went back inside.

Levi only nodded as he picked a chocolate truffle and popped it into his mouth.

Eren grabbed two chairs from the room and put them in the middle of the garden. He sat on one of the chair and patted the other one, “Come sit.”

Levi complied and they enjoy the sweets in silence. Everytime their small plates got empty, Eren went back to the room and put another sweets. Eren also put their beverages on the room floor in within arm reach from where they were seated, for when they felt the need to drink.

A couple hours passed. Eren sat leisurely in front of Levi and passed him a lunch menu, “Wanna stay longer and order for lunch?”

Levi furrowed his thin eyebrows, thinking hard, “Lunch food looks good, but I wanna go back…”

“Then, we’ll get takeaway lunch from here, how’s that sound?”

“Okay.”

Thus, they ordered for a takeaway before they went back home. And when Eren received the bill, his left eye twitched slightly from the total amount of price he had to pay. But then again, seeing Levi clutches the takeaway box with utmost carefulness as if it was the most precious thing, made Eren paid the bill without being mind at all.

Lunch time had come as they arrived home, the old castle. As usual, Levi’s appetite was big. No wonder, though. Levi lived in the basement with only eating canned tuna. He bet Levi also ate them as little as possible, seeing how the stock was not that much the last time he saw them.

That’s why Eren happily afford enough food for Levi, just not too much. He didn’t want Levi got stomach ache from eating more than his body could handle.

Putting his utensils down, Eren looked at Levi, “Since you already able to walk, I think it’s safe to say that I’m gonna have full-time teaching at Uni, no more half-day off. Are you okay with that?”

Levi nodded with mouth full of pasta.

“I’ll try to spare my free time at Uni and be home for lunch, but if that’s not possible, you could order for delivery.”

Levi shook his head at the mention of delivery.

Eren seemed to understand the reason Levi rejected the idea. The raven probably felt uncomfortable calling for delivery and made any contact with the deliveryman. He didn’t want to socialize –especially with strangers— unless he really, really had to, just like today; with a stranger that drew him a map, and well, with Sasha.

“I will order for you and pay them beforehand, then. I’ll ask for the deliveryman just to ring the bell, put the delivery in front of the door, and leave. Is that okay?” Eren made another offer.

Levi nodded. He swallowed his food and opened his mouth to talk, “Can I visit you at Uni? Not everyday, just once in a while.”

“Once your legs fully healed, you can. But, are you sure that you wanna go outside surrounded with people?”

“I’ll manage.”

“Or you could just come with me at Uni instead of going alone. We’ll go there and back home together.”

“Okay.”

“Good. And if you happen to be a good boy; staying home while I’m away, I’ll bring back some treats for you.”

“I’m no pet,” Levi frowned.

Eren chuckled, “Sorry, you’re just too cute. But I’ll still bring you your treats, though. By treats I mean sweets, of course.”

“Want macarons.”

“Roger that,” Eren nodded and they continued to eat their lunch in silence.

—

—

When Friday came, they cleaned the dirty, old castle together. Eren allowed Levi to help since his legs almost healed completely.

In short, they had fun cleaning together despite Levi being bossy and strict about his cleaning standard. Eren, of course, did what Levi said because it was actually amusing to saw the side of sassy Levi.

The cleanliness resulted Erwin and Mike stared in awe the next day they visited. Erwin came to do the final check-up on Levi’s legs, while Mike, well… Mike was there to accompany Erwin. They had lunch together and right before they ended their visit, Mike gave Levi pocket money just like Erwin did last week.

Levi showed his pocket money at Eren as Erwin’s car drove away.

“Good for you. Keep it, okay? I guess Erwin and Mike have this thought of having you as their third child,” Eren said jokingly.

“Ew. Should I call you brother now?”

“You’re funny. But no, please don’t.”

Levi nodded satisfyingly, “Good.”

“Good?” Eren teased.

“Good.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed rushing, I know. But in my opinion, it turned out just fine, just like what I want to be. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Also, thank you for those who keeps reading my story, following how this is going, even giving kudos, putting on lovely comments, and bookmarking it! c:
> 
> P.S. RIP Chester Bennington, Linkin Park. His voice, especially on Hybrid Theory and Meteora albums are my favourites when I was a middle-schooler (?). I can relate to them. Anyway, sorry for being out of topic. Next chapter we’ll finally know about Levi’s past. Stay tune! c:


	6. 06. Past

It had been weeks since Eren and Levi become housemates. Gradually, they started to get a few routines.

Monday to Thursday, Eren went to Sina University as a lecturer for his _Architectural History classes_ , while Levi would stay at home.

The raven didn’t really enjoyed being alone at such an old, empty castle, but he realized that coming with Eren to Uni was too much to handle for his mental state, or so he thought. So, while Eren was away, he killed the time by doing a little cleaning here and there. Later after that, he would randomly went sunbathing, napping, eating, or watching random movie on Netflix; which Eren recently taught him how to use it.

Moving on to Friday, Eren and Levi would do the weekly-house-cleaning and ended the day by chilling and relaxing together.

Saturday and Sunday was the time where they being lazy and doing nothing, unless one of them suggested something to do. On a special occasion –once every two weeks on Saturday—, Erwin and the others would visit them.

Those were their nowadays routines, _naturally_. But this Friday, Eren decided to skip their weekly-house-cleaning since he needed to go to Uni to grade the major assignment from one of his class. It was a studio assignment of model-making for the third year and he had to go to the architecture studio-classroom, where his students worked and put the models on.

Thus, with a heavy heart, he left Levi for today and told him to just relax. He wasn’t cruel enough to make Levi cleaned the whole castle by himself, while he was away. Little did he know that Levi could do that easily and won’t even mind per se.

This put Levi on a certain thought. A surprise for Eren.

No, he wasn’t going to give Eren a surprise visit like before. He was going to clean the house by himself where everything will become spotless –and sparkling—, added with a preparation of warm bubble bath for Eren on later that day.

With that, Levi worked to clean the entire place by himself as soon as Eren went to the Uni.

Of course, after hours and hours of cleaning, every part of the castle looked spotless, way much better compared when Levi did the usual weekly-house-cleaning with Eren.

Satisfied with his own doing, Levi nodded to himself as he stood next to the front door that slightly open to let the air in, “I want to do this from now on.”

“Do wha— whoa! Levi, this house is… sparkling? Huh? Wait. Did you do all this?” Eren let out a small gasped, shocked at what was greeting him when he came home.

“Yes,” Seeing Eren’s amazed face, somehow made the raven felt happy. “So, as I was saying, I wanna do this from now on.”

“The cleaning?”

A nod.

“All by yourself? You don’t want me to help you?” Eren teased.

“You just relax.”

Eren crossed his arms to his chest, “Really now?”

“Yes. This is my payment for you.”

Uncrossing his arms, Eren then guided Levi to sit on the living room’s sofa, “You know, you don’t really owe me anything. I like having a company. And, don’t you think we’ll finish cleaning this place faster if we do it together?”

“Okay. But we’re going to do the weekly cleaning with my standard.”

“Bossy, I like it.”

“No, I—” He stopped when he saw the cloud getting dark through the window, “Oh.”

“Apparently the rain is going to pour. Really, what’s with the weather that keeps changing randomly these past few weeks?”

“Not sure. Anyway, I am gonna readying your bath.”

“Bath? But it’s only 5 pm— oh well, there he goes,” Eren chuckled as Levi didn’t listen to him and left to readied the bath.

—

—

The rain poured like mad.

After having his bath and dinner, Eren was going to sleep early, and so was Levi.

As the raven haired young man getting comfortable on his bed with warm, fluffy blanket wrapped around him, he heard the sound of thunders blearing loudly.

Levi’s body –that seemed a bit small for his age— jolted at the thrilling sound, even with the lights on around the room. It somehow made him remembering the nightmare of his past. It triggered him.

He was going to run to Eren’s bedroom, but Eren already beat him to it when the door to Levi’s bedroom opened.

“Are you okay, Levi?” Eren rushed to him immediately.

Levi shook his head with a small frown.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and unconsciously caressed the soft raven hair, “What makes you so scared of thunders? What really happened in the basement?”

Levi hesitantly looked up at Eren and mumbled lowly, “Because… thunder reminds me of Kenny, my uncle.”

“What did he do, Levi?” Eren made himself comfortable next to the smaller man and shared the bed.

“I…”

“Take your time,” Eren assured.

“I don’t know my father. I think, since I am able to remember, my mother and I already lived with Kenny.”

“Is your mom…”

“She’s dead when I was around thirteen. I remember it clearly. That day on a rainy night and loud thunders, my mother— my lovely, gentle mother and Kenny argued.”

“What were they arguing about?”

“To make me joined Kenny’s business. Of course, she didn’t approve of it. That’s why they argued.”

Levi took a deep breath and continued, “I remember he was half-drunk. Argue turned into fight. By that time, I saw him lose his shit and grabbed a knife to… to… There were rain and thunder, Kenny, Kenny stab… the fucking prick stab my—”

Hugging the stiff body against his, Eren murmured, “You don’t have to continue. I think I know what happen next. I’m so sorry for what happen to your mother, Levi. I really am.”

“He then… moved out. He brought me with him to stay here, in this old castle. He… started to treat me roughly when he knew I have zero interest into joining his business as con-man after more a year of teaching me to do so. It’s not like I can’t, but I won’t do what he want me to do. Although in his perspective, he saw me as someone incapable.”

“What do you mean?”  Eren’s hug tightened around Levi.

“He hated me for become an unworthy nephew and made me do the housework every day and serve him food, drink, things like that. As if I am his housemaid. Not that I mind, really. But what make it worse, that… he always tried to look for any mistakes I made. I knew… it was just an excuse for him to hit me and beat me up. Later on, he just did them without reasons.”

Levi gritted his teeth, hating on how weak he was, yet he didn’t speak it out and continued his story, “He… that son of a bitch even only allowed me to eat, drink, and sleep on the floor. I also can only use the toilet, the one near the kitchen. Even then, I’m not allowed to go as I like. I had to ask Kenny’s permission to use the toilet.”

“Wha— Levi, did you… take a bath in the toilet, too, then?”

“Yes, I don’t have a choice. But, it’s not like I took a bath everyday. Depends if Kenny allowed me to or not.”

He kept going, “One day I had enough and tried to escape. Of course, with only skin and bones, he caught me easily. That’s when he started to put me in the basement and chained me so I won’t run away. I only get to be unchained and went up when it’s time for me to do the daily routines. That’s when I lose my shit together. I mean, imagine being inside the closed space where it’s dark and dirty with not much air to breathe.”

“I…” Eren was speechless. “Wait, so, the canned food and the bottled water that I saw in the basement were…”

“Were supplies for me to eat and drink,” Levi completed the sentence. He scooted closer next to Eren and shrugged, “I mostly ate his leftover and drank from the tap water. The supplies were only meant for when Kenny’s not around and chained me down there.”

“He’s rarely home?” Eren asked out of curiosity.

“He went out everyday. Usually he was out in the morning and back in the evening or even late at night. When he used the basement to keep me and prevent me from running away, he went out more often, and oddly, he beat me up more often, too.”

“That sick fuck,” Eren spat.

“You know, Kenny was actually a great con-man. After all this time, not once he ever got caught by the police. But then, there’s this none night, I woke up from my sleep because of the voice of people screaming and the sound of guns being fired here and there. Back then, I never thought it was actually a police…

“What did you think happened back then?”

“I thought, maybe, Kenny was getting a visit from one of his victim that looking for revenge. So, I stay quiet in the basement. I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew Kenny was a dead man. Screams, slaps, punches, and even gunshots, so, yeah… I knew what happened immediately.”

“After that, I only live from the supplies that kept in the basement. I try to eat and drink as little as possible, waiting for the chain to rust so I can escape the place.”

“Right, since the basement floor door doesn’t have any lock, you can just open the door and get out of there.”

A nod, “I waited days, weeks, I don’t really know, maybe even months. But then, I heard a ruckus. Like something was being move here and there for three days or so…”

“Three days. Then, the day after that, I moved in,” Eren mumbled to himself.

“Remember when I told you that I waited for the chain to rust so I can escape? Well, I don’t have to wait no more. Thanks to the loud thunder that woke me from my sleep and triggered me, making me scream as I remembering the past, on the day you moved in.”

“And that’s when I found you. Well, actually Erwin was the one who found the door to the basement, but I was the one who found you. Although our meeting was having you lunged at me, still…”

“Eren?”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Thank you for listening to my story. It’s a long-ass story. I wonder how I can ever speak that much.”

Eren hugged Levi even tighter than before and rested his chin on the bony shoulder, “And thank you for letting me know. Thank you for opening up to me. I am really sorry for what happened with you on the past. I— Levi, I don’t even know what to say. Damn, I’m not good, am I?”

“Then don’t say anything. I don’t expect you to give me some mushy talk or whatever. I just… I just want to let you know about me. I mean, we’re housemates, right?”

“Levi, you’re not… uncomfortable staying in this place with me, right? I mean, after what happen—”

Levi cut him off as he tucked his head on Eren’s armpit, “I am happy to be staying here with you. Don’t worry, the place feels different with you here. And, as long as you’re not sending me to the basement—”

“I would never,” This time, Eren cut him off. He looked at Levi with determined eyes as he opened his mouth to spoke again, “I’m glad he died, Levi. Or I might kill him myself.”

Levi mumbled something that Eren couldn’t grasp the meaning. Eren didn’t say anything for a while and stayed where they were. When he finally looked down, that was when he noticed Levi already fell asleep.

Eren was enjoying the quietness when his phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Connie Springer, one of his fellow lecturers in the same department.

“Hello?” Eren greeted.

 _“Eren, man. The rain in Friday night at Stohess has finally stopped. We, the young and lively lecturers are having a drinking night at the Titan bar. Come and join us!”_ Connie chirped, apparently already half-drunk.

Looking at the sleeping Levi, Eren hummed, “Sorry, but, I’ll pass. I don’t feel like going out after the rain. Thanks for the offer, though.”

 _“Excuses, excuses. How many times I ask you to hang out for drinks and you refuse?”_ Connie protested.

“Well, I have… a kitten to take care of, you know?” Eren chuckled as he played with the soft locks of raven hair.

Connie laughed loudly, too loud, _“For real? Never thought you’re the cat-lover-kind-of-guy. And for this very reason, is why I don’t get my own pet.”_

 _“Pet, especially the clingy one, forbids you from socialising,”_ Jean, the other lecturers, said in the background.

“Well, I’d rather see my kitten rather than your horse face, Jean,” Eren teased.

 _“Rude ass,”_ Jean shouted, rather drunkly, when Connie told him what Eren said about his face.

 _“You made Jean-boo mad,”_ Connie faked a sob.

“He’s such a drama queen,” Eren rolled his eyes, yet his smile never left his lips in amusement.

 _“Fine, so, kitten. Okay, I get it. I now know who’s your priority, babe. We’re so over,”_ Connie giggled.

Eren cringed, “Oh, shit, Connie. How many did you drink?”

 _“Eren, I’m just messing with you. I’m not drunk, only tiiipsyyy,”_ Connie said the last word in sing-song voice.

“Okay, I believe you.”

_“For real, though. If one of us having a birthday week, you must come and drink with us! Same goes with your birthday week. If not, we’re gonna go to your house and make some party over there. We know that you… you are secretly a prince! You live in a castle! Prince Eren!”_

“Okay, Connie. I’m gonna hang up now. Tell everyone I say hi.”

 _“Jean, Marco, Sasha, Reiner, Bert, Annie! Eren can’t come but he said, hiiiii,”_ Connie shouted and the various ‘hi’ could be heard from the background.

Eren chuckled, “Have fun guys.”

 _“Pffft, we will! I’ll see you on Monday,”_ Connie said and ended the call.

As Eren put his phone back on the nightstand, he felt small rustle next to him.

“Eren?” Levi looked at him sleepily.

“Oh. Did I wake you?”

“Kinda.”

“Sorry about that. My colleague called me just now. Go back to sleep,” Eren gave him a smile and rewrapped the blanket around them.

“Eren?” Levi called again.

“Yeah?” Eren sat up.

Levi got up, rummaging into his wardrobe, and sat on the bed with slightly thick envelope on his hands, “I want a phone. If… my money not enough to buy one, may I borrow your money first?”

Counting the pocket money that Levi got from Erwin and Mike, Eren whistled, “You’ve got just enough to buy the latest of a brand new phone.”

“Then, I can buy the phone just like you?”

Eren handed the money back and nodded, “You can. But, why the sudden interest with phone? Not that I’m against you having one, though.”

“Well, because… you have one and seeing you earlier, I thought that, maybe, I could give you a call whenever I’m bored at home while you’re away? No big deal.”

Eren smirked at Levi’s hesitation, “I’ll have you know, I can’t just answer your call at anytime.”

“Oh.”

“Let me explain. When I have class, I usually set my phone on silent. So, if you call me by that time, I might not be able to answer. How about texting via, uh, chat application?”

“Texting via what?”

Eren grabbed his phone and showed one of the chat applications that he used, “This is a chat application. See, you can even put a funny sticker while chatting.”

“Oh, well, I don’t really know how to use that. Actually, I don’t really know how to use phone at all. I only ever see Kenny use this… thing.”

“Kenny probably using a lame-ass phone. Well, nevermind that. I’ll teach you, don’t worry. By chatting, I could reply you whenever I have time to check my phone and so it won’t disturb me with my classes. If you have any emergency to tell me, you can just call rather than texting, though.”

“Okay.”

“Emergency, _emergency_.”

“I heard you.”

Eren chuckled. He nodded and patted the pale hand, “Shall we go shopping for a phone tomorrow? Erwin and the others won’t come to visit us on this week anyway.”

“Can’t you buy it for me? I’m not sure about shopping…”

“Well, we could buy it online and get it delivered here in one day. You said you want the phone with this model, right?” Eren wiggled the phone in his grasp.

Levi nodded at that.

“Alright. I’m gonna order now. You want the same phone colour as mine or—”

“Same.”

“Okay. Order, purchase, and…” Eren turned from his phone to Levi, “Done. It should be arrived tomorrow afternoon.”

“Wait. You paid with your credit card?”

“Yes. You know how credit cards work, righ— hey!”

Levi shoved the enveloped to Eren, “Here. Take it. For the phone.”

“No, Levi. I—”

“No. Take it.”

Not wanting to argue, Eren took the enveloped filled money, “Alright. Thank you, Levi.”

“Thank you, Eren.”

Eren hummed as he put away his phone and the envelope on the nightstand. He patted the pillow next to him, signalling Levi to get to sleep already. When Levi complied, Eren wrapped the blanket around them and smiled, “Goodnight, Levi.”

“Good night, Eren,” Levi closed his eyes after Eren tuck him in to sleep, the sound of the thunder that still be heard once in a while suddenly forgotten.

—

—

The next day, Levi’s phone arrived and Eren happily taught him how to use it.

When Erwin and the others visited the old castle on the next week at Saturday morning, Levi was already able to use the phone with some applications installed.

As they exchanged numbers, Mikasa stared at Levi’s better figure than the first time she saw him, “You’ve gained some weight. You look healthy now.”

“And less biting and clawing when one of us happen to be around his personal space,” Armin, who sat closely next to Levi –since they squeezed together to exchange phone number—, added.

“I agree!” Hanji shouted while also squeezed together.

“As long as you don’t annoy him, though,” Mike added. He, Erwin, and Eren were enjoying their coffee on the other side of the sofa. They already got Levi’s phone number from Eren, so there was no need for them to join the crowd.

Later after that, they already seated normally and not squeezing together anymore.

Seeing Levi’s new phone neglected on the table, Armin –who was tired of listening Hanji’s voice from rambling nonsense— took the phone and stood up. He faced the camera phone to his front and cleared his throat for attention, “Levi, Eren, look here…”

The two –who was sitting next to each other— reacted a bit too slow. So, instead of facing the camera, Eren sat leisurely on the sofa, looking at the window while draping his left arm on the head rest, as Levi leaned onto Eren’s left arm, closing his eyes, because it was supposed to be his nap time.

Showing the result to the both of them, Armin chuckled, “Look, it turns out to be great. Or is it the camera’s trick?”

“Hey, don’t use people’s phone without permission,” Eren tugged onto the blonde hair playfully. He then took the phone away from Armin and gave it to Levi.

Armin tried to defend himself and the two were now bickering and somehow, with all the odds, Mikasa joined and took Armin’s sides. Erwin and Mike watched the trio bickering in amusement. Hanji, on the other hand, was too busy in the kitchen, making something for her to munch on.

Meanwhile, Levi was staring at his phone with his new wallpaper of the recent photo.

Rather than watching the bicker, he’d rather admire his new wallpaper that had everything he likes in it; the sunlight, the spotless floor, the tidy background, and Eren.

He felt himself blushed when Eren made an attempt to take a look at the picture.

Eren was really close. _Too close._

It wasn’t unpleasant, but… he felt weird.

So he stood up and walked away with heated face, leaving Eren stared at him in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flaws in my writing more than usual, but hey, now we know how was Levi’s past that messed up his mental status. I want to put something even more messed up in his past, but, I can’t do that to my smol baby!
> 
> Now, this is kinda big deal! Will Levi gradually distance himself from Eren and… walk away? Or maybe something else would happen? Decision, decision, what to do, hm?


	7. 07. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is not something you’ll understand through the words that explained from the internet only… Experience it and you’ll somehow will find for yourself what love is! (From author to Levi)

Nowadays, Levi liked to watch a cheesy romance drama on TV that aired every Monday and Wednesday at 10 am to 11 am. He found the drama series by accident, in one random boring day. when it was just airing for the first time. Up until now, he never even missed one episode.

He was silently watching the said drama, seated on the comfy sofa in the living room, while cradling a bowl of fruit salad that was neglected, since he was too immersed on the TV.

 _“I love you for a long time. You’ve always been so nice and gentle to me,”_ The girl on the TV said shyly. She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed the man’s lips.

The moment Levi saw the kissing scene; he didn’t blink his eyes and focused on the TV.

As the girl ended the kiss, she smiled bashfully, _“That was my thank you for always being with me. Just so you know that kind of thank you is special for only you, because you are special to me. Do you… love me too?”_

 _“I do! Very much so,”_ The man answered in a fluster.

 _“So… what’s make us now?”_ The girl asked in a hopeful tone.

The man scratched his head awkwardly, _“Well, I mean, do you…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you want to be my lover?”_

Hugging the man while gasping in disbelief, she nodded frantically, _“I’d love too!”_

As the drama ended for today, Levi started to blink rapidly.

He put down the bowl of fruit salad and leaned onto the sofa. Absent-mindedly touched his lips, he sighed in wonder, “Love…”

He pulled out his phone and searched up the word ‘love’. With the way Levi used to live, it wasn’t such a surprise if he didn’t grasp the meaning of love. So, that’s why Levi was looking at his phone screen, to understand what love is.

With only from the internet’s help, he read the words carefully and kept going to look up the meaning of love for almost two hours straight and came with one conclusion, “Love is… absurd. There are too many explanations about love that didn’t really match one another.”

Levi frowned as he kept talking to himself, “How one article explained that love is all about comfortableness to one person and another article shown how love could make you flustered—”

Levi halted.

Flustered.

“Of course…” Levi mumbled.

Those time whenever Eren was too close to him, Levi felt weird. Wait, no. The weird feeling was him being flustered. Right? And at the same time, he also felt comfortable when he was with Eren.

The articles may have different meaning of love, but what if actually love could mean a lot of things?

 _‘Just like a quote that I randomly found earlier by Abraham Lincoln in 1853; if it is on the internet, it must be true,’_ Levi thought. He blinked once, twice, and shrugged, “Huh. Who needs proper education when humanity have internet.”

But he shook his head immediately, “Eren took his sweet time for a proper education, as well as Mikasa and Armin. Erwin, Mike, and Hanji, too; when they were young. I guess proper education is important. I, too, if have the opportunity, want to have a proper education like them…”

“Anyway…” Levi sighed, “Love.”

“I think I love Eren.”

“Love.”

“Love…r.”

“Lover?”

He then looked up for the next word.

Lover.

Levi went on and on with his search for the meaning of lover.

After another hour spent in front of his phone, Levi put it down and laid himself on the sofa; his eyes staring in a daze at nothing.

“Lover. I’m sure as hell don’t mind to be his lover, because I love him… right?” He paused and blushed in embarrassment at the sudden realisation from his random thought. Was he being flustered from the thought of being Eren’s lover when he didn’t even sure what lover would do together?

Levi curled his body and shut his eyes tightly, trying to not thinking about it.

Without him knowing, by then he already fell asleep.

It was when he felt a soft tap on his cheek that woken him up and opened his eyes slowly as the sight of smiling Eren welcomed him back from his little nap time.

“Sorry, Levi. I had to wake you from your nap or tonight you won’t be able to sleep.”

Still in a daze for being half-awake, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Before Eren could react, Levi kissed him once more, longer and deeper. He stopped only when Eren pushed him away gently.

“Levi, what are you doing? What was that?” Eren asked in a serious tone, yet his face was flushing red.

Blinking sleepily, Levi simply answered, “My thank you for taking care of me.”

Hugging Eren’s stomach, Levi added, “I love you.”

Eren coughed awkwardly.

Again, he pushed Levi gently and sat next to him, while patting the raven hair in wonder, “Okay, where did you learn that?”

“Huh?”

“You never act like this. Should I be worry?”

“But… you supposed to say I love you too,” Levi demanded.

“Oh, really?” Eren smirked.

“Well, that’s what happened on the TV…”

“TV? Levi, what did you watch?”

“I’m not sure. But, that man always being nice to the girl, and he always be there for her. Just like how you do toward me,” Levi explained.

“Then, the girl kiss him, it was a thank you kind of kiss. After that, she said she kissed him because he is special and she said ‘I love you’. The man later said ‘I love you too’. In the end they become lover. Eren, don’t you think their story is just like us?”

“So, you basically follow what you saw on TV,” Eren stated in a slight disappoint.

“Should I not?”

“Even though the story is similar with our situation, you should only do what’s right for you,” Eren pointed at Levi’s chest.

Looking down, Levi caressed his own lips with his slim fingers, “But, it feels right.”

Pushing and pinning Levi down to the sofa, Eren whispered right in front of his lips as their breath mingled together, “You’re adorably innocent, don’t make me taking any advantage from you, because I’m not strong enough to hold myself.”

Levi stared at those emerald eyes with eyes widened at Eren’s facial expression that Levi never saw before.

Eren then smiled his usual smile, as if nothing happen, and helped Levi got up, “Now, if you don’t want to be like Erwin, you should stop watching that kind of cheesy drama.”

“Eren…” Levi looked down.

“Yes?”

“Look,” Pale finger pointed at his crotch.

“Levi, you—”

“Why it’s up like this?”

Eren stared at Levi in disbelief, “Levi, don’t you know what erection means?”

“Huh?”

“Have you ever masturbated? I mean, you’re nineteen now, right? I’m sure you know what—”

“What are you talking about?”

“Really? You don’t know what masturbate is?” Eren asked, flabbergasted.

When Levi answered him with a shook of his head, Eren groaned. With his tan arms, he carried all-too-innocent-Levi to the shower. He put him down in the shower stall and pointed between the shower and Levi’s groin, “Take a cold shower, and for now, _that_ will be gone.”

“Okay.”

Massaging his temple, Eren exhaled, “When Erwin comes this weekend, I, uh… I’ll ask him to let you know about a few things regarding to human body.”

“Why Erwin? Can’t you be the one to tell me?”

“Oh, believe me. I’d rather explain by doing rather than giving theory. And I don’t think that’s a good thing to do,” He eyed Levi’s erection and left the room in hurry.

Eren went to his own bedroom and toward the connected bathroom. He slammed the door before he locked it and turned on the cold shower, letting the water hit his clothed-body.

He unbuckled his pants and let his own erection made contact with the freezing water. When it didn’t go down after a while, he gritted his teeth, “Fuck.”

No matter how he tried, his mind kept showing various images of Levi.

Levi from the memory turned into a dirty imagination.

“Fuck it all,” His fingers started to touch his erection and let his hand move without control. He was jerking off with dirty, made-up imagination of Levi.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren’s hand moved frantically. Once he released himself, he inhaled deeply, and just let the water running from the shower to clean his mess.

“This is not good,” Eren mumbled to himself before he took off his clothes and started to wash his body under the cold shower.

—

—

The next day, after Eren awkwardly bid his goodbye and went to Sina University for another lecture day, Levi called Erwin.

_“Le—”_

“What is love?” Levi spoke immediately, even before Erwin gave him a proper greeting.

_“Baby, don’t hurt me.”_

“Huh?”

_“Don’t hurt me, no more~”_

“Why are you singing?”

_“Sorry, just remember one of my favourite song and—”_

“This is no joke. I ask you in all seriousness. What is love?”

_“My, what happen, Levi? Did Eren say something? Ah, did he confess to you? I am proud. He is growing up and finally settles in with someone.”_

“No.”

_“No?”_

“I… uh, I said ‘I love you’ to Eren. But, he doesn’t seem happy. Am I wrong?”

 _“Is it a sudden confession or what?”_ Erwin asked, almost in a scolding manner, just like a father to his child.

Levi tried to give a brief explanation. When he’s done, he could hear Erwin sighed from the other side.

_“No wonder Eren doesn’t seem happy.”_

“Why, though? Is my love not enough?”

_“How can you know that you really love him and not just because a TV series?”_

Levi went quiet.

_“Levi, there’s many kind of love. I just want to make sure, before you sprout the ‘L’ word to Eren, you are aware of the way you love Eren.”_

“I know a few kind of love. And, I’m sure I love Eren romantically,” Levi stated.

_“Are you really?”_

“Yes.”

_“What makes you love him, then?”_

Levi closed his eyes and thought about Eren, “ _Everything_. I love his warm smile. I love the way his emerald eyes looking at me gently. I love his handsome face that has way too many expressions for me to see. I love how he treats me with utmost care. I love how his expression turned serious when I did something wrong as he remind me about what’s right…”

Despite having to talk much more than usual, he continued, “…but then again, he always go back to his usual self after that. I love his lively presence that makes me feel safe. I love when he hold me in his arms. I love his tender touch.  I love how our lips connect perfectly when we kiss.”

_“I guess you can go all day to answer my question, huh?”_

“Yeah. Those are just a small part of why I love him.”

 _“And… you kissed already, huh?”_ Erwin teased.

“Shut up. It’s actually not good for my heart, because it started beating so fast, but I like it. Even thinking about it now, makes my heart going wild again,” Levi clenched his chest as he bit his lower lip.

 _“Levi, that’s you enjoying your first kiss,”_ Erwin laughed. _“Now, try to think about you kissing, um, kissing Armin. How about that?”_

“Fuck no,” Levi scrunched up his nose.

_“Language. What about you kissing Mikasa, or Hanji, or Mike, or me?”_

“No. Just Eren.”

On the other side, Erwin was smiling on the phone and nodded to himself, _“It means that you have a special feeling for Eren. No doubt that it could be love.”_

“Mhm.”

 _“How about sex? Have you done it with Eren?”_ Erwin asked giddily.

“Sex?”

_“Yeah, do you know what sex is?”_

“A… gender?”

Erwin gasped rather dramatically, _“Sit down, my boy. Buckle up and prepare yourself. We’re gonna take a long ride about the journey to what-is-sex. You are a young adult, so it’s right to teach you this. Never too late for a sex-ed!”_

And thus, for the next one hour, Erwin talked to Levi about what sex is and sex between men.

Instead of getting flustered by the topic, Levi put aside his embarrassment and tried his best to remember what Erwin told him.

After a quite long talk, Erwin stated his view, _“It’s you who know how much you love Eren. I think, maybe, you just have to let the time take control of the situation? I know Eren’s not good with romance-kind-of-thing. He only had one night stands as far as I know.”_

_“One night stands?”_

_“You know, the kind of… meet with strangers-have sex-leave and never see each other again. But, don’t get discourage! Give him some time, and I’m sure he’ll come to realize how serious you are. Give him some time to realise his own feeling, too. Who knows that with you, he’s willing to start a relationship? No, I bet he will!”_

“Okay.”

_“Be careful, though. Eren is a beast when it comes to sex. Seriously, take it from someone whom ever, uh, accidentally saw it. So, prepare yourself. Heh.”_

Levi raised his eyebrows at Erwin’s rambling, but he just shrugged it off, “I guess thank you for the time.”

 _“Anytime for my future son-in-law. Don’t forget to bring the grandchildren to me,”_ Erwin laughed in anticipation before they decided to end the call.

—

—

Later that late evening, Levi and Eren sat awkwardly on Levi’s bed. This happened when Eren was going to bid him goodnight, but somehow Levi pushed him down, and now here they were.

After a few moments, Levi decided to spoke up and break the silence that was happening between the two, ever since the brunette came home from Uni today.

“I called Erwin.”

“Hm?” Eren looked at Levi in question.

“We talked about many things. He also told me important _matters_ that I haven’t know before. Eren, can you teach me how to masturbate?”

Eren coughed.

After a long pause, Levi spoke again, “He said I need to be careful because you are a beast. I know you’re not, though.”

Another cough, “Well, Erwin’s kinda right.”

“Beast are ugly, you’re not.”

“Erwin didn’t mean it literally…” Eren sighed.

“Huh?”

Cupping the both of Levi’s pale cheeks, Eren explained gently, “Look, Levi. I’m a beast when it comes to… _that_. So, to teach you how to masturbate can be dangerous, because I’m not going to stop there. And I can’t treat you that way. You’re not like any other. I want to treat you gently and I just…” Eren licked his lower lip as he eyed Levi’s mouth that slightly open.

Trying to compose himself, he pushed Levi down to the bed and covered him with the blanket up until his chin.

“Eren?”

“Let’s just sleep for now. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Eren cooed. He smiled warmly as he gave the raven hair a pat, “Goodnight, Levi.”

“Night, Eren,” Levi said before he closed his eyes.

When Eren already out of Levi’s room after he made sure Levi already fell asleep, he eyed his groin that seemed to erect just from thinking about Levi’s lips from earlier. He was fine before, but when Levi kissed him, it’s like Levi took all the control of Eren’s body.

He rubbed his face with the palm of his hands and peeked toward the erection in between his fingers and sighed, “Damn. Should I go and look for a one night stand? It’s been a while…”

He eyed Levi’s door and whispered to himself, “But I can’t seem to leave him alone.”

“What do you mean, Eren?” The door suddenly opened, revealing Levi with a grim expression.

 “Levi, I thought you—”

“Erwin told me about you and your one night stands, he explained what it means. So, what is it about a one night stand again?” Levi eyed him hazardously.

When Eren didn’t reply, Levi came closer, “I don’t like this feeling. My chest hurt. Did you have many one night stands since you moved in here, too?”

Eren shook his head, “No. Never. That’s why, it’s been a while. And I just want a one night stand to release the—”

“Stop,” Levi clenched his fist on Eren’s shirt. His other hand rested on his chest, “It’s hurting again.”

 _‘Was Levi being jealous?_ ’ Eren thought for a moment only to be put away instantly. He put his hands on Levi’s shoulder and voiced his make-sense reason on why Levi acted that way, “You’re just afraid that I left you at night, don’t you? I’ll stay for tonight, I’ll be here, don’t worry. Now, go back to sleep, okay?”

“I love you…” Levi murmured while being guided to the bed by Eren.

“What if you love me platonically?”

“Why you don’t trust me?”

Stopping on the mid-walk, Eren exhaled, “Because, you… I don’t know. I just don’t want to be disappointed when one day, you realised that you don’t actually love me in a lover-kind-of- way.”

“What about you? Do you love me?”

“I care for you. I like you, very much so. After all this time we’ve spent together, I… probably could come to love you, but—”

“But?”

“But I’m not convinced by your _declaration of love_.”

Clenching his hands, Levi tried to calm himself, “You are being mean to me.”

“Am I, really? Then, what if one day I really fell in love with you? Because since the first time I saw you, up until right now, you’re always on my mind. But then again, what if at the same time, you realise your love for me is nothing special but a platonic one? What if one day I get hurt? This is why I don’t do relationship! Thinking about it makes me uncomfortabl—”

Levi cut him off by clawing him, “You suck!”

He continued on clawing the taller man in front of him, “You don’t appreciate my feeling, you’re cruel!”

When Eren didn’t react, Levi bit his tan arm so hard that it drew blood and let go the arm harshly after that. His steel-blue eyes stared hopelessly at the emerald eyes, “But I still love you no matter what.”

Not even bothered to wait for a reply, Levi slammed the door shut, leaving Eren stood there in silence. He could only look down in shame and went back to his own room.

He was in a dilemma.

His mind told him that this all happening because of the TV series that Levi had watched. Yet, his heart told him that the whole thing that ensued was because Levi learned about what love is and came to realize his feeling for Eren.

But, did Levi really love him? Or was it just a mere admiration at Eren, since he was the one who took care of Levi?

Which one should he believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? Please be nice, haha c:
> 
> P.S. Prepare for a little bit angst on next chapter! *winks* Also, due to some reasons, next chapter will be posted in two weeks. Please be patient and stay tune! c:


	8. 08. Trying

A couple days since their quarrel had passed by and up until now Levi still hadn’t meet Eren’s eyes, at least not intentionally.

Eren put down his fork in the middle of having a quiet dinner with Levi. He wiped the corner of his mouth and took a sip of his cola rather loudly to get Levi’s attention. But when Levi didn’t react at all, he called out, “Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi hummed. His eyes casted down on his half-eaten spaghetti meatballs.

“Are you still mad at me? Upset?”

“Yes.”

Eren got up and approached the raven haired man on the opposite of him. He kneeled down and cupped the pale cheeks gently, “You know, I’ve made up my mind. Probably.”

Before Levi could reply, Eren put one of his hands on the back of Levi’s neck and pulled him down. Eren kissed him with a tongue right away and Levi willingly opened his mouth for an easy access. It was awkward and sloppy, yet the both of them didn’t seem to mind.

Eren pulled away a moment later and looked at Levi in the eyes, “How was that?”

“My heart feels like it going to explode, but I want more,” Levi answered breathlessly.

“Somehow, me too,” Eren chuckled. He caressed the soft raven hair and smiled warmly, “Am I forgiven?”

“Depends on the reason why you kissed me, and, and with tongue…” Levi mumbled.

“I told you, I’ve made up my mind.”

“You return my… uh, feelings?”

Eren nodded and chuckled, “I probably need a little advice from Erwin and Mike. They’re the ones with long term relationship experience and I’m just… the opposite of them. But I swear, if they make unnecessary advices, I’m no longer listening to what they have to say.”

“Yeah, you do that…” Levi couldn’t contain the good vibes that went through his body when Eren returned his feeling. He and Eren might be new with this… _whatever the name_ , but surely they both will learn and try together, right?

“Thank you,” Eren caressed him again.

“Welcome,” Levi slightly jumped on Eren to hug him.

As Eren returned the favor, Levi whispered next to the tan ear, “Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re poking me down there…”

Eren choked on his own spit.

“I can help taking care of it, you know?” Levi offered rather innocently.

Sighing, Eren buried his face on the crook of Levi’s neck, “Since when you’ve become this vulgar? I blame Erwin for telling you unnecessary things.”

Levi only smiled a little as he enjoyed the feeling of the embrace.

—

—

“Can we talk?” Eren approached his fathers who were enjoying their tea time when they visited the old castle as usual. It was a perfect timing to talk privately while Mikasa, Armin, and Levi was too absorbed watching the movie in the living room.

Putting his cup of tea back on the table, Erwin gave him a welcome smile, “Sure. Though, Mike is having sore throat, so I’m not allowing him to talk, he may only listen.”

“Ugh, fine…” Eren rolled his eyes at the absurd couple.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

“What if I say I want to be with Levi, romantically?” Eren went to the point.

“I’d say go ahead. But then, I’ll ask you one thing. What makes you unsure about wanting to be with Levi that way?”

“Huh?”

“Eren, if you are sure about your choice on relationship, and praise the lord you finally have one that not a one night stands, we won’t be having this conversation. Instead, you will let us know that you’re with Levi already and ask for our blessing, no?”

“I mean, this is new to me, so…”

“Ah, I see. So, where would you like to start? I’m all ears and ready to give you any advices,” Erwin beamed.

“Well, Levi told me he love me.”

“Romantically, right?”

“Yeah, romantically. But, is he really? I’m afraid if one day he realizes he doesn’t actually feel that way about me and start to fall in love with someone else. See what I mean? Ugh, this is why I don’t do relationship. The thought of being left alone by the person you really care for someone else scares me…”

“You’re rambling. Also, aren’t you a bit of a coward?” Erwin asked with a smile.

“What?!”

“I can see that you want to be with Levi, but your fear stops you from that. Really, Eren. Don’t you think it’s time for you to face your fear of commitment? Relationship is an amazing thing if it’s with the right person. And I think Levi is just right for you.”

Mike nodded and gave him thumbs up.

“But what if you’re wrong? What if he’s not right for me? Or what if I’m not right for him? I’m afraid one of us will end up being hurt, or worse, the both of us,” Eren frowned.

“You think loving someone means ended up getting hurt and being lonely when someone you care is leaving you for another person. But, have you ever thought about the wonderful feeling when you’re with someone you love and all the beautiful memories that you two will created?”

Eren shrugged.

“You only think about the future, the bad future. Why don’t you try living on the present to make a good future with Levi? You think love will end up hurting you. Eren, love is the only thing in this world that doesn’t hurt if the both of you fight together for the love you deserve.”

Mike nodded agreely at Erwin statement.

“That makes sense. But… what if this romance-thingy with Levi won’t work?” Eren asked again.

“I think you should stop with what ifs. See it this way; you always say you wanted a lover, someone to go steady, yet I only recall about one night sta—”

“Because they don’t peek my interest,” Eren cut him off.

“And Levi does. That’s why you’re scared, right? This is the first time you feel this way.”

“I guess…”

“Levi is a good young man. Have my opinion wrong?”

“No. He’s good, very good,” Eren smiled cryptically.

Erwin patted Eren’s shoulder, “Then, what’s bothering you? Be happy with each other, I know the two of you will. But what’s more important is to make a choice with no regret. Now, what are you going to do? What do you choose?”

“I… want to be with Levi. Like, together- _together_.”

“Then ask him properly,” Mike spoke in a low, throaty voice.

“Thanks, thank you, I mean it.”

Mike hugged him, followed by Erwin, and Eren returned the act with a small, awkward smile.

“What’s this? I feel like you actually have a special child this whole time,” Mikasa showed up and crossed her arms in front of the three.

“Aw, come here, Mikasa,” Erwin stretch out his hand and grabbed onto her wrist to pull her and joined the family hug.

Just then, the sound of the door opened and slammed shut made them froze in place.

“Yahoo, I is hereee!”

“Hanji,” Mikasa sighed as she let go of the hug.

The rest of them pulled away from the hug and spoke in unison, “Hanji.”

“Eren?” Levi showed up and immediately approached the brunette, “Hanji is here.”

Smiling, Eren nodded, “Come now. Since everyone is already here, we’re gonna try to bake some cakes.”

“Yes. Armin is preparing the ingredients in the kitchen just now,” Levi stated.

“I’ll go help him,” Mikasa stretched out before she walked away to give Armin some help.

“Come, come, we’re gonna have some fun with baking the cakes,” Erwin pulled Mike with him, leaving Eren and Levi behind.

“Let’s join them?” Eren asked. His hand stretched out for Levi to hold.

With his smaller hand, Levi gripped Eren’s tan hand tightly and nodded, “Okay.”

—

—

It’s been days since Eren had the talk with Erwin and Mike.

Now he was relaxing on his desk while looking through the pictures from last weekend with Levi, Erwin, Mike, Armin, MIkasa, and Hanji. It was when they were baking cakes.

Everyone in every picture was smiling, since they succeed on making various cakes that tasted really good. Even Levi smiled a little despite the messy kitchen. Levi was a bit bothered by the mess, but with the help of everyone, the kitchen went back into a spotless area a couple hours later.

“Eren, I thought you’re going home already?” Connie, who was just finished with his lecture, asked as he sat on his chair not too far from Eren’s.

Still swiping through pictures, Eren hummed, “I was waiting for delivery man before getting ready to go home…”

“What are you smiling for? Your kitten again?” Connie asked in wonder.

“Yes. This kitten of mine will be the death of me,” Eren sighed. His emerald eyes still focused on his phone screed.

“Let me see. How cute?” Connie got up and went behind Eren to take a look.

“Look, here,” Eren brought his phone to his left so Connie could see it properly. He was showing the picture of Levi who smiled slightly on the camera with various cakes, placed on the kitchen table in front of him.

As Connie took a quick look, he immediately stared the brunette with a straight face, “Eren?”

“Yes?”

“I believe that’s not a kitten. That is, without a doubt, a human. A man.”

“But, look here,” Eren swiped to where Levi curled on the sofa, eyes staring onto the TV screen, while Mikasa and Armin smiled on the picture, sitting on another the sofa.

Despite Connie’s judging stare, Eren beamed, “See? Isn’t he just like kitten?”

“Is he your lover?”

“Well—”

“Wait, wait. Kitten… Kitten… Is this why you always refuse to drink with us? Man, I know you are a weird one. Sexually weird,” Connie laughed.

“That’s rude,” Eren frowned.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you. You know I’m a man with an open mind. Well, not _that_ open. If you’re into bestiality, I think I will—”

“Hey, I’m not into bestiality!” Eren slapped Connie’s arm in a playful manner before they laughed together at the random thought.

“What are you guys talking about? You guys seem to be having a good conversation over there. Count me in,” Jean, who just came into the lecturer’s room, asked the two laughing adult.

“Bestiality,” Connie said with a serious expression before he burst into another laugh.

“The fuck, guys?” Jean cringed.

“You heard that right, Jean. Bestiality. Get it? Just like Marco with this one horse that I know,” Eren snickered.

“Marco! Oh, poor him!” Connie laughed even harder at that.

Jean scowled while throwing a paper ball toward Eren, “Fuck you, Yeager! Seriously, I come to think we’re becoming good friends nowadays, but no, we’re over, Yeager. So over!”

Just then, there was a knock and a delivery man came into view.

Eren smiled mischievously as he was passing Jean to approach the delivery man, “Too bad.”

Once Eren accepted the bag from the delivery man and paid him –along with some tip—, he showed the content of his bag and took one box while flaunting it in front of Jean, “I ordered these boxes of expensive chocolate for you guys to enjoy as my way to apologize since I’ve never join your Friday’s gathering time after work.”

“Damn right, you’ve never,” Connie slapped Eren’s arm for a second time today. “Just bring your lover with you, we don’t mind,” He added.

“I, well… I’ll see what I can do,” Eren said with a chuckle as he handed a box of chocolate to Connie.

“Wow, the first time someone is giving me a box of chocolate. Thank you, Eren. I’m blushing!”

Eren laughed when Connie’s jokingly batted his eyelashes.

“So, I guess today you also can’t come with us to drink, huh?” Connie asked.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I already have a plan with Levi,” Eren smiled apologetically.

He then fished out another box and turned to Jean with a smirk, “This is actually for you. But, you know, since you said we’re over, I don’t see any point on giving this to someone who isn’t my friend anymore, right?”

Jean snatched the box from Eren and mumbled, “Well, I mean, friends insult each other… So, thank you.”

“Jean actually fancy expensive thing like this.”

“Shut up, Connie. So what if I do?”

Eren snorted. He took one box for himself and then and gave the bag filled with the rest of the boxes to Jean, “Here’s for Marco, Sasha, and Annie. I didn’t miss anyone, am I?”

Connie waved his hand, “If you count only the young and fresh lecturers and GTAs, then yes, you didn’t miss anyone.”

“I want to give it to them, but they still have classes to teach until later, right?”

“Right,” Jean took the bags meekly. Apparently, a box of expensive chocolate able to tame him.

“What about that one?” Connie pointed a box of chocolate that Eren held in his arm.

Smiling, Eren simply answered, “This is for my kitten.”

“Delivery for Eren Yeager,” Sasha joined them in the lecturer’s room. Giddily, she handed the flower bouquet, “I met a delivery man on my way here looking for this room, and so, I act on your behalf and accept the delivery. So, what’s up with this huge bouquet, huh?”

“It’s for his kitten. And by kitten, I mean his lover,” Connie answered instead of Eren.

“Hey, Sasha. Here, from Eren. He gave one for each of us,” Jean showed her a box of chocolate.

Still holding onto the bouquet, Sasha dashed toward Jean and took the box carefully, “Oh my, oh my. Thank you, Eren. What’s the occasion?”

“Just, you know, the… sorry-I-haven’t-hangout-with-all-of-you-on-the-friday-nights kind of chocolate.”

“Awww, you don’t have to. But, thank you!” Sasha cooed, staring at the box longingly. She was a food lover anyway.

“You’re welcome. And, Sasha? My bouquet?” Eren extended his arm awkwardly.

“Oh, right. Here. For your _kitten_ , huh?” Sasha grinned.

Accepting the bouquet, Eren nodded, “Indeed this is for him. A little surprise, that’s all.”

“Romantic sap,” Sasha slapped Eren’s arm playfully.

Eren only laughed as he gathered his belongings, “Since the deliveries had arrived and I’m finished for today, I am going to go now.”

“Wait, aren’t you suppose to have one more class to teach?”

Eren shrugged, “I gave them an assignment via email already. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

“Get some, man!” Connie hollered, earning a snicker from Jean and an approval nod from Sasha.

Eren only shook his head in disbelief on how these adults behaved and coolly waved at them as he walked away.

He quickly went to the parking lot and placed the flower bouquet along with the box of chocolate on the passenger seat. After making sure they were well-placed, Eren sat on the driver seat, started the car, and drove away from the campus.

He couldn’t stop smiling during the whole ride.

Once he arrived, he stood outside the front door and dialed Levi’s number with slight difficulty, since both of his hands were busy holding the bouquet and a chocolate box.

Good thing Levi answered immediately in a matter of seconds, _“Hello? Eren?”_

“I’m outside,” Eren said without much chit chat. “Would you mind opening the door for me?”

 _“Now?”_ Levi asked, slightly confused as Eren not usually went home early.

Eren chuckled at Levi’s unsure voice, “Yes, Levi. Now. I’m waiting…”

_“Okay.”_

Eren could hear a rustling before he ended the call.

Seconds later, the front door were being unlocked and slowly, Levi opened the door, “Ere—”

Levi stopped during mid-talk. He just stood there, astonished at the sight in front of him, “Eren?”

Eren smiled. He bent down slightly while putting the bouquet in between them. With husky voice, he whispered, “Wanna be more than just housemates?”

“More than… housemates?”

“Mhm.”

“Like… you mean, like what? What do you mean?” Levi asked in a low tone. His eyes were darting between Eren and the bouquet.

“I’m asking you out to be my…”

“Your…?”

“Boyfriend? Lover? Darling? Sweetheart? Partner? Significant other? Whatever you want us to be?”

“Uh…”

Eren chuckled awkwardly, “I am not good with this. You know, I’ve never been in a relationship. So, I know it’s a clumsy way to ask you out, but… ah, how do I explain this?”

Eren was actually at loss for words. He never asked someone out, yet here he was, trying to ask Levi out. Because this was Levi. Was there any other reason?

Eren tried to look for a better way to ask him out. So, he tried again, “I—”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

Fiddling with his thumbs, Levi mumbled, “I… I would love to be your boyfriend, lover, whatever you call it nowadays. Yes, yes I’d love to.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, okay. So, uh… now what?”

“Now, would you mind accepting these?” Eren offered the bouquet and the chocolate box.

“Okay.”

After Eren handed them over to Levi, he cupped the pale cheeks gently, and put his face closer, “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay,” Levi breathed.

Eren pressed his lips slowly onto Levi as he guided him inside and closed the door with his leg.

The kiss ended rather quickly, but none of them protested.

Levi gave Eren another peck before he looked down onto the bouquet, “The flowers are lovely. But… I’m not sure what am I supposed to do with them. Do we plant them back?”

Eren laughed at Levi’s pure innocence, “You can put them into the vase that filled with water. Or… let them dry and you could scrapbooking with the dried flowers later.”

“Scrapbook. I remembered making one when I was a little. I want it, yeah…”

Eren nodded, “Okay then. We’re gonna let them completely dry before we make them into a scrapbook.”

“And this?” Levi eyed the box, unaware of the content of it.

“Here, let me hold this so you can open the box,” Eren took the bouquet from Levi’s grasp.

Levi opened it and his eyes widened slightly when looking at the inside, “Chocolate.”

“Yep. It’s really good. Try it.”

Levi popped one into his small mouth. He sucked it and chewed it, “Sweet… very tasty.”

“Right?”

“Thank you,” Levi said after chewing.

“You are very welcome.”

“Here,” Levi took another one from the box and put it right in front of Eren’s mouth, “—you eat too.”

Without breaking eye contact, Eren took the chocolate. He even playfully nibbled on Levi’s pale fingers before savouring the sweet taste of the said chocolate.

Licking Levi’s stilled fingers, Eren smirked, “Tasty.”

Flustered, Levi brought the chocolate box into the view, “Uh… more?”

“I’m good. You can eat the rest.”

“Okay.”

“But don’t eat them in one go. We don’t want your stomach to ache, right?” Eren said next to Levi’s ear teasingly.

Levi only nodded while clutching the box tightly into his arms.

“Good,” Eren said with a soft smile.

Levi was fidgeting while looking at Eren. He exhaled and lunged toward Eren to hug him. While standing on his tippy toes, Levi murmured against Eren’s neck, “I’m happy.”

Returning the hug, Eren closed his eyes and breathed into Levi’s hair that smelled like his shampoo, “I’m happy too.”

Levi pulled his head slightly away so he could plant a kiss on Eren’s lips, “You make my head fill with happy memories. Especially today, I’ll never forget today.”

“Then,” Eren lifted Levi with just one hand while the other still holding onto the bouquet, as the raven immediately wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist and clung onto him, “—let’s create more happy memories.”

“Lets,” Levi said as he buried his face on the crook of Eren’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Nah, not today. I originally planned to make Old Castle as a dark fic, but why it turns out into a sappy one? I guess this turns out okay anyway, I don’t need angst in my life for now.
> 
> Are they moving too fast? Oh, well… It’s not like they’re gonna frickle-frackle soon. Also, ewww cheesy! How am I able to write such cheesiness? Idk. I need angst. This cheesiness weakens me!


	9. 09. Trigger

Eren and Levi spent their weekend on the bed, watching movies while cuddling lazily as new lovers. They enjoyed the moment so much.

But then, Monday came. With a heavy heart, Eren had to go to work and left a sulking Levi all alone in the old castle.

_The both of them were missing each other’s presence already._

That’s why when Eren had arrived back home later that day, he eagerly opened the front door with a smile on his face. Levi usually waited for him on the hallway or in the living room at this kind of time.

But what greeted him wasn’t Levi’s face. Instead, he was greeted by the sound of Levi’s distant heavy breathing.

Slamming the front door shut, Eren ran inside, “Levi?!”

“Eren?”

“Levi, where—”

“Eren! Eren! Eren!” Levi shouted.

Noticing the voice came out from the kitchen, Eren dashed in a hurry. He looked around and his eyes caught at the opened door floor of the basement. Quickly, Eren went down and turned on the light, “Levi?”

Not too far from where Eren stood, Levi was slightly shaking on the floor as he looked up at Eren, “I fell and I— I can’t get up. Help me up. Please…”

“Shit, Levi, shit!” Eren approached him. In a swift motion, he carried the trembling young man –who wrapped himself onto Eren like a koala hugging a tree— away from the basement and slammed the floor door shut with one of his leg.

Eren sat Levi down on the dinner chair and gave a glass of water, which Levi gulped it down instantly. He put away the empty glass and grabbed onto the both of Levi’s hands and made a circular motion with his thumbs to soothe the raven.

“Feeling better?” Eren asked.

“Yes…”

“Why— how did you end up down there?” Eren asked again while dabbing Levi’s face gently with a tissue to wipe his sweat.

“I wanted to clean it… We never clean it, so I thought it would be dusty and… I wanted to clean it…”

“Still…”

“It’s just… It was dark, I didn’t know where the light switch is, and then I tripped down the stairs. _It was dark_ , my legs are hurting, and I kinda— I remembered the time…” Levi shut his eyes tightly and hugged Eren with all his might, “I didn’t think it will trigger me that much.”

“Oh, Levi…” Eren hugged him back. He kissed the raven hair and asked in a worry tone, “Are your legs still hurting?”

A nod.

“Let’s go take a look at them, alright? But let’s change our clothes first, since we are covered in dust…”

Another nod.

Carefully Eren took him to the bedroom in bridal style. He changed his clothes first before he helped Levi to change his. He even washed Levi’s chin, arms, and feet with a washcloth that were slightly dirty from the dust. Later tonight he will ask Levi to take a warm bath, but for now, a little wipe here and there will do.

He let Levi lie down as he examined the pale legs and frowned, “I think you sprained your right ankle and a little bruise on both of your legs.”

“They’re not broken?” Levi asked quietly.

“No, they’re not. My biological father was a doctor and then there’s Erwin, my step father who is a doctor.  They both taught me enough about minor injuries and broken bones, so I can say that your legs are not broken,” Eren stated confidently.

Levi only nodded at that.

“Wait here. I’m gonna apply an ice pack for the swellings, and later, I will paste some sprained cream onto it.”

Another nod. He was tired from the panic and the bad memories he remembered from the basement.

While Eren walked away to get an ice pack, steel-blue eyes slowly drift off to sleep.

—

—

Later that evening, Eren woke Levi up gently once dinner time had come.

“Dinner’s ready. Let’s eat?” Eren asked gently when Levi stared at him sleepily.

A nod.

Eren carried Levi to the dining room and sat the raven next to him. Levi eyed the beef stew that presented in front of him and took a small bite before he lazily chewed onto it.

Eyeing Levi’s sluggish movement, Eren caressed the pale cheek, “You’re not hungry? It’s unusual for you to eat slowly like this. It’s even your favourite dish…”

“No appetite,” Levi replied simply.

“Well you should still eat, okay? Can’t let your stomach empty,” Eren smiled encouragingly.

A nod.

Eren seemed pleased. But in the end, Levi didn’t even finished half of his beef stew.

Beef stew made by Eren was supposed to be Levi’s favourite, and it was only his first bowl, when usually Levi could eat three bowls of beef stew or even more.

Eren didn’t push Levi to eat more. He saved the left over and cleaned up instead.

“Hey, Levi. We’ve still got some snacks. You want some?” Eren offered while showing the kitchen cabinet with various snacks.

Levi played with his glass of water and shook his head.

Frowning, Eren sauntered to Levi and crouched down, “What happen? Are your legs still hurting?”

“No. They’re getting a little better.”

“Are you tired? Want to go to sleep?”

A nod.

“Well, let’s brush your teeth and wash your face. You can go sleep right after,” Eren tried to kept the smile on his face despite his worry over Levi’s lack of emotions.

Levi opened his mouth and closed it again. He paused and back to open his mouth again to speak, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked hesitantly.

Eren peck Levi’s lips and smiled at the blushing raven, “Sure. Why not?”

“Thank you.”

Eren replied with another peck and carried Levi to the master bedroom. There, Eren made a bee line to the connected bathroom as he brushed his teeth and wash his face, together with Levi.

The two retired early for the night.

Levi, who was wearing Eren’s nightclothes, clutched onto the brunette’s arms and snuggled onto him. Eren, on the other hand, caressed the soft raven hair and let the pale body getting comfortable, pale against tan body.

With that, in a short time, Levi’s fell into a deep sleep.

Silently, Eren grabbed his phone and texted Hanji about today’s situation that happened with Levi. Hanji immediately replied with promise to check up on Levi tomorrow morning. He also didn’t forget to send emails to his students about tomorrow’s assignment since he won’t be able to come due to family matter.

He put back the phone onto the night stand and wrapped his arms around Levi tightly.

Surrounded by the warmth, Levi snuggled closer to Eren while he mumbled something incoherent. Upon seeing how Levi reacted, Eren kissed his forehead before he closed his eyes and followed Levi into a deep sleep.

—

—

The next morning, Hanji woke Eren and Levi up by pushing the bell door repeatedly.

After a few moments, the front door finally being unlocked and opened, revealing a rather disoriented Eren, “Hanji…”

“Eren. Good morning!”

“It’s 6 am…”

“I am aware. But didn’t I texted you last night that today I’m going to come early?”

“I just… don’t think you’ll come at 6 am and woke me up. You even startled Levi from his sleep, see?” Eren step aside to reveal Levi who stood behind him with a scowl on his face.

“Why hello theeere,” Hanji waved his fingers in front of Levi’s face.

“Hanji…” Eren tried to warn her, but of course, he was being ignored.

“Good morning to you— auh!” Hanji retracted her fingers just in time before Levi was able to bite them off.

Levi stared at her in annoyance and clung onto Eren’s arm.

“Come on in. Do you want something to eat or drink—”

“Ah, no need. Thank you for the offer, but I am actually in a hurry. I have to go to meet my patients at 10,” Hanji explained as she stepped into the old castle.

“Oh, then…” Eren stared at Hanji with knowing look.

She stared back at Eren with a nod and turned to Levi right after, “Hey, Levi. Can we talk?”

“Why?”

“Well… You see, I’m gonna be honest with you. Eren here has been worrying about you since yesterday’s incident. I’m just gonna ask you a few things, if that’s okay with you?”

Hesitantly, Levi looked down, “I’m still sleepy.”

“Don’t worry, we can talk while you lay down on the bed!” Hanji suggested.

“I guess…”

“Lovely! Right, Eren?” Hanji beamed.

Before Eren could reply, Levi tugged on the tan fingers, “I’m hungry.”

Smiling, Eren patted Levi’s head, “You go talk with Hanji. I’ll make you pancakes. Okay?”

“Okay.”

As Hanji and Levi talked in the master bedroom, Eren was trying to make the best pancakes he could ever made to cheer Levi up and a glass of cold milk, which Levi liked the most.

Once he was done with making the breakfast, he went to his bedroom and knocked on the closed door.

Hanji opened the door for him with a grin, “What timing! Levi and I are done talking here.”

“I hope you don’t annoy him, Hanji.”

“She’s being decent,” Levi mumbled.

“Wow,” Eren chuckled. He carefully placed the tray on Levi’s lap and put the glass of milk on the nightstand.

“Smell really sweet. Thank you, Eren,” Levi mumbled shyly and started to gobble the pancakes. Good thing that Eren put a dozen layer pancakes on the plate.

“Well, I am gonna head out. I’m just paying a quick visit for Levi here and I’m glad he’s okay,” Hanji spoke.

“I’ll see you out,” Eren offered. He paused and then turned to Levi, “You’ll be okay for a moment, right?”

A nod.

“Want to watch something while having your breakfast?”

“Animation movie?”

“I think I’ve got a few animation movies that you haven’t watched yet,” Eren put a bed-table to place his laptop on it and went to pick a film for Levi to watch.

Levi mumbled a small thank you and took a big bite of pancakes while his eyes now focusing on the laptop screen.

As Eren walked Hanji out, he asked in a slight concern, “How is he?”

“Well… He’s triggered by the basement,” Hanji said matter-of-factly.

“I plan on closing it, permanently.”

Hanji nodded at that, “I think it’s a good thing to do, Eren.”

“So, anything else about Levi?”

“He’s been better than before. I believe it all thanks to you. You take care of Levi very well.”

Eren smiled at that.

“But I suggest for him to take a few more medicine to put his mind at ease. I’ll send them to you via mail delivery later. And of course, talk to him as much as you can. I also think pampering him will make him feel… safer. Just, don’t pamper him too much, that would be no good.”

“Got it. Anything else?” Eren repeated his question. He just wanted to do the right thing for Levi.

“I want him to talk and be open with someone other than you if it’s possible. But, let’s not rush things, okay? Let us be patient with how Levi coping up with everything and everyone around him.”

“I get it. Thank you for your time. I really appreciate it. How much will the pay—”

Hanji stopped abruptly on the front foyer and turned to Eren with a stern look, “Oh we’re so not going to go there, _mister_. You don’t need to pay me! I’m coming here because I was worried about Levi’s well-being. It’s not just you who’s worried.”

“But—”

“Nope. Not happening. I’m leaving now,” Hanji hurriedly walked to the car.

Eren put the outdoor slipper and followed her to the car, “Thank you, Hanji.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, take good care of your boyfriend, okay?” Hanji waved him off from the driver seat,

“I will.”

“Wait, wait, you don’t deny the _boyfriend_ part? Are you and Levi are actualy…” Hanji stared at him with wide eyes.

Eren smirked and nodded.

That earned a loud squeal from her, “You two are together! OH MY GOODIE GOO! Since when? Wait, is this totally happening?! Oh my, oh my!”

“Calm down, Hanji,” Eren shook his head in amusement.

“I’m so gonna tell everyone! Wait, wait, I’m the first to know, right? Am I the first? Please tell me I am the first or I’ll cry!”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Sweet! I’ll tell Erwin and Mike and Mikasa and Armin and everyone!”

“Calm down, Hanji,” Eren repeated.

“I can’t! I’m so pumped right now! When did this happening?”

“Last weekend. But, seriously we’re taking baby steps here. So, don’t make a fuss out of it, will you?”

“Okay, okay.”

“Hanji…”

“What? I said okay!” She put on innocent face.

“Anyway, if you could do me a favour?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t tell anyone just yet that Levi and I are dating, please? I mean, I want to make sure Levi’s perfectly okay after yesterday’s basement incident, that’s my priority for now. If you tell everyone, especially Erwin, he won’t stop bothering me and Levi as well. His curiosity is worse than yours. That would make Levi feel pressured, I don’t want that.”

“I understand,” Hanji nodded, this time, she calmed down a bit. “I’ll see you this weekend? We’re still having family time at your so-called-old-castle once every two weeks right?”

“Ah, it’s that time of week again? Well, even if I say no, you guys will still show up, won’t you?”

“True!” Hanji beamed.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys this weekend, huh? Thanks again, Hanji. Drive safe.”

“Aw… I will. Bye!” Hanji honked twice before she drove away.

Eren smiled at the car and decided to go back inside. Before he went back to Levi, he grabbed a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee for his own breakfast.

“Are you done with your breakfast?” Eren asked once he entered the master bedroom.

“Uh, yes,” Levi said, eyeing the empty plate and an almost-empty glass on the nightstand.

“Want some more of the pancakes? We can share,” Eren sat next to Levi and offered his pancakes.

“No…” Levi replied, seeming hesitant.

“Levi? You okay?”

“You’re not… going to Uni today?”

“I’m taking a day off,” Eren answered with a smile and took a bite of the pancake.

“I’m sorry, because of me…”

“Hey, it’s fine. I need a day off anyway,” Eren assured.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Levi nodded and leaned his head on Eren’s shoulder, “This okay?”

“Perfect.”

They were enjoying the morning in comfortable silence. But then, Eren suddenly got up, making Levi looked up in question.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to wash the dishes.”

“Okay,” Levi continued to watch the movie as he leaned on the headboard.

When Eren was back from the kitchen, he sat on the bed while casually slung his arm on Levi’s shoulder, “Hey, Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi leaned his head on Eren’s arm.

“Wanna go on a date?”

“Date?”

“Uh huh. I plan on having a cliché lunch picnic at the nearby park. I’ll make sure we stay further away from the people. How’s that sound?”

“I don’t know…”

“We could lie down under the sun, too.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, good.”

“Good?”

“ _Good._ I’ll start preparing the picnic lunch after we finished this movie.”

“I’ll help.”

“Thank you,” Eren pecked Levi’s cheek.

Another peck on the corner of Levi’s left eye.

One on Levi’s forehead.

Eren looked at Levi’s eyes. He paused the movie and went to capture Levi’s lips.

It was getting heated when Levi opened his mouth and let Eren’s tongue went in as they were making out. For some time, the sound of lips smacking together could be heard all over the room. But much to Levi’s displeasure, Eren ended their make out session, leaving them both slightly panting.

“Sorry, did I go too far?” Eren asked in a husky voice.

Levi shook his head.

“Ah, then, let’s continue watching the mo—”

Eren’s word was being cut off by Levi, who put his tongue inside Eren’s mouth.

Even though Levi was the one who shoved his tongue inside, Eren was the one who guided Levi and took lead of the kiss. 

Reluctantly, Eren left Levi’s mouth, and breathing slightly harder, “If we continue this… I won’t stop and I’m afraid we can’t go on a picnic date. You know, I prefer taking you for a date first before doing anything else. You get what I mean?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m trying to be a gentleman here,” Eren chuckled.

“You are a gentleman,” Levi confirmed.

“Ah, but…”

“But?”

“Just one more,” Eren smirked and kissed Levi’s lips in a close-mouthed-kiss. It was a short one, but still intense.

When the kis had ended, Levi looked down at his half-hard member with a frown.

“It will go away, don’t worry. I’ll have the same problem as yours too,” Eren whispered to Levi.

Looking down on both his and Eren’s problem, Levi nodded.

“Just let it down naturally by ignoring it,” Eren said in a playful tone.

“Tease,” Levi mumbled with half-smile.

“Me? A tease? Never,” Eren grinned innocently and resumed the movie as if their hard on didn’t exist.

Later, when the movie ended, they cuddled together while watching cat videos on the laptop before lazily got up and made simple, yet proper picnic lunch.

Nearing lunch time, Eren and Levi were ready to have their picnic date.

Eren was wearing his favourite brown cardigan with plum-coloured short sleeve shirt underneath it, and khaki pants, which hugged his long, slender legs perfectly, combined with brown oxford shoes.

Meanwhile, Levi was putting a grey V-neck sweater that slightly oversize with pink short sleeve shirt underneath it, and black skinny jeans, completed with white converse shoes. They were clothes that Levi got from Erwin and it would be a waste to not wearing them as they were comfortable.

Eren made sure to lock the front door and they casually walked side by side toward the car, with Eren held a picnic basket and Levi clutched onto the picnic cloth.

Once they put them on the back seat of the car, Eren opened the passenger door for Levi with wondering look, “Are you sure your legs already getting better?”

“I’m sure,” Levi simply replied.

Eren closed the passenger’s door and walked around to open the door to the driver’s seat. He then helped Levi put on the seatbelt before he put on his own. “All set,” Eren said, slamming the driver’s door shut and started the car.

Eren turned to Levi with a bright smile, “Ready to go?”

“Go, go,” Levi replied with flat tone, yet he can’t hide the excitement on his steel-blue eyes to have a date with Eren despite the images of people that visit the park just like them.

_‘Oh, well,’_ Levi thought. Eren said they will stay further from many people. So, he will hold onto Eren’s words as the car drove away in the sunny day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a new character on the next chapter. Hint: the past is coming! Who? Just you wait! c:


	10. 10. Assorted

It took Eren twenty minutes of slow driving to get to the park for today’s date with Levi.

As promised, he chose a picnic spot where they stayed much further from too many people who visited the park at that time.

He spread the picnic cloth under the willow tree and took out the lunch from picnic basket one by one; tuna sandwiches, meatballs with barbeque sauce, fruit salad, and two detoxing water bottles. Eren picked one of those expensive glass bottles, so Levi won’t get triggered by the water bottle he used to drink when he was in the basement.

He arranged them neatly with the help of Levi and took a seat next to each other once they’re done.

Levi was rubbing his hands with hand sanitizer and reached out to the food that displayed before him when Eren touched the pale hand to stopped him, “Wait, Levi, before we eat—”

Levi’s hand movement halted and blinked innocently at Eren, “Yes?”

“This is our first date, right?” Eren asked smugly.

“Yes?”

“Then, let’s take a picture first to commemorate this moment!” Eren gave Levi a side hug. Out of nowhere, Eren’s phone was in front of them and snapped their picture.

It resulted with smiling Eren and adorable expression of perplex Levi staring at the camera.

“Oh, nice. I’ll send it to you now,” Eren fiddled with the phone screen for a moment.

“It’s here,” Levi confirmed when he felt his own phone vibrated and he opened it to check the content.

Eren put away his phone and pushed the sandwiches closer to Levi, “Now let’s dig in.”

Levi took a sandwich slice and finished it in just two bites.

Eren let out a chuckle when he saw Levi grabbed another sandwich, “No need to rush. Eat slowly and enjoy the scenery, the sun, the wind breeze, and us.”

Levi nodded shyly. Who knew that Eren could be so cheesy just like on the TV dramas?

“Here, try this meatball,” Eren use a fork to grab a meatball and offered it to Levi. For someone who never had a serious relationship before, Eren acted naturally as a romantic and cheesy lover, that’s for sure.  

Levi hesitantly took the meatball and chewed slowly. As he savoured it, his eyes widened a bit at Eren’s homemade meatball, “It’s good.”

“Right?” Eren smiled triumphantly. He then offered Levi another meatball, “Here, again.”

Levi happily munched it. He let Eren fed him more meatballs as well as the fruit salad. There were not many people around them, so Levi can enjoy the lunch peacefully with Eren.

Eren was casually drank his water and stopped midway, “Oh, Levi? You have some barbeque sauce over there…”

“Where?”

Smirking, Eren leaned closer and licked Levi’s lower lips, “There.”

“Oh,” Pale face blushed.

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Eren chuckled in amusement. He then leaned on the willow tree and motioned Levi to sit next to him.

Levi crawled there –once he finished putting back the empty plates and glass bottles into the picnic basket— and they snuggled toward each other contently.

Eventually, they fell asleep just like that.

Eren was the first to wake up an hour later and kissed Levi’s temple. He chuckled when a strand of raven hair tickled his nose. That was when Levi’s eyes fluttered open.

Looking up blearily, Levi blinked, “Huh? Did I fall asleep?”

“Don’t worry, me too. What a nap, right?”

Rubbing his sleepy eyes adorably, Levi nodded.

Unable to contain such sight, Eren squeezed Levi in a tight hug.

As Levi was about to hug back, Eren let go and pointed on their left, across the street, not too far from their spot, “Look, an ice cream parlor!”

“Oh…”

“Still have a little space on your stomach for ice cream?”

Levi, of course, gave him a firm nod as an answer.

Eren helped Levi to stand up and folded the picnic cloth to be put inside the basket.  One hand was holding the said basket and the other grabbed Levi’s hand gently, “Come, let’s go and buy the ice cream.”

Eren wiggled his hand a bit so their fingers were intertwining together and walked side by side.

Once arrived, they were the only customer to be served at that time. In front of the ice cream display, Eren paused to take a look at the various flavour and turned to Levi, “What kind of ice cream do you want?”

Levi furrowed his thin eyebrows, “Um… I don’t know… So colourful and too many to choose… Can’t you just pick one for me?”

“Eh?”

“I mean, it’s been ages since the last time I ate ice cream. So, I’m not sure…” Levi murmured in a very low tone, so only Eren could hear him.

Eren showed an unreadable expression, but he changed it into a light smile in a split second, “How about the red velvet one? I remember you like the taste of red velvet cake and red velvet macaron I bought you some time before.”

“Yes. Especially red velvet macaron,” Levi confirmed. His eyes lightened up at the thought of macaron; his favourite sweets.

“Then red velvet ice cream is worth a try.”

“Okay. What about you?”

“I’ll go with dark chocolate marshmallow ice cream,” Eren pointed the ice cream display.

Marshmallow. It was one of Levi’s favourite as well.

“Sounds good, looks good,” Levi mumbled at the dark chocolate marshmallow ice cream display when the ice cream server took their order.

“Oh, Levi, look,” Eren nudged his chin to the ice cream server.

“Oh,” Levi’s eyes went wider and brighter than before, when he saw two red velvet macaron were being put on top of the red velvet ice cream.

“Want to add extra chocolate fudge?” The ice cream server asked.

Levi looked at Eren hesitantly.

Eren nodded simply, “Yes, please.”

“What about the dark chocolate marshmallow ice cream?”

“No, thanks,” Eren said simply. He gave the ice cream cups to Levi as he paid their order and decided to take a seat next to the window.

“Good,” Levi hummed after he took a little taste on his ice cream.

Eren took a spoonful from his own ice cream cup and stretched out his hand, “Try this. It tastes good as well.”

Levi stared at the long, tan fingers before he opened his mouth and took a spoonful. He savoured the flavour for a moment and gave Eren his signature nod before he went back to focus on his ice cream cup.

They fed each other a few times after that. Not that Levi minded the action. They won’t attract any attention, since the ice cream parlour was rather empty at that time, anyway.

Once they finished, Levi looked at the park uneasily with clenched fists that rested on the table.

Eren noticed Levi’s uneasiness. He put his hands on top of Levi’s and caressed them, “It’s getting crowded out there, huh? In the early evening it’s always like this in the park.”

“Mm.”

“Wanna go back home? We’ll continue our date there. A dinner date,” Eren suggested with a smirk.

“Oh, okay,” Levi nodded. Having a date with Eren was fun. He hoped they could do this more often, and of course, with less people around or none at all.

“What’s for dinner, then? We could make something together or going for a takeout while we’re on our way home, or maybe a delivery?”

“How about pizza?”

“Eating pizza while watching movies on our comfortable sofa?”

“Yes,” Levi liked the idea very much.

“It’s set. We’re having a dinner date for later. Let’s go?”

“Okay,” Levi got up and grabbed Eren’s hand that was waiting for Levi to hold on to.

As they walked out from the ice cream parlour to where Eren parked his car, a voice called out from nearby, “Eren? Eren Yeager?”

Upon hearing his name, Eren turned around and met with a familiar man from his forgotten past.

The man smiled handsomely at him, ignoring Levi’s presence as if he didn’t exist, “It’s really you.”

Eren, on the other hand, let out a small frown.

“Isn’t it nice to meet each other here? What a coincidence, huh? How long has it been? One and a half year? Almost two?” The man kept his smile innocently.

“Xavi… What a surprise,” Eren finally spoke up although he didn’t particularly answer the questions.

“Yeah. I feel the same,” Xavi retorted.

Eren was so sure that his own surprise and Xavi’ surprise wasn’t the same, but he didn’t even bother to fuss about it. Turning to Levi, Eren tugged on the pale fingers in his grasp, “Anyway, we’re in a hurry. Come now, Levi.”

Just then, Xavi harshly grabbed Eren’s arm and pushed Levi slightly away.

Their intertwined fingers separated in an instant. Levi was so ready to claw the man, but Eren immediately let go from Xavi’ grip and went to hold Levi’s hand gently.

Unbothered by both of their glare, Xavi kept his smile and his gaze toward Eren, still ignoring Levi completely. He then gripped Eren's other hand in a little-too-friendly manner, "Do you live around here? I actually live not too far from here, at the apartment over there.”

Xavi pointed the apartment that was located next to the park’s fountain, “That one. The first and second windows from the right, on the third floor, see?”

“No. I don’t live around here,” It wasn’t a lie, though. Eren’s old castle was a bit further from the park if compared to Xavi’ expensive-looking apartment.

“But you live here in Sina, right?”

“Hm.”

“Then, let’s catch up sometime.  For the old time’s sake,” Xavi offered.

Eren’s left eye was twitching slightly in annoyance. “We’ve got to go. Bye, Xavi,” The brunette replied rather harshly and walked away, holding Levi’s hand.

Apparently Xavi didn’t want to give up. Not just yet.

He caught up with Eren and Levi only to stop abruptly in front of them. His smile turned into a slight frown, yet he still tried his best to talk to Eren, “Why the cold shoulder? I know it’s been quite a long time, but no need to be awkward with each other, right?”

“Move, Inocencio,” Eren called out Xavi’ surname in a warning tone.

“What’s up with that attitude? You are being a little rude to me,” Xavi sneered.

Levi was so ready to bite and claw him, but he stopped that thought when Xavi turned his face a little and stared into Levi’s direction, finally acknowledging his presence.

“It’s not like I’m one of your one night stands, right? We used to be more than that,” Xavi declared. A smirk was formed on his flawless face. His triumphant look was challenging the smallest person among the three; Levi.

“More than that, yes, but we were also less than a lover back then. It was a complicated relationship between us two and we both ended it mutually. It was all in the past, anyway. No need to bring that up,” Eren confirmed coldly. The answer made Levi tugged his lips upward in a small smirk.

When Xavi went silent, Eren held his head high, “Now, if you excuse me and my boyfriend. We have a dinner date to prepare.”

“Right. Boyfriend. Like you ever want something as commitment,” Xavi mocked.

When Eren stared at him with raised eyebrows and didn’t say a word, Xavi’ eyes widened, “Wait, are you for real?”

“Yes,” Levi answered instead of Eren. He was getting annoyed by this… _random creature from out of nowhere_.

Eren hummed at Levi and nodded, “What he said.”

“That’s—” Xavi seemed to be out of words, “—just ridiculous. What makes that little— He, I… I am probably better than him. I have the brain, I have the looks, I can cook, I am kind, and—”

“Xavi…” Eren called his name in warning

“I— I satisfied you well it makes you can’t take me as a one night stand because you— you can’t get enough of me, of us! We—”

“Enough! Remember what happened back then. Don’t make me put a restraining order against you!” Eren barked.  He then took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him with calm posture, “You know very well why it’s complicated between us and why we ended it.”

“You mean you ended it. I was just accepting your decision because I lov—”

“No,” Eren cut him off. “No, you don’t. You’re obsessed. I’m sorry that my feeling isn’t the same as you. I really am. But it’s been almost two years. Don’t you think it’s time to start moving on?”

“And repenting on that attitude,” Levi mumbled lowly, forgetting that he had a bit of an attitude himself, too. But judging by the situation, his attitude seemed way more acceptable if compared to whatever this Xavi guy has.

Eren sighed, “It’s such a surprise to meet you, Xavi. But Levi and I really need to go for our dinner date. I hope we could meet again and talk civilly instead of this… riled up conversation.”

Xavi took a small, step back, “Yeah, _sorry_ , for bringing such _riled up_ conversation and disturbing your date with your _boyfriend_.”

“Come on, Eren?” Levi ushered. He didn’t bother with Xavi’ glare to him at the moment.

Smiling at Levi, Eren nodded as they walked away, “I just remember something. Want to stop by the pizza house not too far from here? I heard from my co-worker that the place serve such a mouth-watering pizza. We’re going to pass it on our way back anyway, so, I guess, why not?”

“Okay,” Levi said with a small smile.

They left Xavi behind, who was staring at the two with annoyance.

The car drive to the pizza house was a silent one, but then, Levi opened his mouth to ask a question that kept wandering in his mind since the meeting with Xavi, “That… random creature out of nowhere. Who was he to you?”

“Who? Xavi?” Eren questioned back while focusing on driving.

“Yeah, him.”

“Ah, just… a mistake in the past.”

“Ex… boyfriend?”

“Well, not really… It’s complicated with him. It’s not like we’re official. Not like... what we had. No. We’re definitely official. My first and only sweet, little boyfriend, you,” Eren confirmed as to not made Levi misunderstood.

Levi hummed. Proud that he was official with Eren and the first one at that. What a coincidence, it was his first, too. He didn’t even mind being called little by Eren. Not this time anyway.

Just like that, Levi dropped the subject and they continued the car ride in a comfortable silence.

—

—

Later that evening in the old castle, Levi took a whiff of the pizza boxes on his hands and he almost moaned, “It smells so good.”

Eren, who was back from putting the picnic cloth into the laundry, chuckled as he cleaned up the picnic basket, “We could have an early dinner if you want.”

Levi nodded in agreement immediately, but then he froze, staring at Eren with such expression, “It’s best if we took a shower first. We’re kinda dirty from staying outside for hours, no?”

Eren leaned on the island table and smirked, “Are you saying we should take a shower together?”

“If you… want to?” Levi muttered shyly.

At that, Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief. They were staring at each other for a moment before Eren looked away and cleared his throat, “I— I didn’t think you would agree. But, ah…”

“But I’m hungry.”

“Yes. I’m hungry too. Let’s just—”

“—take a separate shower,” Levi completed Eren’s sentence.

“Yeah. See you in a bit?”

“Don’t forget to bring the blanket,” Levi reminded.

“Alright,” Eren nodded.

Before they took a separate way to a different bath room, Eren tugged on Levi’s arm and whispered next to his ear in a breathy voice, “We’ll definitely gonna showering together, sooner or later.”

Levi didn’t reply verbally. Instead, he gave a small, adorable nod, and dashed out to the bathroom.

Eren tried to maintain his laugh at Levi’s awkwardness and headed for a shower just like Levi, although they were doing it separately.

Levi was the first one to finish his shower and waited Eren in the living room with two pizza boxes, a bowl of caramel popcorn, and four cold cans of cola. He felt a blanket draped around his shoulder and smiled to himself when a fresh-from-the-shower Eren sat next to him.

Levi shared the large blanket with Eren while the brunette handed Levi a box of pizza and he put another one on his lap. Once they were comfortable enough, Eren played a romantic comedy movie –because apparently Levi was into that kind of cheesy romance, comedy or not— and they watched it, happily leaned onto each other while eating the pizzas and tried not to spill the coke when they tried to grabbed it on the table from the sofa.

Today definitely made Levi forgotten about yesterday’s basement incident and even the Xavi’ incident from earlier.

Eren and Levi were too immersed with their dinner date, unaware of a figure inside a car staring at them from the road outside. When most of the light inside the old castle had finally turned off, signalling that the people inside already ended their night and went to sleep, the car finally drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah… Xavi Inocencio from Before The Fall. Haha. I don’t know why I thought of that name while writing this random character from Eren’s past in this story. What’s more important is, Levi doesn’t have to worry about Eren getting back together with Xavi. BUT, Xavi himself is quite… a trouble maker. A bit.
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? c:


	11. 11. Plans

Levi had a sunbath in the back garden peacefully. He was feeling a lot better today and what could make it even better if not the morning sun? He sighed in content as he stretched out his arms. Then, he heard doorbell ringing. He got up from his seating position and carefully walked toward the front door.

Had Eren forgotten something when he left earlier to Uni?

He didn’t open the locked door immediately, though. He carefully looked into the peep hole and sighed.

_‘Is this person for real?’_ He thought in annoyance.

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. But with the chain lock still intact, it didn’t give Levi much view to see through what’s on the other side of the door. Not that he mind anyway. A small chain didn’t bother him. It was for his own safety.

“What do you want?” Levi asked in a cold tone.

The person who stood on the other side was looking at Levi with his best polite look and went closer to the gap that gave a clear view of Levi’s face, “Please give Eren back to me.”

Ignoring the man’s annoying face and nonsense words, Levi raised his thin eyebrows and crossed his arms, “Who are you?”

“I’m Xavi. We met yesterday. I know you remember, don’t play stupid,” He sneered. His politeness and pleading voice had been forgotten immediately at Levi’s act.

“Why are you even here?”

“Eren told me his address,” Xavi said simply.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Yeah, well, it will be awkward if I told you that I followed Eren’s car yesterday, right?”

“So you are a creepy stalker.”

Xavi frowned, “That’s just mean. I might not have a perfect appearance, but I’m pretty sure I’m not creepy. I’m quite good looking. Good enough to be standing side by side with Eren when we’re walking together to, oh I don’t know, a date?” He smiled cryptically at the last sentence.

“A quite good looking stalker, then. Still doesn’t change the fact that you are a stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker,” Xavi insisted.

Levi exhaled and made a shooing motion with his hand, “Just go, Eren’s not home anyway.”

“And why are you in his home? To clean the master’s old castle? Are you the housekeeper, then? That’s why—”

“It’s true that I clean this big ass castle. But, I actually live with him as his boyfriend,” Levi stated proudly.

“Ah, a freeloader boyfriend, huh? And you decide to clean this place as a payment. I guess it’s fair enough,” Xavi hummed to himself.

Levi was so temped to release the chain lock and bite or claw the man, but he won’t. It wasn’t worth his time and safety.

Levi was about to slam the door shut when Xavi spoke, “Then, how about you break up with Eren and in turn, I will give you my apartment? While you’re moving out, I’m gonna moving in. I can clean just fine.” 

Levi was flabbergasted by this… madman in front of him, “What kind of stupid request is that? No.”

“Eren is cruel, you know? He will leave you one day. He’s not the type who is into commitment and feelings. We used to be happy, but once he felt almost attached to me, he decided to end things and leave me. You, too, be careful.”

“Must be because of you being a creep toward him. Now, goodbye,” Levi slammed the door shut, uncaring if it would hit Xavi on the face or not.

“When Eren finally gets tired with you, I’ll take your place immediately. I don’t care if it’s not as a lover, I’ll take it,” Xavi said loudly from the other side.

Irritated, Levi opened the door and hissed, “Why are you doing this?”

“I thought I get over him already, but when I met him again yesterday, I think I still want him. Mm, yes, I definitely do.”

Levi closed the door and released the chain lock before he fully opened the door and clawed Xavi’s front shirt, “Back off of our property or I’m calling Eren and the police.”

Xavi’s face went red. He eyed Levi in anger and walked away with loud stomps.

Levi shut the door. Finally, after Xavi drove away with his car, Levi could spend the rest of the day in peace while waiting for Eren to come back home from Uni.

Later that day, as Levi was watching TV while waited Eren to come home, he heard a key lock being open and a clicking sound of a chain and Eren’s voice, “Levi? Why are you putting the chain lock?”

Already in front of the front door, Levi was releasing the chain lock and opened the door, “Sorry, wait…”

Eren went inside and approached him in concern, “What happen? This is the first time you put the chain lock while I’m away.”

Levi walked side by side with Eren silently toward the sofa.

“Levi?”

“Xavi was here looking for you,” Levi replied.

“He what?!” Eren almost shouted in disbelief. “Wait, how did he even know where I live?”

“He said he followed the car—”

“That’s it. I’m getting a restraining order. Seriously, here I thought he’s already over it, but he’s actually not. Are you okay, Levi?” Eren checked his boyfriend’s body carefully.

“I am okay. Xavi isn’t though,” Levi said while clenching his fist. _‘Xavi and his sick, twisted mind,’_ He added in his thought.

“I don’t care about him. He’s a crazy bastard,” Eren huffed.

Levi couldn’t agree more. He felt like asking about what was up with Xavi’s behaviour toward Eren, but he kept it to himself. He didn’t want to make Eren more worked-up than he already was. Xavi didn’t worth their concern.

“Let’s cook for dinner,” Levi suggested.

Eren’s frown turned into smile, “Are you hungry already? What do you want for dinner?”

“I’ll eat anything.”

“Ah, how about steak with barbeque sauce?”

“And potato?”

Eren was rummaging the fridge to collect the ingredients, “Sure. Fried or mashed?”

“Mashed. Let me make the mashed potato. I know how,” Levi said behind the crouching Eren.

Putting four potatoes on Levi’s small hand, Eren smiled again, “Really? You know how?”

“Yes. I saw how Armin made it, once, when he visited us,” Levi said confidently.

“Alright. Be careful with the knife while you peel the potatoes. Just let me know if you need my assistance,” Eren let him and prepared the cooking equipment for Levi to use.

While seasoning the meat steaks, Eren called him, “Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi’s eyes and hands focused on mashing the already peeled and boiled potatoes.

“Did Xavi say anything or do anything to you while he was here?” The brunette asked.

He stopped for a second and continued on mashing, “He said many things. Like, he wanted you back. How I’m just a freeloader lover that clean the house as my payment. He offered me his apartment and suggested that I leave you so he can be with you again. Also, did I already say that he wanted you back?”

“You did. What else?”

Levi turned to face Eren, “He said you’re cruel. You’ll get tired of me and leave me, because you’re not into commitment or something like tha—”

Eren cut him off by kissing him heatedly all of the sudden, making Levi dropped the potato masher he’d been holding. When Levi didn’t resist, Eren lifted him up and seated him on the kitchen counter, “You know that I’m being serious about our relationship, right?”

A nod.

“And, you know this is my first time being in a relationship, a serious one that is. But with you, I doubt that I’ll get tired and leave you. Okay?”

Another nod.

“Good,” Eren breathed in relief and went for another kiss. This time it was slower, yet deeper.

When they let go, Levi looked up with half lidded eyes while slightly panted, “You want to… do it?”

“What?” Eren blinked once, twice, and then he shook his head, “No— it’s not… I mean, doing… uh, I want to do it with you, but I think I want it when we both ready, really ready for it, and also, when the time is right.”

“Are you two serious back then?” Levi suddenly went back to the topic of Xavi.

“Of course not. I told you before, am I?” Eren said firmly.

“Then what’s up with him?”

“I’m pretty sure we ended things and moved on, but now, I’m not really sure with him. To be honest, he’s making me uncomfortable. We were only together in a less than a month but… he gradually creeped me out and he even stalked me. I have to get away while I can. And when I said together, I mean it’s like something complicated, not like we’re in a relationship-together.”

“I see. What is it celled? Fuck buddies?”

“Uh, yeah. Anyway, let’s forget the unimportant issue like that. Let’s go back to when I said about… doing it when the time is right?”

Another nod from Levi.

“Well, it’s almost semester break in Sina University. Not only the students, but even the lecturers get our break too. The lecturers’ break only last a couple weeks since we have to teach classes for the short-term semester and do all the grading as well. But, I’m not in charge for a short-term semester in this break, so I’m kinda having an early break compared to the other lecturers.”

Levi listened Eren’s rambling in all seriousness, before the brunette finally get to the point, “What I’m trying to say is, when it’s time for my break, do you want to go somewhere with me?”

“Of course. When is your break?”

“One and a half month away. I supposedly to have a break time around that time.”

“I can’t wait,” Levi gave him a small smile.

“Good,” Eren smiled back. He gave Levi a peck on the lips before he put him down, “Let’s continue our cooking.”

“Okay.”

Once the steak with barbeque sauce and the mashed potato were ready, they enjoyed their early dinner with a red wine to accompany their meals.

Levi decided to clean the dishes as well as the kitchen by himself and let Eren took a warm bath later after that. Eren had to comply because Levi insisted him to, and thus, he went to the bedroom and readied his warm bath.

While Eren was waiting for the bathtub to fully get filled, he called Mike and quietly greeted his step-father, “Hello, Mike?”

_“Eren. It’s rare for you to call me. Usually you opted to call Erwin_ ,” Mike half-teased.

“Yeah, well…” Eren felt bad, he really did. But in his defence, he only called Erwin because the old man would get fussy if he didn’t call or text him for at least once a week.

_“I’m just kidding. How are you?”_

“I would say that I’m fine, but that would be a lie,” Eren chuckled.

Mike, who was still sitting in his office with paperwork in one hand, straightened up in concern, _“Are you okay?”_

“I’m okay for now. But hey, can I ask you a favour?”

_“What is it?”_

“I need to get restraining order. No, wait, Levi and I need to get restraining order.”

_“Who? Who is the person that bothering you two?”_

“Well, remember Xavi? Xavi Inocencio?”

Mike sighed. He let go of the paperwork to rub his temple, _“Say no more. I’ll get the restraining order against him. I know someone from Military Police in Sina to help me with that issue.”_

“Thank you, Mike. Really.”

_“Should I go there and bring my guns with me as well?”_

“Yeah, and then Erwin would ask things, and freaking out, and then he’ll be coming here faster than you with a tank. No, thanks. I’m fine, we’re fine.”

_“Make sure you lock every doors and windows.”_

“I will. And make sure no one know about this Xavi issue, especially Erwin. He will go on a full rampage.”

Knowing his husband too well, Mike agreed, _“Okay. Just, be careful.”_

“Don’t worry. It’s just a stalker that coming back from the past in a sudden, without warning that is,” Eren said simply.

_“A persistent and crazy stalker. Really, you know the guy for a few months and he decided it’s a good thing to stalk you. He needs to go to Hanji.”_

“Oh, yeah. If I ever meet with his face again, I will definitely throw Hanji toward him.”

Mike laughed at Eren’s attempt to make the situation brighter.

Eren eyed the bathtub before he spoke, “I got to go, Mike.”

_“Okay. Don’t worry. I’ll do what I can. Don’t forget to be careful and stay safe,”_ Mike warned him in a fatherly tone.

“I will.”

_“When the next time I get a call from you, I want it to be good news or at least a small talk from you. Give this old man a break from heart attack.”_

Eren chuckled, “Fine. Bye, Mike.”

“Bye, Eren.”

With that, Eren put the phone away and started to undress before he went for a bath.

Later that night before he and Levi went to bed, he locked every door and window. After making sure everything had already been locked, he went to bed and closed his eyes while pulling Levi to his embrace.

With Eren’s warmth, Levi felt content feeling surrounding him. Snuggling on the toned body, Levi, too, closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep, followed by Eren right after.

—

—

For the past few days Eren and Levi were having normal routines without Xavi bugging them anymore. Apparently it all thanks to Mike’s quick action. They just hoped that this peacefulness won’t end right away. But of course, it was only a mere wish. They just had not realized it.

Eren and Levi’s peaceful breakfast on weekend were suddenly interrupted by the loud knocking of the door and the doorbell being ringed repeatedly.

Eren was the one who opened the door and it wasn’t a surprise for him to meet face to face with Hanji, who was hugging him immediately, “E~ren and Le~vi! Sorry, my mouth slipped and I unintentionally told everyone about you two!”

“Ugh, of course,” Eren tried to pry away from Hanji’s deadly hug.

When he was finally able to get away from Hanji, he greeted Armin and Mikasa with a little congratulation from the two, and Erwin and Mike as well.

The old castle that used to be so peaceful in the morning, finally back with the loudness as per two weeks. Their once peaceful and silent breakfast turned into a messy and loud one. Everyone, especially Hanji, won’t stop asking about how Eren and Levi ended up being together.

Eren, with Levi’s permission, had to tell them the short answer to Hanji’s question in order to make everyone stop fussing about it already. Hell, even Armin won’t stop teasing him about how he finally in a relationship with someone. The nerve on this blonde coconut nerd, really.

It was later before noon when everyone just lazing around the living room, being tired from the hype earlier. Hanji was napping on the carpeted floor and Levi was sitting leisurely on the sofa while watched a random TV show, and Mikasa and Armin prepared a lunch for them.

Meanwhile Eren was having a coffee time with Erwin and Mike, for a reason.

“Hey,” Eren played with his coffee, waiting for it to be slightly warmer. When the two paid their attention to Eren, he continued, “Do you guys know a not-so-expensive, yet good place for a vacation during University’s semester break?”

Putting his cup of coffee down with a soft clink, Erwin smirked, “My, are you and Levi going on a honeymoon?”

“I’m being serious here,” Eren threw him a crumpled tissue.

Grabbing the said tissue, Erwin frowned a bit, “That’s not nice. I taught you to be a gentleman, even toward your father.”

“Then stop being annoying.”

After sipping his hot coffee while watching the two, Mike joined the conversation, “You can go to Trost. They have good villas with a couple of mountain views and flower fields.”

“Trost is expensive…” Eren said in an unsure tone.

 “Worry not, for I will—”

“No,” Eren cut Erwin off immediately.

“But the place Mike mentioned earlier actually worth every penny and you’ll have to go there at least once in your lifetime!”

Eren seemed to considering the idea, “Then, how expensive is this place you mentioned?”

“You know what? We can go on a family vacation. That way, I can pay all the expenses, right?” Erwin suggested, this time, rather calmly.

“No!” Was Eren’s quick answer.

Ignoring Eren’s reply, Erwin started fiddling with his phone, “It’s been a long time since we went on a family vacation, right? This way, you won’t mind me spending my money on the vacation. This is great. Us four add with you bringing Levi and Mikasa bringing Armin, so… six.”

“Seems like you’re so set off on pairing Mikasa with Armin,” Eren almost chuckled. It’s not like he opposed, but it’ll be better if Erwin didn’t interfere. If one day Mikasa and Armin decided to be together as a couple, it was great. If they didn’t, then they didn’t have to force the love that didn’t actually exist romantically.

“They just need a little push, really,” Erwin muttered while his eyes focused on the phone screen.

“Hanji could come with us if she wants to, and she could even pitch in for the vacation expenses,” Mike added.

“That’s cruel, inviting her just so she could pitch in, but I guess the more the merrier,” Erwin nodded more to himself.

“I just want to spend vacation with Levi… How did it turn out like this?” Eren groaned, facepalming himself.

Erwin, on the other hand, only brush it off lightly, “Don’t worry. Family vacation is fun!”

“What is it?” Mikasa suddenly appeared.

“Eren suggested a family vacation. Take a few days off from work and empty your schedule when the semester break for Sina University comes,” Erwin replied.

“When is the semester break happening?”

“On one and a half month from now. I’m not teaching any short-term semester classes, so I get an early and longer break,” Eren answered.

Turning to Erwin, Mikasa put her hands on the hips, “Can Armin comes with us? You can’t possibly leave me all by myself during the vacation while Eren is going to have fun with Levi and you with Mike.”

“Sure you can,” Erwin smirked satisfyingly.

“Can I come too?” Hanji jumped in after hearing their plan about the vacation.

“Everyone can come!” Erwin almost shouted. “I will book the best and largest villa over there! Mike, come help me find the right villa.”

Mike scooted closer and helped Erwin in a peaceful silent while his husband was having a fuss about everything.

“This is not what I expected when I ask you a question about a good place for a vacation,” Eren grumbled.

“But, isn’t this going to be fun, Eren? It’s been a long time since we’ve had a family vacation, though,” Mikasa, who was usually lack of smile, was now smiling in appreciation of the idea.

Eren can’t help but smiled as he noticed it too and decided to give in, “Yeah. It’s been a long time. I guess that’s fine. It’s not like I can’t spend the time with Levi alone…”

“Huh? What did you say?” Mikasa asked.

“Nothing. Hey, Erwin?”

”Hm?”

“Do as you please on planning the vacation, but I demand my room to be shared with Levi and located far, far away from everyone else,” Eren smirked knowingly.

With that, Erwin mimicked Eren’s smirk as he nodded, “You got that.”

“Pervert,” Mikasa rolled his eyes.

“Huh? Who’s a pervert?” Armin asked when he joined with Levi.

Mikasa whispered to him and that made Armin looking at Eren straight-faced, “You never changed. That will always be your number one priority, I guess.”

“Whatever,” Eren said and sipped on his coffee leisurely. Then, he felt a tug on his arms. It was Levi.

Leaning closer to Eren, Levi asked in a low tone, “Why is everyone so noisy?”

“Let them be. They’re just getting excited when deciding about the sudden thought of family vacation during my supposed-to-be-holiday on semester break.”

“Oh.”

Caressing Levi’s pale arm, Eren furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully, “You don’t mind, right? Having a family vacation instead the vacation with just the two of us?”

Levi let himself being pulled by Eren so now he sat on the arm rest next to the brunette, “Guess so.”

“We’ll sneak out a lot and spend our quality time alone, far from them and other disturbances. That, I promise you,” Eren whispered breathily, making Levi shivered at the act.

“Okay.”

Eren gave Levi a peck on the cheek, “Good.”

Just like that, everyone couldn’t wait for the family holiday that had yet to come. And of course, for the things that could happen during that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter… to smut or not to smut? c;


	12. 12. Halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for a pinch of smut ahead! c:

Weeks went by so fast. Xavi was already forgotten, but not the family vacation that was about to come. Levi couldn’t wait for it, really. Erwin told him about how he booked a great place in Trost for their family vacation. They will stay in a huge Villa with mountains view and flower fields. No one will disturb them. It was just the family and the nature. _Levi just couldn’t wait for it_.

But for now, he needed to wait patiently and focused his mind on Eren who was getting busy on grading the exam sheets and assignment papers –before the brunette finally got his break from his job as lecturer.

Knocking on Eren’s study room, Levi carefully open the door, “Have you finished your cup of hot chocolate?”

Smiling gently, Eren tapped the empty cup with his finger, “Yeah. How did you manage to make such savoury hot chocolate?”

Levi blushed at the praise, “It was nothing. Uh, do you want another cup of hot chocolate? If not, I’m gonna take the cup to get it wash—”

“I’m good. Thank you, Levi.”

“No problem.”

When Levi retrieved the cup, Eren sighed and took his computer glasses off, “This week is going to be hectic for me. I have too many students to grade. I hope I’m able to submit the grades before our vacation.”

Levi nodded slightly. He was too flabbergasted at the sight in front of him. Eren was wearing glasses and he looked ten times better than ever.

“Levi?”

“Huh?”

“Something on my face?”

“It’s the first time I am seeing you with that…” Levi mumbled.

“My computer glasses? Now that I remember, you never see me wearing it, huh? It’s actually just to protect my eyes, since I’m sitting in front of the computer or laptop for hours. If I’m not wearing it, my eyes will hurt and tire out.”

“You look good in that, though.”

“Why, thank you,” Eren smirked and motioned Levi to come closer with his tan finger.

Levi stood next to him in an instant and put the cup back down.

Eren turned his working chair so he was facing Levi. He tugged the pale arm in a swift motion and pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap, making Levi gasped in surprise.

“I know I said I have too many students to grade, but I think I’m done for today. I’m tired,” Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, while the raven stiffened in place.

“You, uh, can go to sleep?” Levi’s hand patted Eren’s shoulder in a slow, hesitant motion.

“Won’t you go to sleep, too? It’s getting late,” Eren mumbled on the pale neck, making Levi shuddered.

“I will. After I wash the cup and— mn…”  Levi’s words were being cut off as Eren pulled slightly away and kissed him gently on the lips.

Levi squirmed, feeling ticklish when Eren snaked his hands to Levi’s hips and made a circling motion as they kissed oh-so-slowly.

Eren was the first to let go of the kiss and smiled at Levi’s red face.

“You, uh, taste sweet,” Levi mumbled.

“I drank hot chocolate earlier. The one that you made,” Eren pointed the obvious.

“Yeah… That reminds me that I need to wash the cup—”

“Levi?” Eren gripped Levi’s hips.

Levi only stared at the tan hands and then at the emerald eyes in confusion.

“I don’t think I’m _that_ tired,” Eren said before he captured Levi’s lips again.

Melted into the kiss, Levi moaned slightly and let Eren’s tongue explored into his mouth. Unconsciously, Levi moved his hips against Eren. In an instant, both were grinding at each other’s _bulge_ as they kissed.

“Shit, Levi. Keep doing that,” Eren said in between kisses and shoved his tongue back into the cavern of Levi’s mouth.

Levi did exactly what Eren told him. He rolled his hips and moaned a bit louder at the friction.

Such sound from Levi was like music to Eren’s ears. He wanted to hear more. So, he rubbed his covered member against Levi, harder and faster.

Eren didn’t stop, _couldn’t stop_. Even when Levi limped in Eren’s grasp –unable to keep up with the pace—, Eren kept going.

Levi let Eren rocked them both together. Levi’s pale arms and legs wrapped around his lover in a tight embrace, and buried his face on the tan neck with his eyes closed.

Levi was getting hot, really hot. He opened his eyes widely with his mouth opened slightly, “A— _ah_ , aaa—”

“What, Levi?” Eren asked huskily, still working their bodies to move together in sync.

“ _Staph_ — _ah_ , gonna, no— _ungh_!” Levi was feeling a bit too much. It made him unable to speak clearly.

“Are you going to cum, Levi?” Eren nipped Levi’s right earlobe.

“N—”

“Cumming?” Eren whispered.

The hot air from Eren’s mouth made him shuddered as he came inside his pants, letting out a soft whine. He took a deep breath and nuzzled his cheek on Eren’s shoulder, feeling somehow relaxed.

“Sorry, Levi— it isn’t over. I— haven’t come yet,” Eren said in between small pants as he went back rocking their body together.

Levi’s softened member went rock hard again.

“Wha—” Levi’s words were being cut off as Eren kissed him.

Levi was trying to move with Eren to add more friction, but just like earlier, he did nothing but to embraced the body in front of him tightly and let Eren rocked their bodies together.

The movement from Eren was sloppier than before, but Levi still felt good nonetheless.

A moment later, Levi felt his second urge to come, “Too much— I can’t—”

“Cumming again, Levi?”

Levi nodded frantically.

With their lips were touching slightly, Eren breathed out, “Then come with me.”

Eren captured his lover’s lips as they come together.

Everything went black and Levi’s body went limp.

Panicking, Eren patted his sweaty cheek lightly as he called Levi’s name repeatedly in concern.

Minutes later, Levi slowly opened his eyes and managed to let out a low hum, which made Eren sighed in relief.

The brunette caressed Levi’s lower back and neck as his lips kissed the pale face lightly, “Sorry… Was— was it too much? Shit, Levi, I’m so—”

“It was…” Levi exhaled tiredly.

Eren waited patiently, knowing it was hard for Levi to speak at the moment.

“Was… amazing. If I’m not so tired right now, I’d like to… do it again…”

Eren kissed the tip of Levi’s nose, “Enough for now, let’s clean up and go to bed.”

“Can’t… move…”

Eren chuckled as he got up with Levi in his arms, “You don’t even have to move an inch. I’ll take care of us.”

“Mmm…” Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder and let himself being carried to… to wherever Eren took him, already forgetting the empty cup that hasn’t been washed next to the laptop that was still on.

—

—

When Levi woke up the next morning, the sun hit his eyes through the window, making him winced and turned around. Pale hands pulled down the blanket that covered his body and lazily rubbed his eyes.

“Morning sleepy Levi,” Eren’s voice greeted him.

“Mmm?” Levi looked up and met with the sight of Eren sitting on the bed next to him with the laptop on his lap that covered in blanket.

“Sleep well?” Eren asked while typing.

“Mhm.”

Eren chuckled and kept typing on the laptop, “Of course you do. It’s almost 10.30…”

“Wha—” Levi’s eyes widened. He got up immediately and stretched out his arms before he tapped his cheeks lightly to take away the sleepiness.

“You were sleeping so peacefully, I don’t want to wake you up. Are you that worn out?”

Levi stared at Eren in a daze and then blushed. At that moment, he found his blanket very interesting as he mumbled, “Well, yesterday— I mean…”

“What? Not enough?” Eren stared at Levi with another smirk, as his eyes were no longer focusing on the laptop screen.

“It—”

“We’ll do it again later, and… maybe more than what we did yesterday? If your body is ready and up to it,” Eren whispered next to Levi’s ear and gave it a playful, little nip.

Levi gasped a little and covered the ear that came in contact with Eren earlier with his hand.

Such reply made Eren sneer in amusement. He then scooted closer so he was face to face with Levi, smiling innocently at him, and added, “But not now. As you can see, I’m still occupied with all this final grading for this end of semester. So, we’ll have to wait until later to do the… _naughty_. Okay?”

And then Eren laughed, probably at Levi’s disappoint expression, and kissed the pale temple with smooching sound before the brunette went back to focus on his laptop screen.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows a bit, as if he was thinking. Then, he grabbed the laptop away from Eren and put it carefully on the night stand next to the brunette.

Eren stared at his empty hand, and at the laptop, then at Levi’s boring expression with a slight blush. His confused face turned into a playful one with a grin, “Oh, Levi…”

Eren pulled Levi on his lap and laughed.

“You naughty little kitty,” Eren said tantalizingly and captured Levi’s mouth in an open mouthed kiss. He put his hands underneath Levi’s shirt to play with the nipples, making Levi jolted at the sudden sensation.

Levi was a moaning mess. He kept squirming under Eren’s touch. His body was feeling good, too good that his body won’t stay calm.

Eren didn’t seem to be bothered by that. He can still enjoyed kissing and touching Levi despite all the trashing around from his lover.

Pulling back from the kiss, Eren lapped his tongue on Levi’s ear and whispered, “I want to touch it. May I, Levi?”

“Wh— _ah_ , touch… where?” Levi asked in difficulty between moans.

“Down there. I want to touch it—”

Levi nodded with his eyes closed, “Do wha— _ah_ , ever! Whateve— _ah_!”

In a swift motion, one of Eren’s hands went down to touch Levi’s member and gave it a slow pump.

Such stimulation made Levi moan louder with his eyes open wide, staring right onto Eren’s emerald ones.

“Feeling good, huh, Levi?” Eren asked in a hushed tone.

When Levi answered him with nothing but a moan, Eren added, “Touch me, too.”

Fumbling with Eren’s boxer, Levi reached for the hardened member and stroked it sloppily.

“That’s it— Levi, don’t stop,” Eren groaned and pumped Levi’s member faster.

“Eren!” Levi’s touch was getting messy, “So hot! In my ha— _ahn_ , hand, so hot!”

“Keep going, Levi. Up and down, up and down, that’s it,” Eren told him and hummed in satisfaction when they matched their pumping rhythm.

“ _Ah_ — Ere— Eh, _ah_ , Eren! Ere— _mnnn_ ,” Levi’s words were being cut off as Eren kissed him hungrily, replaced by the sound of the teeth clacking and tongue slurping.

When Eren’s thumb played with the head of Levi’s member, the raven followed with a grunt, “Com—”

At that, Eren squeezed Levi’s member in a tight grip, yet not tight enough to hurt him, and break the kiss with a wicked smile, “Oh, you don’t, Levi. You can’t cum yet. We’ll do it together.”

Levi nodded in understanding and continued to stroke Eren’s member eagerly, while tan hands kept working on Levi’s member.

After a few moments, finally, Eren breathed on Levi’s ear –as it was apparently the raven’s sensitive spot, “Come with me, Levi.”

With that, Levi let out a shuddering breath by the time they came together, dirtying each other’s shirt with the thick liquid.

Eren took a breath, while Levi eyed the member in his hands that still hard. It was so big, so… fascinating for Levi. _He wanted to lick it, to taste it, to make Eren feeling good._ He knew all the theory, no thanks to Erwin, but now, Levi was finally able put the theory he knew into living experience, all thanks to Eren.

And thus, with curiosity, Levi bent down. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed half of Eren’s member.

Eren glanced down with widened eyes, “Levi?!”

Levi only looked up at Eren while trying to swallow more of it, _more of Eren_.

Slowly, Levi was able to push down further, taking the enormous length deeper, making Eren groaned in pleasure.

When Levi finally put all of it into his mouth, he started to suck it a little while he pulled up slightly. Stopping half way, he slowly went down to swallow Eren’s member whole again, still sucking it. Eren was trying to control himself and let Levi control the pace.

When Levi’s movement went faster and faster, Emerald eyes widened in mesmerised at Levi for doing it smoothly without even gagged.

Feeling bold, Eren gripped onto the raven’s hair and guided Levi to go with Eren’s hands rhythm.

The vibration that sent through Levi’s moan against the hard member in front of him, making Eren unable to control his grip on the raven’s hair, “Keep doing it, Levi. I’m almost…”

“Mmh? Mmm?” Levi mumbled incoherently, his eyes glazed toward Eren innocently.

Such action, somehow, made Eren came hard, “Fuck, shit!”

Eren was trying to pull Levi away, but Levi stayed still and accepting the thick liquid than shot right into his throat. He easily swallowed it all, nothing spilled out.

“Damn. Shit, Levi, you sure you’re not actually a pro at this,” Eren was flabbergasted at Levi’s sucking and swallowing technique.

Levi stared at Eren in confusion.

 _‘Of course he is not a pro. He is just… doing it naturally,’_ Eren thought.

Stroking Levi’s head, Eren smile, “Hungry?”

“Very.”

“Well, you’ve got your appetizer already…”

Levi stared at the emerald eyes and then at Eren’s member that already covered back in boxer –which he put it back earlier—, and blushed as he looked away awkwardly.

Eren chuckled and took his phone from the night stand, “Let’s order some delivery for the main course? And I think we still have ice cream for dessert, too.”

Levi nodded and let Eren order some pizza while he cleaned up the mess they made with wet tissues. Levi frowned at his action. Wet tissues won’t clean anything. They needed to take a shower and get the sheet changed.

When Eren finished ordering, he was startled by Levi, who suddenly tried to take his clothes away. The brunette was struggled a bit as Levi eagerly pulled down Eren’s boxer after he managed to get the shirt earlier.

“Uh, Levi—” Eren tried to keep his boxer up, “—don’t you think we’ve had enough for today? I mean, I’d love to do it again with you, but going further than this, is actually—”

Levi stopped midway, looking at Eren with reddened face, and bit the bulge, making Eren took a step back in defence.

“Fucking _ow_! Levi, what the—?” Eren caressed his limp member, “I get your habit on biting and clawing, I really do. But you can’t bite my dick, Levi. What if it’s fall—”

“I just wanted to take your clothes for a laundry along with mine and the sheets as well. Besides, you and I kinda need shower, too. After, uh, after…”

“Well, why don’t you say so? I’ll help—”

“I’ll do it by myself. You go shower first.”

“What? We’re not going to get a shower together?” Eren asked in a playful tone.

Levi said nothing but stretched out his arm, waiting for Eren to hand over the boxer.

Chuckling, Eren gave his boxer and walked away in all his naked glory to take a shower, leaving Levi stood there frozen with a flushed face.

—

—

Eren put his last bite of pizza into his mouth. He smiled at his laptop as his left middle finger –the hand that didn’t smear with pizza’s grease— pressed the enter button, “Sent!”

Levi, who was savouring the ice cream flavour that melted inside his mouth as a dessert, put down the spoon that he held and clapped his hand to congratulate Eren with his usual uninterested face, although they both knew that Levi was happy just by seeing Eren’s smile.

Thus, that afternoon, Eren finally finished grading and submit them. He was free from the university’s duty as for now.

Turning to Levi, Eren let out another smile, “Now, let’s prepare for the vacation. I know it’s still a few days later, but preparing early won’t do us any harm, right?”

A nod from Levi.

“Erwin already took care of everything. So, all we need to do is packing our clothes. Levi, are you finished with the ice cream?”

Levi ate the last bite of his ice cream and nodded again.

“Prepare some clothes that you want to bring for a full week of vacation. I’m going to prepare mine first, and later, I’ll go to your room to bring you a suitcase.”

“Okay. I’ll clean this up first.”

“Okay,” Eren patted the raven hair gently before he went to his room, bringing the laptop along.

Levi cleaned the dining table in no time and later after that, he went to his room and managed to pick a few clothing that he put them nicely on the bed.

Levi eyed his opened wardrobe. Recently he was always spending the night in Eren’s room, it almost became a habit. Maybe he could ask Eren if it was okay for him to move his belongings to Eren’s room. It would be easier, no?

As Levi was in a deep thought, he heard Eren knocked twice before he let himself in while showing a suitcase in his hand, “Is this big enough, Levi?”

“Huh? Yeah, I guess.”

Seeing Levi with a dazed expression, Eren pointed out, “Something on your mind?”

“No, I—” Levi closed his wardrobe and looked away toward the window. That was when he thought he saw Xavi standing across the street. Levi turned to Eren and then back to the window. He saw nothing but an empty street.

Levi merely shrugged it off.

“What is it?”

Remembering his earlier thought, Levi spoke with an unsure tone, “I just thought, maybe… I mean, I don’t know when this is exactly happening, but, do you realise that recently I am no longer sleep in my room, but rather with you in the master bedroom?”

“I like the sound of master bedroom. But, aside from that, yeah, now we’re sleeping in my room. We’re boyfriends anyway. Why?”

“Well, what I’m trying to say is… I think it’s a bother for me to get change in my night clothes here and then go to your room to get some sleep,” Levi knew he didn’t make any sense, but he didn’t know how to properly explained it to Eren. He felt like a cunning person, hinting about moving into Eren’s room completely.

“Ah, you’re right! Why it didn’t cross my mind? You can move your clothes to my closet. The master bedroom has a really big closet that we could share,” Eren said simply.

“Really? You don’t mind? I’m not being a bother for asking you this?”

Eren frowned, “Why would I? In fact, I am glad that you bringing this up. I didn’t even think that far.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. But let’s do it after we’re finish packing, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Can’t wait for the vacation. I’ll make sure we have our own quality time from the family,” Eren stared at the steel-blue eyes suggestively and kissed him on the lips, which earned a pleased hum from Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s the smut for a warm up and… what was that in the middle of story? Xavi who? Where? :3c 
> 
> Also, hint for the next chapter is: all-the-way. Ah, it's been a while but I feel like writing smut. I am not sorry for my perverted mind... ^^"


	13. 13. All-the-Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut ahead! c:

Once they finished packing, Levi started to move his clothes to Eren’s closet.

Eren, of course, helped Levi moved them. But not before he made enough space for Levi to placed his clothes next to Eren’s.

They also didn’t forget to put Levi’s toiletries to the bathroom that connected to Eren’s bedroom— well, to _their_ bedroom.

They finished just in time for dinner.

When Eren was about to prepare some food for the two of them, Levi stopped him, “You just sit and I’ll make dinner instead.”

“Then, I’ll help you with—”

“No. I know you’re tired from finishing your work, helping me packing for the vacation, and moving the clothes along with the toiletries to your bedroom and bathroom.”

“You mean… our bedroom and bathroom?” Eren corrected with a small smirk.

“Uh, yeah, _that_. Anyway, you just sit and wait. Is spaghetti with tomato sauce okay?” Levi asked in confident. As time went by, Levi learned a few simple recipes and Eren would happily eat them, because Levi’s cook was getting better and better.

Thus, Eren gave him a small nod and went to take a seat without any protest.

Eren stared at Levi’s back figure tantalizingly as sat on his seat. It was the perfect view and Eren was glad he was able to see such sight. Apparently, with Levi’s huge appetite during his stay with Eren at the old castle, most of the fat he gained went to his ass and his thighs.

Eren slowly approached him and caressed the round cheeks before he groped them slightly.

Levi stiffened at first because of the sudden touch and turned his head with a confused look, “Eren?”

“Hm?” Eren smiled warmly, yet he used his both hands to play with Levi’s bottom to make them jiggles.

“What are you doing?”

“Feeling you.”

“I’m… cooking,” Levi stated in a low tone.

“After cooking, then?” Eren’s hands movement stopped and rested on Levi’s hips.

“We have to eat.”

“Fine. Right before we go to sleep. When we’re already on the bed,” Eren whispered and bit Levi’s ear seductively.

Levi tried to hold back a moan and started to squirm uncomfortably.

“Relax, I’m not gonna do it if you don’t want to,” Eren kissed the pale cheek in assurance.

“Well, I want to,” Levi murmured.

“What do you want?”

“I want what you want.”

“And what do I want?”

Levi brought Eren’s tan hands to rest on his cheeks, “Feeling me. Filling… me?” Levi then guided Eren’s finger to poke the fabric of his sweatpants, where his hole supposed to be.

“Don’t tempt me,” Eren nipped on Levi’s lower lips. Automatically, Levi opened his mouth as if inviting Eren’s warm tongue inside.

When Eren felt Levi submitting into the heated kiss, he almost let out a low growl, “I feel like skipping dinner and just—have my way with you.”

“Yeah, do that. But, I don’t want us to skip dinner, though,” Levi said breathlessly, _innocently_.

Eren’s eyes widened when he realized what it meant. He gripped on Levi’s hips and pulled their bodies against each other. He bent down and opened his mouth, about to devouring Levi’s, but then he felt Levi put his pale hand on Eren’s mouth to prevent the man going further.

“Dinner first,” Levi said in a small tone.

Eren bit the fingers lightly, “Fine. Besides, you already take your time to make dinner for us. Can’t waste the food, right?”

A nod.

“And I get my desert after that, right?” Eren said suggestively.

“What… do you want for desert?” Levi asked.

“This one right here if he is willing,” Eren licked Levi’s lower lips and pecked it.

Noticing Levi’s blush, Eren stepped away and bopped the tip of Levi’s nose, “But first, I want to eat the food you’re making. You know, for… the energy?”

_Levi was blushing._

Eren only chuckled at that and went back to take a seat, not even trying to hid his visible boner. Levi tried his best to ignore the sight and put two plates of spaghetti with tomato sauce on the dining table as he sat in front of Eren.

“Thank you,” Eren said, while Levi simply nodded and started to dig in.

For a certain reason, tonight’s dinner was a silent one. _Awkward, even._

By the time they almost finished, Eren noticed the sauce stain at the corner of Levi’s lips. He reached out his hands to wipe the stain and chuckled as he showed Levi his tan finger, “Look here, you made a mess. This is unusual.”

Levi eyed him blankly. Much to Eren’s surprise, Levi opened his mouth and sucked the said finger before letting it go with a loud pop, “Let’s clean this up and get ready for bed?”

Eren smirked as he licked his lower lips playfully, before he helped Levi clean up.

—

—

They were finally ready for bed.

As Eren took off his shirt and put it nicely on the chair next to the bed, Levi sat there on the bed —unable to face away from the inviting abs of Eren— with his pale hands gripped tightly onto the pillow.

Eren approached Levi slowly and bent down so he was on the same eye level with his raven lover.

Silently, yet boldly, Levi closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side with his lips pursed out. As their lips pressed together, Levi wrapped his arms around the tan neck and pulled Eren down with him.

Levi’s back pressed down on the bed with Eren on top of him as they kissed heatedly.

Eren couldn’t keep his hands off and freely roaming on Levi’s body. He ended the kiss with a small lick on the corner of Levi’s lips and smiled, “You know what? This will be our first night sleeping together in our room. Get it? You’re not sleeping in my room, but you and I are sleeping in our room.”

Levi nodded contently and whispered next to Eren’s ear, “Fill me?”

Eren faced Levi. He took the pale hand and kissed on the fingers lightly, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to do it with you here. Our first time, in our bedroom.”

Eren nodded. He pecked Levi’s lips gently before he got up toward the night stand. He grabbed something from the top drawer and showed Levi the content in his grasp, “It’s lube. We’re going to need it.”

“Yeah, uh, let’s use them,” Levi stuttered. He knew what lube was, but this was his first time seeing a bottle of lube with his very own eyes and somehow it made him feel kinda embarrassed for a bit.

“Marshmallow flavoured,” Eren read the content out loud.

Levi take a quick look at the bottle and then eyed Eren bashfully, “Does it really taste like marshmallow?”

“I don’t know, let’s just try.”

Levi was double checking the bottle of lube when he realised it was already half empty. He grabbed the bottle from Eren to confirm that it was indeed half empty and eyed the brunette with a small scowl, “You seem to be using it well, seeing as the lube already half empty.”

Eren took the bottle back and nipped Levi’s nose playfully, “Why of course. I prefer lube rather than lotion to help myself jerk off while thinking of you.”

“So… you use this on you?”

“Uh huh, and now—” Eren bent his body forward so he was facing Levi closely and murmured, “—we’re going to use it, are we not?”

Levi nodded with a blush.

Eren put the lube on the bed and reached for another thing from the top drawer of the night stand from before.

“Condom?” Levi checked out the content and his eyes widened to know that the size of said condom was meant for the quite large one.

Noticing the surprised look on Levi’s face, Eren couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He pecked Levi’s pale cheek and spoke softly right next to Levi’s ear, “I know for sure that I am clean, and from the check up with Erwin from before, I know you are clean too. But let’s not forget that safe sex is everything.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never do it raw. Maybe we should try it next time? Seriously, being with you gave me ideas,” Eren suggested alluringly.

“But, you said safe sex is every— _oh!_ ”

Eren took Levi’s shirt off and pinned him down onto the bed before he kissed him. What started as a long, deep kiss, slowly turned into a heated one with tongue involved and teeth clacked together.

Eren ended the kiss by nipping Levi’s lower lips, earning a low whine from a certain raven, but that quickly changed into a pleased sigh when Eren started leaving trail of wet kisses on Levi’s jaw, down to the neck –leaving a few hickeys—, and his collarbone.

He stopped at Levi’s left nipple, only to suck on it and bit it lightly, while the other one was being played by Levi’s hand, making Leviunable to contain his moan, “It feels goo— _ahn_! Eren…”

When Eren done with the teasing, he continued on making more trail of kisses down, lower and lower until he met with Levi’s crotch area.

He got up only to put away his sweatpants and his underwear, leaving the tan man completely naked. He then tugged on Levi’s pajama pants as he whispered breathlessly, “Is it okay if I take this off?”

“Yes,” Levi replied shakily.

In a swift motion, Eren took off Levi’s pants, placing it neatly next to his, and chuckled, “No underwear, huh, kitten?”

Instead of answering, Levi casted his gaze away from Eren, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay. Don’t look away,” Eren assured as his fingers traced onto Levi’s member, earning another moan from the raven haired man.

“Such a sensitive body you have. I only touch you here lightly,” Eren gripped onto Levi’s member, his tan thumb playing with the tip of it for a moment.

“ _Aaah_ , Eren!” Levi bucked his hips to get more friction from him. He almost came, just a little bit more.

Much to Levi dismay, Eren’s fingers left him. Before he could protest from the lack of the touch, Eren showed the lube to Levi and poured a good amount of it on his fingers, “I’m going to prepare you, alright?”

Levi’s only reply was a curt nod.

Slowly, Eren’s fingers reached down, earning a small gasp from Levi. His pale body was getting rosy from the heat. Levi flinched as Eren’s fingers found the hole and started circling it before slowly pushing a digit inside.

“Eren, it… uhn— hurt!” Levi cried as Eren’s finger was knuckle deep inside and finally hit his prostate.

“It will get better, I promise. But damn, Levi. It’s so tight… The wall inside you feels like it’s sucking my finger,” Eren grunted. He kept continue preparing him, slowly but surely adding another finger and carefully made a scissoring motion.

Minutes passed as Eren patiently prepared his lover.

Once Eren thought that Levi already had enough preparation, he pulled back his fingers that buried inside Levi’s now slightly-loosened-hole. He put on a condom for his member and rubbed his palm covered lube onto it.

“I’m going in,” Eren said before he kissed Levi deeply. When Levi nodded, Eren started to guide his member to the twitching hole with his hand, while the other was gripping onto the soft raven locks.

“Uhn— so big, Eren…”

“And you are so fucking tight, Levi,” Eren pushed his member so, so, slowly inside. And once he fully inside, he stopped, waiting for Levi to get used to the feeling.

When Levi had adjusted himself at the full sensation inside of him later on, he muttered breathlessly, “You can start moving, Eren.”

Eren moved slowly as Levi became a moaning mess underneath him.

“Eren… So—ah, big. Inside, ngh— so full…” Levi couldn’t keep his voice to himself as the feeling of becoming one with Eren overwhelmed him. Their hot breath mingled together. The room felt like a sauna, or even more than that. They were on fire. The sensation was unbearable.

Emerald eyes met with the teary steel-blue ones. Eren’s pace never change, making Levi whined, yearning for more, “Eren… Go faster, ahn— faster, please!”

_‘Damn, who knows that Levi could be this vocal in bed,’_ Eren thought to himself. Not that he complained, no. He enjoyed Levi’s voice that was gasping and moaning for him. He enjoyed it so much it felt like the music to his ears and he wanted to hear his favourite music more.

“No, Levi, feel me. I want you to feel every inch of me thoroughly,” Eren kept thrusting with slow and steady pace. His lips was trailing kisses onto the tan skin, everywhere it could be reached, as his fingers were hovering Levi’s body to memorise every sensitive spot.

“Eren — I think— I, ah, I— Come! Wanna— come!” Levi panted and moaned between thrust.

As Eren was about to come, too, he quickened the pace and thrust a bit harder, “Come, Levi. Come.”

“Eren— Eren! _Ahn_ — Eren!” Levi half-moaned half-screamed as he shot the thick white liquid that ended up all over his chest, some even landed on his neck and stomach, while Eren let out a pleasured grunt as he followed Levi and came.

Levi breathed heavily, his eyes unfocused with mouth slightly agape. He was having euphoria from his very first and mind blowing sex ever.

Eren, on the other hand, was tying the used condom and threw it into the bin. He then gave Levi a few lazy kisses all over the pale face, making Levi sighed in content.

“You know—,” Eren murmured in between kisses, “—we still got many unused condoms. Wanna do it again?”

“Definitely,” Levi said eagerly, a bit too eager, as he got up eagerly to put a new opened condom onto Eren’s member. When Levi done putting the condom on, Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head affectionately and guided him to lay down.

Carefully, Eren put his member inside of Levi’s loosened hole, and went with much faster pace than before for another round.

Eren was still being gentle, trying to feel himself inside of Levi, as well as Levi still wanting to feel Eren inside of him. 

The second round lasted faster than before, yet it still left them breathless as they came almost at the same time with Levi moaning Eren’s name.

With a heavy breathing, Levi turned his head toward Eren who was throwing the used condom away. Somehow, the raven still hadn’t had enough of Eren inside of him. Although his lower back felt a little sore, he hugged Eren from behind as he asked sheepishly, “Again?”

Eren was trying to be considerate with Levi’s body, especially the certain pink puckered hole. But when he turned and was Levi’s flushed face, half-lidded eyes, and slightly opened mouth, Eren agreed with Levi instantly, “The feeling is mutual. I hope you’re ready, because I’m going to fill you with me, again.”

Levi closed his eyes and nodded as Eren kissed Levi’s temple softly before he put on another condom. _This time, they were forgetting about being slow and gentle._

Eren grabbed both of Levi’s wrists and put them on top of Levi’s head. He then dipped his face on the crook of the pale neck and gave it a little suck. Levi was enjoying the sensation with his eyes closed and a soft moan, but in just a split second, his eyes went wide and he let out a yelp when Eren suddenly rammed into him without notice.

As Eren pounding into Levi with a faster, steady pace, Levi began trashing around beneath him, “More, Eren, more! Fast—er! Can’t— _ahn_! Not— _e_ nough! _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ” Levi screamed and moaned by each thrust he got from Eren.

Eren also wanted to move faster and also harder. So he did, unleashing the beast inside him, making steel-blue eyes widened even more at the sudden change of pace, “Eren! Oh— Eren! So deep— full inside me!”

“Come on, Levi, move with me,” Eren said as he pulled out with leaving only the tip of his member still buried inside Levi before he rammed inside Levi with balls deep.

Levi couldn’t answer properly, his lips were busy moaning and screaming at Eren’s name, yet his body was moving the way Eren wanted it to be, making each thrust met with Levi’s prostate.

This lasted a few minutes before Levi spurted out his cum for the third time, followed by Eren on a few seconds later, and slumped on top of Levi after that. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and brought him closer to him, securing his pale lover on his chest lovingly.

Although the action only for a short while.

Later after that, they kept on going. It’s as if the both of them can’t get enough of each other’s body. Levi’s screams and moans, added with Eren’s grunts here and there, were lasted for almost the rest of the night.

After the nth time of Eren pounding into Levi, they were both breathing heavily in exhaustion yet, at the same time, they were feeling sated. Finally, they were feeling sated.

They cuddled together after Eren did a little clean up. He didn’t even forget to take care of Levi’s exhausted and sore body. The affection that Eren gave and showed Levi made the raven humming in content.

With half lidded eyes, Levi spoke in his raspy voice, “Tonight was… I—I can’t describe it into words…”

Eren pulled Levi even closer into his embrace and caressed the soft raven locks, “Neither can I, Levi.”

Smiling a little with his eyes closed, Levi nuzzled onto Eren’s chest, “Love, love.”

“Love, too,” Eren replied as he kissed Levi’s temple.

That was the last thing Levi heard before he fell into a deep slumber, which Eren followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I feel like rushing, but a smut is a smut nonetheless… No? And the smut won’t end here! c;
> 
> Also, some of you who read Call My Name (CMN) might notice how their first time scene here is similar to their first time scene in CMN. Why, of course! c: Idk about you, but for me, their first time scene on CMN is totally my favourite. When I got the time to make first time scene in here, of course I am using this opportunity! Like how one of them leaving trails of wet kisses and hickeys in the middle of it, how the bottom is so vocal, how they go at it again and again, etc etc! Thus, those parts are stolen from me by me! I put this explanation so the reader who aware of this know my reasoning! c:
> 
> Next chapter is about vacation time! c:


	14. 14. Vacation (part 01)

Eren stirred awake from the deep sleep and smiled drowsily at the sight of Levi with a half-smile on his face while caressing Eren’s bed hair. The sight reminded him about the morning after their very first heated night activity, where Eren woke up and the first thing he saw was Levi playing with the messy chocolate hair.

_—_

_—flashback_

_“Morning,” Levi’s voice was raspy as he greeted Eren with his small, tired smile._

_“Morning. Mmm, you’re smiling. It is such a rare sight,” Eren said sleepily. He brought Levi’s head down toward him and kissed the mop of raven hair, down to the pale forehead, right at the tip of the nose, and then to the small, thin lips._

_Upon receiving the kiss, Levi closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. When Eren pulled back, Levi nuzzled his face on the tone chest._

_Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder and caressed the pale skin with his fingers, “Are you feeling sore down there, on the back?”_

_A nod, “Kinda. Although it’s not too much. It’s bearable.”_

_“Still, want a pain killer for that? I could put some ointment for that, too, if you want,” Eren offered with a slight concern on his tone._

_Levi nodded in a slight embarrassment, “I guess…”_

_“Wait here. Let me go get the pain killer and the ointment for you,” Eren patted Levi as he got up._

_For the second time in that morning, Levi let out a small smile. He could get use to this situation. He totally could._

_—End of flashback_

—

The smile on Levi’s face was the same just like that time. In fact, Levi’s been smiling and expressed himself more in front of Eren since then.

Eren reached out his hand to caressed Levi’s cheek and smiled back, “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Are you ready? Today is the day, Levi. Our vacation day.”

A nod.

Eren hugged Levi and put him on top of his tan body, “We’re going to have so much fun. And I’ll make sure we will have our very own quality time.”

“Just the two of us?” Levi looked up with hopeful look.

“Just the two of us,” Eren confirmed.

Another nod, added with a pleased hum.

Eren patted Levi’s round bums and kissed Levi’s fine cheekbone, “Well… Let us get up and get ready, then.”

Levi kissed him back on the cheek and nodded, “Okay.”

—

—

Eren and Levi were making sure that every door and window already locked. That was when they heard a loud honking from the outside.

As the both of them carried each suitcase, Eren locked the front gate before tucking the old castle’s keys in his pocket as he yelled, “We’re coming! Stop honking! You’re bothering the neighbour!”

“Hurry, then!” Hanji yelled louder.

She stopped the honking and went back to her seat on the back; her head was poking through the window and ushered Eren and Levi to hurry. The man who sat next to her was looking at Eren and Levi apologetically –he was Hanji’s boyfriend, Moblit, whom Eren had met before—, while Erwin waved from the passenger seat next to Mike who pointed at the other car with Armin and Mikasa in it.

Mikasa nodded at the two from the driver seat, while Armin helped Eren and Levi managing the suitcases into the car trunk.

“Hanji wanted us to rent a car that can fit all eight of us, but thankfully, your fathers and even Moblit succeeded on persuading her to her car and your fathers’ car,” Armin explained.

Eren nodded in understanding.

“Who’s Moblit?” Levi asked in a low tone.

“Hanji’s boyfriend. I’ll introduce you later with—”

“No need,” Levi replied simply.

Eren and Armin stared at each other. Levi wasn’t the most sociable person among them, but Eren won’t have that.

Tan finger bopped Levi’s nose lightly, “That would be rude, Levi. We’re having a vacation together after all. Look, just give him a small nod or wave, and you don’t need to have a formal introduction.”

Levi nodded toward Eren reluctantly.

Eren smiled at that. He grabbed Levi’s shoulder gently and approached the other car, “Moblit! It’s been a while.”

Moblit got out of the car and went to where Eren and Levi stood, “Indeed. Thank you for having Hanji and I to join your family vacation.”

“Oh, come on. No need to be so polite. Besides, the more the merrier. Anyway…” Eren patted Levi’s shoulder, “This is Levi, my boyfriend. Levi, meet Moblit. The one and only guy who able to date obnoxious Hanji.”

“Hey! Moblit always told me how lovely I am!” Hanji protested from her seat, while Levi and Moblit nodded at each other in a silent greeting.

Hanji then approached Eren and Levi in excitement, “Here! Take it!”

“Walkie-talkie?” Eren raised his eyebrows.

“Long range walkie-talkie 100 kilometres! Since we’re gonna ride the car separately. It’s going to be fun! Better than smartphone, no?” Hanji beamed.

“Ah, I guess. Anyway, I can see how the seating been settled. The oldies are to be seated in your car while the youngsters in Mike’s,” Eren teased.

Hanji laughed at that and hit Eren’s head playfully with the walkie-talkie. Unfortunately, Levi didn’t take such action lightly. He took Hanji’s arm and bit it, _hard_.

“Levi, no,” Eren tried to pried him away from Hanji.

Wiping his mouth, Levi glared at Hanji, “Don’t hit Eren.”

“Aw, Levi! I’m sorry. I didn’t hit Eren that hard, it was just a little tap on his head, no need to worry,” Hanji laughed even more, while Moblit stood awkwardly behind her.

She then turned to Eren with a grin, “By the way, if you must know, I am forever 21! I am younger than all of you, except Levi!”

“Yeah, mentally,” Eren said under his breath.

Hanji didn’t seem to hear Eren as she happily handed the walkie-talkie to Eren before she dragged Moblit back into the car, “Now, follow our lead, guys!”

The ride, somehow, felt so slow.

Emerald eyes stared judgingly at Armin, who was driving at the time.

The blonde man stared back for a second from the rear view mirror, “What? Don’t blame me if I’m driving at this speed. Blame your dad! I’m only tailing him from behind.”

Eren exhaled, “This is gonna be a looong ride.”

Just then, Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder sleepily, while staring at the blue sky through the window.

“Oh well, not that I mind,” Eren added lastly.

Mikasa turned her head and glared at Eren, “I swear to everything that is holy, if you two are doing something dirty in this car—”

Eren shut her up by showing both of his free hands with a smirk on his face, “Relax, sister dearest. We won’t. We are only doing the dirty in private.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and cast her glance toward Armin, “Remind me not to enter Eren and Levi’s room at the Villa without knocking. Better yet, we can just communicate with the two using this very walkie-talkie. I don’t want to burn my eyes by accidentally witnessing such… unpleasant sight.”

Armin hummed, “Levi, you can just scream and we’re gonna come to the rescue if this pervert doing something against your will.”

Eren kicked the driver seat in front of him, “Hey, I’m hurt! I won’t do that to him.”

“My bad, I forget you’re still a gentleman despite that perverted mind of yours,” Armin chuckled. Earning a playful slap from Mikasa before she, too, chuckled. Levi might say nothing, but he silently agreed with Armin.

“Rude. Maybe you need to get laid yourself. Should I call Erwin and let you to have a same room with Mikasa?”

“I— wha— that’s not—” Armin was at loss for words.

In no time, Mikasa touched the stiffened shoulder in reassurance, “I don’t mind, though. While everyone get a room for two, we both get a room for one; you, all by yourself, and me, all by myself. If we get to sleep in a same room, won’t it feel less lonely?”

When Armin started gaping like a fish, Mikasa realised the ride was getting unsteady, as Armin was getting flustered by the teasing. She hurriedly stopped herself, “I’m just kidding.”

“Or not,” Eren said with a smirk.

Mikasa turned to Eren and nodded with another smirk, “Or not.”

When Armin tried to make a comeback with his spluttering mess of words, Eren noticed something on his shoulder, “Oh, shush, Levi is sleeping.”

“Ugh, you and your sickly sweet romanc—”

“Mikasa, shush!”

Mikasa pretend to zip her mouth. She then put on her headphones and closed her eyes as she softly humming to the music.

Thanks to sleeping Levi, Armin was able to focus back on driving the car smoothly, albeit slowly. Just like what Eren said before, _“This is gonna be a looong ride.”_

—

—

After a couple hours of driving, Hanji voice rang through the walkie-talkie, startling the people inside Mike’s car, _“Heeey! I fell asleep during the ride! But I’m awake now. How is it going over theeere???”_

That also made Levi jolted awake, since Hanji was practically screeching loudly.

“We’re fine here,” Eren replied simply, before Hanji started blabbering nonsense through the walkie-talkie.

 “There we go. Our beautiful, beautiful silence…” Mikasa sighed in forlorn.

“Hey, at least I am thankful for the silence that we got, even if it didn’t last long,” Armin chided.

_“Guys, guys!”_ Hanji called out, _“Wanna stop at the gas station over there? On your left, see? Gas station is coming into sight! We’d better go for a quick stop since we’re still halfway from arriving at le Villa! Hon! Hon! Hon!”_

“Turn it off, please,” Levi half-pleaded.

Eren nodded in understanding, “Yeah, let’s stop for a while. Anyway, uh… I gotta go, bye!” He gave a quick reply to Hanji and ended the conversation. He turned off the walkie-talkie and smiled triumphantly at Levi, “Done.”

The stop at the gas station was a quick one. They just filled the gas, went to the toilet, and bought some snacks.

While they were getting ready to continuing the ride, Hanji approached Eren and the others, “Eren! Why I can’t reach you through the _walkie_? Even I can’t contact any of you through the phone!”

“Well, all of the… batteries died?” Eren answered lamely.

Hanji gave him a big grin, “Oh, fear not! I actually bought extra batteries and a few more of the _walkies_! Can’t help about your phone, though. Here, take the batteries and two extra _walkies_ , just in case. I’ll talk to you guys soon!” She handed two walkie-talkies to Eren and went back into the car in glee.

“Oh, well… I don’t think that would happen. Have a good sleep, Hanji,” Eren shrugged.

“Sleep?” Levi and Armin asked in unison.

“I convinced Erwin to put sleeping pills into Hanji’s drink just so we can enjoy the ride…” Mikasa answered.

Armin raised his eyebrows, “When was that? Wait, no matter. I take it Erwin agree with such request?”

Eren smiled coyly, “Why of course.”

“Scary family…”

“Whatever, Armin. Do you want me to drive so you could get some rest?”

Eren’s offer was interrupted by Mikasa, who opened the driver’s door, “Nah, I’ll drive. I feel like driving.”

“Okay,” Eren replied simply and opened the back seat door for Levi and himself.

Later on, it turned out that the sleeping pills for Hanji seemed to work perfectly. The continuation of the ride was so pleasant without her being loud.

Just then, during Armin and Eren’s small talk through the ride, Levi’s stomach growled.

“Hungry?” Eren asked as he rummaging through the plastic bag full of snacks.

“A bit,” Levi replied awkwardly. It wasn’t his intention to make such sound from his stomach.

“Want some cookies?” Eren offered some various cookie boxes for Levi to choose.

“Sure… Thank you,” Levi took the biggest box without hesitation.

“Armin, you want one?” Eren stretched out his hands that held the cookie boxes.

“I’m good.”

“Mikasa?”

“Can’t you see I’m driving?”

“Well, Armin could feed you the cookies,” Eren winked playfully at Armin.

“Seriously? We’re still continuing this conversation?” Armin exhaled.

Eren put one of the cookie boxes on Armin’s lap nonchalantly and put the rest of the boxes back into the plastic bag, “Just don’t want to make this ride into a boring one. Teasing you is fun.”

“Let’s just listen to something and enjoy the ride, then,” Armin turned the radio on. Although in the end, he fed Mikasa the cookies, which earned him getting teased again by Eren.

Time went rather fast for them. As Eren, Levi, and Armin were enjoying Mikasa’s smooth driving in silence while listening to the radio, came a buzz from the walkie-talkies followed by Hanji’s voice.

_“Heeey, how is it going over there?”_ Hanji asked sleepily.

“We’re trying to enjoy the, uh… ride, with music,” Eren answered.

_“Sounds fun! I wanna switch car and be with you guys! The boys— or men here don’t talk much and we don’t even put some music on!”_ Hanji whined.

Upon hearing that, Armin shook his head furiously at Eren.

“But, we’re almost there, though?” Eren tried to convince her.

_“Really? Oh, well. I am still sleepy, but I don’t want to keep sleeping the entire ride. Hmmm, what to do, what to do— Oh! Moblit showed me this mobile phone game that looks fun! I gotta go!”_

As the conversation ended, Armin was the first one to speak, “I thank you for Moblit.”

“Agree,” Eren and Mikasa answered in unison, while Levi silently nodded.

Thus, the rest of the ride was spent with small talks here and there and sometimes even having comfortable silence as they enjoyed the road view.

When another hour almost passed, came Erwin’s voice through the walkie-talkie, _“How are you guys doing? Anyway, if you see the pastel pink coloured Villa on the left, that’s where we’re going to stay for a whole week.”_

“Looks expensive,” Eren hummed.

_“No matter to me if it means that we all get to enjoy our family vacation time over there,”_ Erwin replied in excitement.

As Mikasa parked the car next to the one Erwin’s and the _oldies_ rode on, Hanji happily approached the said car, “Guys! Look! No, really, look! The Villa is just sooo beautiful! It’s almost as huge as Eren’s old castle, no?”

“My old castle is bigger, but this place is definitely more beautiful,” Eren stared in awe as Levi and Mikasa did the same.

“Look at that flower field!” Hanji pointed toward the Villa’s huge backyard.

“Over there we could also see a couple of mountains. Although they’re located quite far from here,” Erwin added.

“Great place with great view. Thank you for taking all of us here,” Mikasa gave him a small smile at Erwin while the other still can’t keep their eyes off the views.

“You’re very welcome,” Erwin smiled back.

Mike appeared from behind Erwin while bringing two suitcases, “Wait until you see the inside.”

As Mike went inside, followed by Hanji and Moblit, Erwin nodded agreely at what his husband said. He then made a motion with his hand toward Eren and the rest of them, “Come on, grab your belongings and get in! I already decided the rooms for each of us.”

Just when they get inside, Hanji’s head popped out from the room on the right at the first floor, “Moblit and I’s room is sooo lovely!”

“Uh, Hanji? Could you help me unpack?” Came Moblit voice.

“Oh, okay, okay,” Hanji hurried inside to help Moblit, leaving the guest room door open.

“As you can see, that’s Hanji’s and Moblit’s room. The rest of us will stay upstairs. Come,” Erwin led the way.

On the second floor, Erwin turned around and pointed on his left, “That’s my room and Mike.”

As if on cue, Mike came out and waved at them, “The water is cold. It’s perfect for a shower.”

“You go shower, I’ll unpack for you,” Erwin offered, which earned a small nod from his husband and went back inside for a quick shower.

Erwin then pointed according to the clockwork, “Next from my room and Mike is Mikasa’s, then Armin, and last but not least, that’s where Eren and Levi gonna sleep.”

“Sweet,” Eren grinned.

“Please don’t make too much noise,” Mikasa glanced at her step-brother.

“Whatever do you mean, sister dearest?” Eren feigned innocent and decided to tease her, “Please don’t sneak into Armin’s room and make too much noise.”

Mikasa was about to talked back, but then Erwin laughed, “If it’s Armin, I am okay with him.”

“See? _Papa_ approves,” Eren smirked.

“Anyway, we shouldn’t just stand here for too long. Let’s unpack and take a small rest first. We’re going to make lunch together for later. There are many food stocks for a whole week and we can decide what to make. I’ll see you guys downstairs in thirty minutes or so.”

Both Eren and Mikasa nodded, while Levi was still looking around. It was a bit strange for the raven young man to be in a new place and he was trying to adjust himself for the next whole week.

Armin, who was still standing there, looked up to Erwin, “Thank you, sir.”

A pause.

With a flustered face, he tried to add, “I mean, for having me here. I don’t mean about you giving me permission with Mikasa— Well, although I’m glad to know that, we’re just best friends, though. So, I don’t mean to make this a misunderstanding— Ah, I mean, I really have to unpack! Thank you again, for letting me joining the family vacation, that is!”

Mikasa was face palming and Eren tried to maintain his laugh while Levi stood by his side, looking boringly at Armin who made a fool of himself. But none of them took it further and they continued to walk toward each room.

Then, Erwin half-shouted from where he stood, “Children! The walls are thick enough so it won’t bother the people in any other room, but I need all of you to be safe! I happen to bring extra condom if you need—”

Slam!

Slam!

Click.

Erwin’s words were being cut off by two doors being slammed, obviously by Mikasa and Eren, while Armin closed the door with a soft click, not trying to be rude to Erwin but also didn’t want to hear more of his words.

—

—

After Eren and Levi finished unpacking, Eren caught looking at Levi already curled in the bed lazily.

Eren approached him and hovered above him, giving a small peck on the soft lips, “What is it? You look… gloomy.”

Blinking once, twice, Levi got up sluggishly, “Just not used to the place.”

“Take it easy,” Eren sat next to him and gave a tight, yet comforting hug.

Levi leaned his head onto Eren’s shoulder and nodded.

They stayed still for a moment, before a knocking sound came, followed by a familiar voice, “You guys are better not doing anything dirty. Come out and help the others prepare the lunch food.”

Eren rolled his eyes at Mikasa’s accusing tone, “Coming! And we’re not doing anything dirty! YET!”

“Alright. Hurry down,” Mikasa replied before she walked away to help with lunch preparation.

Eren then turned to Levi and helped his shorter lover getting up from the bed, “Come, we’re gonna make some lunch. It’s gonna be fun, just like when Mikasa and the others visit us at home, at our old castle.”

A nod.

As they arrived at the kitchen, Erwin already busied himself with the beef ham, while Moblit took care of the buns and the vegetables for the hamburger and the salad dish with the help of Mikasa, and Armin worked on peeling the potatoes to be fried later.

Meanwhile, Mike were busy preparing for something to bake for later after lunch, where he tried to do it a bit further from where Erwin, Moblit, Mikasa, and Armin work. Hanji, on the other hand, was standing on the cappuccino machine to make a cup of cappuccino for herself.

When Eren and Levi arrived, Erwin smiled at them and pointed to the counter on the left, “Could any of you get more of the plate over there?”

Eren opted to help Erwin.

When Levi was going to follow his taller lover, Mike called him, asking for help of hands, “Levi, could you help me with the sweets for later when we finished lunch?”

“Mmm, I always have place for sweets!” Hanji piped up before she sipped on a cup of cappuccino. No one seemed to mind that she managed to enjoy herself without bothering them.

Ignoring Hanji, Levi approached Mike reluctantly, “Sure, what to make?”

“Chocolate muffins.”

“Okay.”

As they were preparing the foods together, Levi felt as if they were in the old castle. He could adjust just fine. More so when Eren joined him and Mike to made the chocolate muffins.

Even later after lunch, when they ate the chocolate muffins along with cappuccino that Hanji made –which oddly had an amazing taste—as they had a small talk at the backyard while enjoying the flower fields, Levi adjusted just fine.

And he was having fun with the others, not just Eren.

But of course, he still preferred having fun with only Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Mikasa and Armin moment here can be taken as mere teasing or not? Depend on your point of view. So the non-shippers can enjoy reading this without a bother, yes? :3c
> 
> The vacation chapters are somewhat important for the plot and future chapter, sort of… Let’s see what happen later! c:


	15. 15. Vacation (part 02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut ahead! c:

Levi admitted that he enjoyed the days in the villa with all the activities he did with the others; cooking, playing board games, watching movies, or even doing yoga in the middle of the empty road. He had quite fun, thanks to Eren being there and kept Levi tolerated everything.

And today, he already knew that he will enjoy another day in villa, too.

Why?

That’s because everyone decided to go hiking, early in the morning at the nearby mountain, and planning to have lunch over there before they went back to the villa. Everyone, except Levi and Eren.

Eren used his damn puppy eyes and convinced Erwin –along with the others— that he already promised Levi to stay in the Villa and just having a quality time together. No one thought of it in a sexual way since Eren cleverly twisted his words here and there. Plus, everyone thought it was Levi who had tamed Eren’s beast side.

Little did they know, they were all wrong.

_It was Eren who had awakened Levi’s beast side._

Eren locked the front door after he and Levi saw everyone off for a hiking in such early morning. He then slammed Levi’s body against the said door and kissed him feverishly, which Levi did the same.

Eren lifted Levi’s body and carried him upstairs with Levi’s pale legs clung around Eren’s waist to balance himself. Without much difficulty, Eren brought Levi to their shared bedroom in the Villa and slightly threw him onto the bed.

Eren immediately went for the pale neck and put a few hickeys and Levi happily gave an easy access by tilting his head up. Not enough with Levi’s moan and Levi’s neck, Eren swiftly pulled Levi’s long-sleeves shirt so he could made more hickeys on Levi, as if marking him.

“Take off… _hah_ , your shirt too,” Levi said breathlessly while squirming under Eren.

Didn’t need to be told twice, Eren paused on exploring Levi’s body with his mouth to take off his shirt. And when Levi saw Eren also took off his jeans, the pale young man followed the act, not once leaving his sight on Eren’s enormous bulge.

Eren then crawled toward Levi’s lower area. He bit Levi’s plain underwear and took it off as well before he bent his body so he was facing Levi’s exposed lower area.

“Look at this pink puckered hole of yours,” Eren breathed out, earning a small sigh from Levi. 

“Look how inviting this is for my appetite,” Eren poked the hole slightly with his thumb, making Levi let out a soft gasp.

“I want to eat it. _I am going to eat it_ ,” Eren move his thumb aside. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue toward the hole.

“Oh— Eren!” Levi’s eyes widened in pleasure as Eren played with his tongue, slowly eating Levi’s ass.

Gradually, tan hand reached out Levi’s erection and pumped it in slow rhythm.

Levi moaned loudly at that.

It was such music to Eren’s ears and he wanted to hear more. So he started to push his tongue into Levi’s hole to prepare him and made Levi moan even louder. No, forget about moaning. He wanted Levi to scream into the abyss as Eren penetrated deep inside him.

“More,” Levi requested. “Push— _ah_ , your tongue into me more— Eren! _Yes_ , like that!” He panted.

Such stimulation from Eren, Levi knew he won’t last long. He slowly raised his head, his elbows supporting his upper body as he looked down with half-lidded eyes at the mop of brown hair. He carefully closed his thighs and trapped Eren’s head in between.

Eren looked up and paused on what he was doing with raised eyebrows.

“If…” Levi bit his lower lip and continued, “If you keep doing that, I’ll cum soon. So, just… just…”

Eren spread Levi’s legs so he could move slowly to meet Levi’s blushed face, “Just what?”

“Just… put it in…”

“Hm?” Eren purred next to Levi’s ear, it made his entire body shivered. “Put what in?”

“That thing— uh, _ah_!” Levi’s words were being cut off by a tongue that slithered on the shell of his pale ear.

“That thing? Levi, be specific, come on, _kitten_ ,” Eren encouraged.

“Your penis… Put it in me already…”

“Penis?” Eren guided one of Levi’s hands to the bulge that still covered with tight underwear and slipped the said hand underneath, “You mean this cock of mine?”

“Yes…” Levi moaned at the feeling of Eren’s hot, big cock.

“Yes what, Levi?”

“Cock… I want this cock—” Levi pressed it lightly with his palm, “—to be inside me, _now_!”

“Demanding, I like it,” Eren smirked. He then let go of Levi’s hand and set free his hard erection from his underwear before reached out the nightstand where he kept the condom.

But his act stopped by Levi who was staring into the emerald eyes with need, “I want to feel it raw inside me. Hurry!”

“Where do you learn to speak like that? Dirty and needy _little kitten_ ,” Eren pecked Levi’s soft lips.

“Where? Bed—” Levi kissed back. “You made me this way, and— _ah_ , not that I complained… So, forget about the condom. Come put that big cock of yours in me right now!” He said the last two words in a desperate shout.

 _‘Fuck, it,’_ Eren thought. His reply to Levi was a nudge of his erection to the gaping hole that waited for quite some time.

When Eren pushed the tip of his cock, Levi took the initiative and pushed himself, hard and fast, toward the erection which immediately plunged balls deep inside Levi’s wall and somehow it also hit his prostate, making Levi screamed in pleasure, “There!”

“Fuck, Levi. So impatient, and here I am trying to hold myself back,” Eren said while he adjusted his cock to the feeling of Levi’s inside.

“Then, _ah_ — go at your desirable pace,” Levi said while rolling his hips once as an act of encouragement.

“Well then, don’t mind if I do,” Eren smirked before he thrusted hard in a fast pace and made Levi a wrecking mess underneath him.

“You like that?” Eren kept thrusting.

“A— _ah_! Ere— nn, _ah_!”

“Like when I ram my cock in and out of your gaping, needy hole?”

A nod, followed with a moan when Eren managed to hit the prostate again _and again_.

“Who knows that you— _ugh_ , could act like this, huh?”

“It’s— _ah_ , been a long time and I— _ah, ah_ , want it for quite some time— _uah_!” Levi said truthfully in between each thrust.

“Can’t get enough?”

“N— _ah_!”

“Addicted with my dick it corrupts your innocence?” Eren smiled smugly while he kept hitting Levi’s spot over and over again.

“No— Yes? I— _ah,_ don’t— knooow, _ah_!”

“Damn, it feels so good inside you. I can keep going until you satisfied, until we’re both satisfied.”

“Yes! Yes!” Levi couldn’t help but scream in pleasure when Eren thrusted into him while his hand playing with his sensitive nipples.

“We could keep going and going, yeah? You’d like that?” Eren goaded, his hand now went south to play with Levi’s throbbing erection.

“Yeah! Cumming, I— Please, Ere—”

“Come, then,” Eren whispered next to Levi’s ears and gave it a small nip.

“Eren!” Levi came hard, his fingers scratching Eren’s back in instinct.

His half-lidded eyes about to close when they went wide, realizing that Eren still kept ramming into Levi, even after Levi had just come.

“Eren, _ah_! But, I just—”

“What?” Eren smirked seductively, “I haven’t come yet, have I? You won’t leave me hanging, right?”

“No— _oh_!” Levi moaned, “Yes! Eh— ren, keep going, _there_ , right exactly there!”

“Here?” Eren thrusted the same spot over and over again.

“ _Yes!”_

“That’s what I thought, love.”

“Faster!”

“Like this?” Eren’s pace fastened.

“Yes! _Yes_!”

Soft lips grazing the pale cheek, “Fuck, you’re taking me so well. I’m about to cum, Levi.”

“Hng!”

“Let’s cum together, shall we?” Eren suggested. He reached for Levi’s erection, gave it a light squeeze, before he moved his wrist up and down while his thumb was playing with the tip that oozing transparent sticky liquid. He then lowered his face and stuck out his tongue to tease the perky pink nipples equally and a light nip in between.

Such stimulation from Eren made Levi writhed underneath his lover, with unfocused eyes and mouth hung open in pleasure, “Eren! Eren! Too much, I— I— Gonna— _hah_!”

“Come together with me,” Eren said feverishly. He sucked Levi’s right nipple and licked it roughly, earning a loud moan from the pale young man.

Still writhing under Eren, Levi bucked his hips to meet Eren’s thrust. In a matter of seconds, Levi already at his limit, “Come— ah! Eren! _Eren_!” He spurted out his thick, white liquid that ended up on his pale stomach, chest, chin, and cheek.

“Fuck, Lev— _Ugh_!” Eren grunted as he came inside right after Levi was cumming.

Levi bit Eren’s shoulder, they were sure it would leave a mark, when Levi savouring the feeling of Eren feeling him.

Eren pulled out while giving butterfly kisses all over Levi’s face and flopped down right next to his lover. “That was intense,” Eren chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Levi.

As they were spooning together, Levi started to squirm and let out a soft whine. He started to rub his ass cheeks against Eren’s softened cock.

Once Eren got back his erection –thanks to Levi’s ass cheeks—, the brunette teased in a whisper, “If you want another round, just say so…”

When Levi didn’t reply but kept rubbing his lower back against Eren’s lower front, tan hands stopped the movement by gripping the pale hips. Of course, the action made Levi whimper at the loss of touch on Eren’s erection. But that soon turned into a small gasp when Eren put his erection back into Levi’s hole and rocked his body gently, while caressing Levi’s neck and shoulder with his kisses.

“Mm…” Levi hummed.

It made Eren smiled softly at how Levi sleepily enjoyed this. “We should sleep,” He said, spooning Levi again.

“No, Eren. We should clean ourselves,” Levi opposed.

Eren grunted, “Fine. But, after we lay down for a while. Okay?”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “How long is ‘a while’ for you?”

“One hour—”

“No.”

“Forty fi—”

“Eren.”

“Fine, thirty?”

“Five.”

“Five? Hell no.”

“Ten, then.”

“Fifteen?”

Levi paused for a moment and, albeit reluctantly, nodded.

“Mm, you’re the best. Love love,” Eren murmured on Levi’s hair.

A tiny smile escaped Levi’s lips, “Love, too.”

Another pause, then Levi added, “We’re still going to clean up in less than fifteen minutes, though.”

Eren sighed, “Levi?”

“Hm?”

“I like how you act demanding, but you ruined the moment just now,” Eren rumbled.

A smile formed at Levi’s lips again, “Sorry. Love love?”

“Love, too.”

—

—

After fifteen minutes, Levi had to tug Eren to clean up with him, because Eren stubbornly didn’t want to leave the bed and just cuddle with his lover. It took Levi some time for Eren to finally get up.

Despite how Lazy Eren to get clean up, he still carried Levi to the bath in such gentleness. Not that Levi complained, it’s not like he was able to walk properly anyway.

A warm bath, a change of clothes, and a change of sheets later, Eren and Levi were lazily cuddling on the sofa in the living room area. They were silently watching a random movie –which was their third movies for now— and munching on a chocolate bar, when Erwin and the others finally came back from hiking.

“I’m tireeed and huuungry,” Hanji’s loud whine was the first thing to be heard. Moblit was walking beside her with both of Hanji and His bags for the hiking purpose.

“Hi, guys,” Armin was the first to greet Eren and Levi. Mike followed with a small nod, while Erwin waved to the two.

“We’ve brought some traditional food as take-out. Erwin bought them for us,” Mikasa showed a few plastic bags that she carried with her before trotting to the dining table to put them there. She, along with Mike and Erwin, washed their hand before they opened the bags and served them to be eaten.

“Thank you for the food. How was the hiking?” Eren asked, still sitting comfortably on the couch with Levi.

“We’re not going until the top, of course. Not even half of it. But hey, the experience is what matters. Now, everyone, come eat,” He said with a big smile.

“Yes! Food!” Hanji ran to take a seat on the dining chair, ready to eat. Meanwhile Moblit took his time to wash his hands before joined them at the dining table and helped giving out the plastic spoon and fork.

“You didn’t even wash your hand,” Levi scowled at Hanji.

“Come on, Hanji. Just a quick wash of your hand,” Armin chuckled. He was just finish washing his own hands, getting out the dirt from the hiking, and started to get a few cans of fruit soda from the fridge for everyone.

“I’ll eat with spoon and fork, no need to wash my hands,” Hanji stated firmly.

“How unsanitary. I won’t eat whatever on that table if she’s not going to wash his hands,” Levi responded.

“Hanji?” Eren eyed her.

With a loud groan, Hanji got up heavily, “Fineeeee.”

“So, how was your quality time with Levi?” Mikasa asked once Eren and Levi walked toward the dining table.

“It went really nice.”

“Uh-huh, I can see that,” Mikasa noticed how Levi limped slightly beside Eren.

“And good bye innocent thought. Here I am thinking Levi’s innocence is affecting you, but turns out you are the one affecting Levi with your corrupted mind. Oh well, what’s done is done,” Armin said, rolling his eyes.

Eren’s only reply was licking Levi’s lips in front of them and continued taking some food for him as if nothing happen, even ignoring Levi’s widened eyes at the sudden act and the loud, maniacal screeching from Hanji.

“Gross! We’re eating!” Mikasa scrunched up her nose. Armin and Moblit nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Erwin and Mike were eating silently as if nothing happened.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eren laughed. He also apologized to Levi, in a softer tone, and gave his little lover a half plate of his lunch portion to add.

Getting bribed with food, Levi forgave Eren immediately and enjoyed the new taste of food that he’d never tried before.

While they were eating in comfortable silent, Erwin took a small pause in between his meal, “We’re going to go back the day after tomorrow. Say, what if tomorrow we spend the day outside and just, I don’t know, doing something fun? Mike and I thought about doing picnic at the flower fields and, well, whatever. _Something fun._ Not Eren-kind-of-fun, but family-kind-of-fun, of course.”

Eren took a small sip on his can of soda and smirked at his step-father. “What? You mean like plucking flowers and making flower crown while singing child songs?” He teased and wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Mikasa and Armin, which the trio laughed it off as some childish activities.

But Erwin thought differently at Eren’s ‘ideas’. He gave everyone his handsome smile and clapped his hands, “That’s actually sounds fun combined with the picnic!”

“Count me in!” Hanji piped, where Mike and Moblit nodded agreely in the background.

“Wait. Really?” Mikasa asked indecorously.

“This. Is. Such. A. Joke,” Eren added.

“Your dad over there is a joke,” Mikasa sneered.

“He’s your dad too.”

“Guys…” Armin tried to calm them down.

“Come on. What’s so bad about it? Let’s make the most of it! The beauty of flower fields will go to waste if we don’t go picnic over there and pluck some flowers to make flower crowns! Of course, we’ll be gentle toward the flowers!” Hanji pursued.

“The idea seems childish but to be honest, I’m cool with that, you know? Hey, even Levi seems liking the idea,” Armin gestured to the raven haired man that was eating his food silently.

Levi chewed and swallowed his food first and shrugged, “I never done the kind of things you guys mentioned earlier, so I don’t know how to comment. Besides, can we just… pluck the flowers like that?”

“Huh, look at you. Finally talking much— ouch, Eren! Why are you kicking my foot?” Mikasa frowned.

“I merely tap your foot accidentally, sister dearest.”

“Okay, I didn’t mean my words earlier in a bad way, okay? So, stop glaring at me. It’s creepy and you’re not cute anymore.”

“Never thought myself being cute anyway,” Eren face softened and started to tease her.

“You were once. Anyway, don’t worry about the flowers. We’ve got permission to that, right, Erwin?”

“Right. That is part of the service here. So, then, how’s brunch picnic sounds to you guys?” Erwin asked with a smile that won’t take a ‘no’ as an answer. It was absolute. And that’s how they ended up agreed to him and ever stayed a bit late at the kitchen to prepare tomorrow’s brunch picnic.

—

—

The sun light reached Eren’s closed eyes, making emerald orbs fluttered open, “Wha—”

As Levi adjusted the curtains, he turned his head toward the mop of messy hair, “Morning, Eren.”

“Mm, mornin’. What time is it?” Eren got up slowly from the bed and stretched a bit.

“9.20 and Erwin wanted us to be ready before 10 for the, uh, brunch picnic.”

“Erwin?”

“He came by earlier. The knock woke me up, but not you…”

“Oh. Okay. You’re all set to go?”

“I’m about to take a shower. Want to join?” Upon seeing a smirk on Eren’s face, Levi quickly added, “Just so we could save more time and be ready in no matter of time.”

“Sureee, why not?”

“Wipe that smirk off your face. We’re just going to shower and that’s it,” Levi stated.

“I don’t know Levi. I mean, that blush on your face definitely tells something else. Besides, we’ve got enough time to do _everything_ we need to do before going to brunch picnic.”

“It’s almost 10, so I don’t think I want to be a part of you and your perverted mind,” Levi said before he went ahead to the bathroom.

_A couple minutes later, Levi realized how wrong he was._

Levi’s pale body met with the wall side of the shower, while his long fingers gripped on the broad of tan shoulder and those beautifully-shaped legs wrapped around the tan body tightly, “Er— Eren! Harder! I’m gonna— _ah_! Almost—”

“What a— _hah_ , coincidence, Levi—” Eren rammed his erection vigorously into Levi’s hole mercilessly, “— _Imma_ cum real soon, too.”

“Now. Please— ah, ple— ah! _Ah_! Eren— ah! Cuuuuum— _aaah_!”

Eren let out a feral grunt when he, too, came right after Levi and he chuckled breathlessly against tha pale neck, “I bet that was less than five minutes. That’s what I call a perfect, satisfying quickie.”

“That’s just you being a brute,” Levi huffed as he slowly set his foot down to the floor.

“Hey, I never heard you complain back then. You even ask me to do you harder and harder,” Eren smirked.

Levi felt like biting or clawing the man in front of him to hide his embarrassment. He didn’t, of course. Instead, he pushed Eren lightly, “Let’s take a shower now. We’re going to be late, you know?”

Indeed, Levi was right. They were seven minutes late.

As the two went down, Mikasa’s voice was the first to greet them, “My ears. I heard something that usually only be heard at porn sites. These walls should be thick, so why am I hear—”

“Wait. What was that about porn sites?” Armin asked curiously.

Mikasa was just as normal as any woman could. But of course, she won’t admit that she was watching porn for her alone-time pleasure. No, not in front of any people. So, she hurriedly grabbed the picnic basket that Mike prepared earlier, “Nothing! Come on, guys. Let’s go! We’re late from the schedule. Even Hanji already went ahead to the flower fields with Moblit like, an hour earlier. They must be waiting for us.”

Armin only shrugged and opted to help by bringing the picnic blanket.

Before Eren and Levi get to follow the two, Eren felt a light tap on his shoulder, making him looked up and met with the sight of Erwin smiling cryptically at him.

“Next time, I’ll tell you how to do a quickie with less sound but still… you know, _fire-y_!”

“Yeah, tell them,” Mike hummed.

Just then, Mikasa half-shouted, “No, stop! Guys! I heard that! Just— no!”

“Hey, chill Mikasa. I don’t wanna know either!” Eren said, catching up with Mikasa and told her how his step-fathers were _something else_.

Levi, on the other hand, silently went closer to Erwin –who was walking too close to mike as if personal space didn’t matter— and whispered, “I actually want to know.”

“My dear child, I am only one call away,” Erwin whispered back. He was beaming as he gave Levi a thumb up.

Levi nodded slightly before he went to walk next to Eren.

Upon seeing the sight in front of him, Erwin sighed, “Ah, look at him. He’s every parents-in-law favourite. Plus, he’s never pull out an attempt to claw or bite us anymore. He’s warming up to the family.”

“I guess. He makes Eren happy, no?”

Erwin turned to his husband, “And Eren makes him happy, too. Just like I make you happy, and you, make me the happiest man on earth.”

“No, I believe I’m the happiest.”

“No, I—”

“Gross, you two. Gross!” Eren said while he helped Armin unwrapped the picnic blanket and laid it down.

“Yes! Quit it!” Mikasa added while she was taking out the food from the basket and handed each one to Levi to be put on the picnic blanket.

Just then, another voice joined them. It was Hanji, who was bouncing happily in the middle of flower fields with a huge amount of picked flowers in her arms, “Guys, guys, we’re over here! Look what Moblit and I get! Wait, I’ll go over there so you could see the beauty of _my flowers_!”

“Wait. Hanji, no!” Moblit, with hands also full with picked flowers, trying to stop Hanji from running carelessly.

“Hanji yes!”

“But the flower! You will step on the flower—”

“I won’t! Hahah!”

True to her words, without stepping on the flower, Hanji approached Eren and Levi through the narrow dirt path. She then showed the flowers excitedly. Levi, who was standing next to Eren, moved on Eren’s back to hide from Hanji’s antiques.

Mikasa turned away from the sight, only to see Mike blew a dandelion and Erwin clapped in enthusiasm at that. Her eyes finally set toward Armin, a gloom expression on her face while giving him a water bottle, “We’re the normal ones here. Let’s… Let’s never change.”

“That could be arranged…” Armin took the water bottle. He placed it next to where he sat and continued, “…since, you know, people will definitely going to change, even if it’s just a tiny little bit, whether it’s for a good or bad thing.”

Mikasa stared at him and gave a firm nod, “I guess you’re right. Well, sandwich?” She offered beef sandwich to Armin, which he took it happily.

Now joining Hanji, Eren, and Levi, Erwin shook his head, “They are so awkward.”

“Who?” Moblit, who was finally caught up on Hanji, asked.

“Armin and Mikasa,” Mike answered.

“I know, right?” Hanji said in a hushed tone, yet with a hint of excitement, “If you want to stay as friends, or best friends, get _that_ awkwardness away. If you want to be more than just friends, get _that_ awkwardness away!”

With that, everyone nodded in unison.

Noticing that only Armin and herself who was sitting and eating, Mikasa called out unknowingly, “Don’t just huddle over there! You’ll get to pluck some flowers later. Come eat or we will eat the entire beef sandwich.”

“Not the beef sandwich, you don’t!” Hanji shrieked. She gave the picked flowers to Erwin and ran to grab her beef sandwich.

“Come, Levi. Let’s eat. You’re hungry, right?” Eren tugged the pale fingers lightly.

“Very.”

“Eat! So you two will get the energy to pluck flowers later,” Hanji ushered.

“Oh, hell. Sure, why not? We’re here anyway,” Eren gave up and about to join to _pluck_ the flowers, and with Levi, too, most definitely.

“That’s the spirit,” Erwin laughed.

That was the start of their last vacation day.

Later on, they won’t even lie that they enjoyed picking various flowers to be made into flower crowns. Of course, the making of flower crowns had too many failures, but nearing the end of the day, everyone finally managed to at least make one decent flower crown.

A picture of Eren kissed Levi’s cheek with flower crown on the top of their heads –while the others could be seen on the background— would be the most valuable souvenir to Eren and Levi’s memories.

That, and the sex, too. Let’s not forget about the wild sex the two did during the vacation.

But everything from that vacation had suddenly forgotten once they arrived at the old castle to drop Eren and Levi back home.

Staring in shock at the sight that welcomed him, Eren stopped in his track –only a few meters away from the front door, “What the— What the hell is happening in here?”

Levi had the same expression while silently grabbed Eren’s arms.

_What was happening to their old castle, their home?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the vacation seemed rushed, huh? But… I hope you enjoy the vacation chapter? c:
> 
> Now, now, can you tell what’s going with the old castle while Eren and Levi away? c;


	16. 16. Accusation

Eren was about to approach the front door that seemed to be opened by lock-picking it, when Erwin stopped him and spoke with cautious tone, “Mike and I will go in first.”

Eren gave their step-fathers their way and he almost rolled his eyes when he saw what they held in each hand, “Guns. Each of you brought a gun, to the vacation? And, wait, are those guns—are they couple guns? Couple as in… pairing, matching, identical, two of a kind?”

Erwin nodded, “These are wedding anniversary gift from Mike. Our 20th wedding anniversary to be exact. But let’s not worry about it, yeah? I’m more worry about your front door. Someone definitely broke in through there.”

“Or maybe more than someone. How about group of robbers?” Mike added.

“Or maybe… the ghosts that haunted this old castle finally showed themselves,” Mikasa said from behind her step-fathers.

“How many times do I have to tell you that this place is not haunt— Mikasa, are those… knives?!” Eren stared at each knife on both hands in disbelief.

“Actually, this one is an iron knife and the other is a silver knife. They are two of my collections,” Mikasa pointed her right hand at first and then followed with her left one. “Eren, just shush and stay there with everyone.”

Eren opened his mouth and closed it again. He exhaled slowly and raised his hands in frustration, “Okay. _Okay_. Yeah. Whatever. Go ahead guys.”

A second later, he added in a small voice, “Be careful, though.”

“So, did they found anything?” Hanji approached Eren calmly.

Eren sighed, “Hanji, they literally still walking to get inside. You can even see Mikasa’s back from here.”

“Oh.”

“But, I can’t believe Mikasa would bring knives, while Mike and Erwin with guns to the vacation. I mean, my fathers? No big deal, they are always being random anyway. But, Mikasa?” Eren shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, she’s into paranormal thingy since the first time she visited this place,” Armin said casually.

“She thought this place is haunted for sure, huh?”

“Kinda, maybe, I don’t know,” Armin shrugged. Unsure how to answer Eren’s question.

“She asked me things about _that_. The, uh, paranormal activities and things like that,” Moblit joined the conversation.

Eren turned his head toward Moblit, “She asked you?”

“Beside science, I also study many things that related to exorcism. Just for fun,” Moblit sheepishly rubbed his neck.

“For fun…” Eren was at loss for words and met eyes with Armin, who felt the same way.

“Yeah. It’s fun to learn about _that_.”

“Ok— Levi, is that chocolate bar?”

Before Levi took a big bite, he nodded, “Why?”

“Nothing, nothing really. Is that the chocolate that I bought for you, a few days before our vacation?”

“Yes. I brought it with me but haven’t had time to eat it until now.”

“You… are eating in this kind of situation?” Armin asked in wonder.

“Well, I’m hungry,” Levi simply answered and finally took a big bite of his half-eaten chocolate bar.

“Oh.”

Hanji, with big smile plastered on her face, approached Levi, “Hey, can I have a bite? That is one high quality chocolate, no? And an expensive one, too.”

“Fuck off.”

“Wow, rude. Ah, but, nevermind! I’ll just go grab my own snacks,” Hanji eagerly went to the car where her said snacks were being kept.

She grabbed a family-sized-bag of potato chips and went back to where Eren and the others gathered while munching on the chips and shared it with the others, “Sure is silent inside, huh? Still nothing?”

Just then, as if answering Hanji’s curiosity, Mikasa showed up, “Guys, we’re still checking the inside. Don’t come just yet— Wait, you guys are having snacks?”

Armin raised a piece of potato chip and ate it as a reply.

“So, what happen? Robbery?” Hanji asked.

“Either robbery or poltergeist.”

“I don’t think it is a poltergeist. Take it from me who lives long enough in there,” Levi pointed toward the old castle and continued, “Robbery? Probably.”

“Okay, then. I’ll go back inside. Who knows if the robber or even the robbers are still inside, right?”

“Right! Never let our guard down!” Hanji hollered only to be shushed by Moblit, afraid if she would disturb the neighbourhood.

Eren winced while staring at the front door, “If it’s a robbery, I just hope that my laptop is still there.”

“And the TV,” Levi added.

“Yeah, that too.”

“You could ask your daddies to buy you another laptop,” Armin teased.

“Shut it, you coconut. I can buy a new one by myself just fine. The laptop is replaceable, the data though… I put everything in my laptop.”

“Okay. Hey, no need for the name-calling, yeah?”

“You started it first,” Eren laughed and punched Armin’s arm in a playful manner. Armin faked a hurt expression before he laughed and slap Eren’s bicep lightly. But the touch on the tan skin immediately broke apart when Levi abruptly went in between them.

Levi linked his arm to Eren’s and bit his chocolate bar rather harshly while glaring at Armin.

Eren couldn’t help but smile at Levi’s act of jealousy. Armin, on the other hand, gave Levi an awkward smile before he took a good amount of step back.

The uneasy atmosphere from the broke in replaced by the tension between them.

“Hmmm, why the sudden quietness?” Hanji wondered without a clue.

“Oh! Look, there they come,” Moblit, who was aware of the situation around him, pointed toward Erwin, Mike, and Mikasa with relief.

“Well? Guys?” Hanji asked eagerly.

“All clear. A few messes here and there, though,” Mike answered.

“Anything broken?” She asked again.

“Aside from the broken front door, no,” Mikasa shook her head.

“So, this is a robbery, then?” She kept on asking.

“Or poltergeist,” Mikasa added.

“Mikasa, will you stop that? Such nonsense…”

“Hey, I’m just trying to loosen up tension. Live a little, Eren,” Mikasa shrugged.

“Eren, Levi, you might want to take a look inside and see if anything is actually still here,” Erwin told them.

As Eren and Levi went inside with Mike and Mikasa, the rest of them followed to wait in the living room.

Minutes passed, Eren was back with Levi, Mike, and Mikasa in tow, “Nothing miss— are you guys having some kind of tea time over there?”

“Why, yes. I hope you don’t mind. Want a _cuppa_?” Erwin smiled innocently.

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but he paused, crossed his arms and uncrossed it, and finally sighed, “Sure, I guess?”

Erwin nodded, “I’ll get them for you guys.”

“So…” Hanji took a sip on her tea, “Nothing missing, you said?”

“No,” Eren shook his head.

“Weird,” Armin hummed.

Eren took a seat. He seemed to be thinking. And when Erwin was back with cups of tea, he eyed his step-father, “I think I know someone that would break into my place and didn’t even take anything…”

“You don’t mean… Xavi?” Erwin asked.

At the mention of Xavi, Levi’s eye twitched, but he remained silent.

“And, uh, who is this Xavi might be?” Hanji asked.

“Long story short, he used to be Eren’s crazy stalker. Probably still _is_ ,” Armin answered.

“Wow, creepy.”

“I know. It was supposed to be an old story with him. It’s been, what, almost two years since I cut ties with him. But then, around a month ago, Levi and I accidentally met him.”

“What happened then?”

“Well, my fathers, Mikasa, and Armin already been told about this, so I’ll just tell you the short version of it, yeah?”

Hanji nodded.

Eren then started to tell her about the day of his first date with Levi when they met with Xavi and how the man followed them home, knocked on the front door the day after and talked with Levi –since Eren wasn’t there at that time—, but that’s that. That was the last thing about Xavi he was aware of.

Once Eren done explaining, he simply stated, “Now you know why I get my suspicion on Xavi about this situation. But I know I can’t do anything. I don’t have cctv or any security system to prove my assumption or, well, accusation. Plus, nothing missing, so I am not sure if I should report this to the police.”

“Doesn’t explain why some of the things are scattered around,” Mike said in a low tone.

“Eren, this is concerning me. Let me get one of my acquaintances to come and install the security system, alright? He is the owner of electronic shop that located not too far from here.”

Eren seemed to consider the offer, “On one condition?”

“What is it?”

“I’m paying the expenses.”

“Of course you won’t let me pay, huh? Fine,” Erwin fished out his phone from the pocket and made a call.

Mikasa then nudged Eren’s arm, “What about your front door? The lock is broken, right?”

“Fixable. I can just change the lock set and latch set,” Mike simply said.

“Uh, I think I have the new lock set and latch set. I remember you bought them for me?”

“Yes. And I remember you just toss it out like that in the storehouse at the backyard.”

“Yeah, who knows it will be useful, huh?” Eren laughed half-heartedly.

“I’ll go get them and fix the broken lock right away.”

“Thanks, Mike,” Eren gratefully said.

“So, now what?” Armin asked.

Erwin, who was finished making a phone call, joined them back, “You guys can go home first. Mike and I will stay behind until the door and its lock getting fixed and the security system installed.”

“I’ll stay behind, too. I’ll help you guys tidy up the mess,” Mikasa offered.

“Me, too, then,” Armin piped.

“Moblit and I have no problem to stay for a while and help as well! Right, Moblit?”

“Right.”

“But—”

“No buts!” Erwin interrupted, “It even crossed my mind to stay the night here—”

“Don’t,” Eren rejected the idea immediately.

“I know you would say that. That’s why I only stay until later,” Erwin shrugged.

“Thanks, I guess? Right, Levi?”

“Actually I can clean up the place by myself, but, whatever.”

“Awww, Levi welcomed us,” Hanji cooed.

“Shut it,” Levi kicked Hanji’s knee, which earned a small yelp, followed by a laugh from her.

“Well, if you want to help us, might as well start now,” Eren said and get started.

Two hours passed by with Mike fixing the broken lock and Erwin observed the security systems installation. Meanwhile, the rest were reorganizing the mess inside. Although Levi ended up redo everything they did. Except for Eren. Eren did a good job on taking care of the mess according to Levi’s standard. It made him loves the man even more.

Once everything had done, Eren and Levi went to the front door to bid goodbye to everyone.

“You sure you two will be fine?” Erwin asked with concern.

“I’m sure,” Eren replied simply.

“Don’t forget to lock everything,” Mike reminded.

“Okay.”

Erwin hesitantly stepped forward to face Eren. He gave his step-son his gun, while Mike handed his own for Levi to take.

“Just for a precaution,” Erwin whispered.

“Okay… I am pretty sure this is illegal. You can’t just… give your gun to me, can you?”

Just then, Mikasa stood between them and force-handed her knives to Eren and Levi, “Take these instead.”

“Well, uh, okay then. Thanks?”

“Nice knives,” Levi hummed at the beautiful carving on both knives.

“I know, right?” Mikasa gave him a tiny, little smile.

“So, Eren?”

“Hm?”

“Call me every hour?”

“Ugh, Erwin, do I have to?”

“Yes! And if I don’t hear from you every hour, I will call you or Levi to make sure you guys are okay. If both of you won’t answer my call by that time, I will come here with the police.”

“But if I have to call you every hour, what about sleep? Levi and I need a long, good sleep after getting back home from the vacation, no?” Eren groaned.

“Well, can you take turn on sleeping?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “We’ll be fine, okay? Don’t worry. I’ll call you every hour and if Levi and I are about to go to sleep, I’ll let you know.”

“That’ll do. I guess. Call me again when you wake up?”

“I will.”

“If by 6 am I didn’t get a call from you, I’ll be the one to call you instead. And if—”

“Okay. I get it. Seriously, you’re way more protective than Mikasa.”

Erwin only shrugged.

“Anyway, uh… It’s been a fun vacation,” Eren said awkwardly.

Erwin smiled at that and they bid their goodbye before getting into the vehicles and drove away.

When the two cars already not in sight, Eren tugged Levi’s arm, “Come, let’s get inside and rest for a bit.”

Levi only nodded and silently let himself being pulled by Eren.

—

—

After one good night sleep, came the next day, right before the crack of dawn. At one particular room inside the old castle, the master bedroom, Levi opened his eyes and shook Eren awake, gently.

“Eren…” Levi whispered.

“Wha—”

“Eren...”

“Yes?”

“Wake up. I, uh—”

“Okay, yeah, yeah,” Eren, in his half-awake state, got up and hovered above Levi. His tan hand slowly tugged on Levi’s pajama pants.

But before Eren slid the pants down, Levi put his hands on top of Eren’s and stopped the act, “What are you doing?”

“What am I— uh, you woke me up because you want to have se—”

“Not that! Get off,” Levi patted Eren’s hand away.

Groggily, Eren slumped back onto the bed next to Levi, “Then what, Levi?”

“Let’s have a morning jog.”

Turning to his lover with one eye opened, Eren asked sleepily, “Morning jog? This is new. What’s the occasion?”

“I just feel like it. Can we, please?”

“Sure…”

“Can we go to the park, then?”

“Mm, which park?”

“The park where we had our, uh, first date?”

At that, Eren got up again and stared at Levi with quirked eyebrows, “Are you sure there’s no occasion hidden behind the morning jog? It can’t be out anniversary, right? We’re not even dating for half a year, so…”

“I just feel like it.”

“…”

“Let’s go now?”

Yawning, Eren nodded, “Let’s get change first.”

Levi got up immediately and changed his clothes into running jacket with sleeveless shirt underneath with running leggings, quite perfect attire for a chilly weather.

Meanwhile, Eren was found trying to wear his hoodie after he managed to put on t-shirt with eyes closed, feeling as if they were hard to open, “Levi…”

“Yes?” Levi, who was trying to help Eren putting the tracksuit bottoms, hummed.

“It’s like… I don’t know, 5 am? The sun not even up yet—”

“It’s already 6 am, actually,” Levi corrected.

“Yeah, yeah. And… why the sudden—”

“If you don’t want to, I could… go by myself?”

At that, Eren’s eyes finally opened completely, “No. It’s okay. Been a while since I go out and do some workout anyway.”

“Yeah. You mostly do the workout in this room. All those sit-up, push-up, squats, and things like that.”

“But, did you know what my favourite workout is?” Eren smiled playfully in front of Levi’s face, it made the shorter man startled.

“I don’t know. What?”

“When we workout together.”

“When? My kind of workout is cleaning this place, though?”

“You know, on the bed…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Eren pecked Levi’s lips and grinned. “Come on, you said you wanted to jog at the park.”

Levi nodded and trotted behind Eren with a blush that formed from the earlier kiss, “Okay.”

They went to the park by car, since it quite far and Levi didn’t want to jog all the way there.

Once they arrived, Eren eagerly stretched out, “Outdoor morning stretch sure is great.”

“Mhm,” Levi hummed. He was stretching out in a half-ass manner without Eren noticing.

No. Eren didn’t notice anything suspicious from Levi. But the truth was, the whole jogging-in-the park was a part of Levi’s plan since yesterday.

Yesterday Levi secretly thought about how to stop Xavi crazy stalking.

Yes, he was sure it was Xavi who broke into the old castle.

“Ready to go, Levi?”

“You go ahead. I… still want to stretch more.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll catch up to you soon. Or, we could meet back here if I can’t catch up on you.”

“I’ll jog slowly so you’ll catch up with me.”

“No. I mean, you don’t have to hold yourself back. I’m fine, really.”

“But, Lev—”

“Eren,” Levi cut him off and offer him a small smile, “Don’t worry, just go ahead and I’ll try to catch up.”

“I’ll go ahead, then. Try to catch me if you can,” Eren said in a playful tone.

“I will,” Levi replied with another small smile which immediately turned into a frown when Eren went ahead for a jog. He then walked away from the park while examining the area around it.

If Levi’s memory was correct, Xavi lives in the apartment that was located next to the park’s fountain. But, where exactly the crazy stalker said he lived, again?

_“… the first and second window from the right, on the third floor, see?”_

Ah, Levi was thankful for his amazing memory as he was now stood in front of the door that supposed to be Xavi’s place. If this was the right place, Levi sure did make it easy. Getting inside and passed the shitty security apartment was no problem anyway. He was just pretending to be Xavi Inocencio friend.

_“Xavi Inocencio at the third floor is supposed to go for a jog with me at the park, but I can’t seem to wake him up via phone call. Could I possibly go up there and, I don’t know, repetitively ring his doorbell until he wakes up?”_

_“Mr. Inocencio? Alright, sure. Just don’t disturb the neighbour, will you, Sir?” The security simply replied._

That’s how he finally got here confidently and true to his words, he started to repetitively ring Xavi’s doorbell.

The door finally opened rather harshly, “Who the fu— you?! Wait, who are you again? Eve? Livina?”

“Levi.”

“Whatever. And, how do you… ah, nevermind. I told Eren where I live, right? You happened to be there also. Well, anyway, I expect _him_ to come here, _to come to me_ , not you—”

“I know it’s all your doing.”

“My what?! And what are you doing in here, in the morning, at my place, Levi? If you must know, you disturb my lazy morning on bed and that’s a rude thing to do.”

“Yeah. And it’s a rude thing to do to trespass and break into Eren and I’s place, no?”

Xavi scoffed, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Xavi.”

“Hmmm, and where is Eren?”

“Nowhere near you, that’s for sure.”

“So, you’re alone? He didn’t know you’re here?” Xavi gripped Levi’s wrist tightly and forced to pull him in, but Levi managed to let go by scratching Xavi’ arm and took a step back before he dashed out.

“Oh no, you’re not, you bitch!” Xavi caught Levi and gripped the pale wrist with one hand while the other covered the mouth.

Levi was struggling and so was Xavi. Levi then bit him, hard, and elbowed the crazy stalker on the stomach. When Xavi raised his hand, Levi started to scream, “AHHH!”

“Wha— Shhh! N— no, shhh, Levi, shhh! You’ll disturb the neighbours!” Xavi eyed him in fear.

Just then, a few doors clicked open, revealing many faces of annoyed neighbours.

“Hey, what happen here?” A lady asked with a frown on her face.

“Nothing! Nothing! We just— uh, lovers’ quarrel,” Xavi tried to reasoned.

“He is going to chained me!” Levi’s demeanour changed as he screamed. “And put me there in the basement!”

“What the?! I’m not! I swear I’m not! I don’t have a basement! This is apartment! We don’t— hey! What the fuck, Levi? You’re making a scene!” Xavi angrily tugged Levi’s jacket.

“I’m calling the police,” The same lady from before said.

“No. No, you can’t. No need for the police. It’s just misunderstanding and—”

“Hey, stop!” One of the man held Levi, who was about to claw Xavi.

“Let go! If I don’t— he’s gonna—”

“I’m not! Whatever he’s trying to say, I swear I’m not. Ms. Brzenska?” Xavi headed toward the lady across from him, “It’s nothing, really. Don’t call the police! I—”

“Let go— AAAH!” Levi screamed as he still struggling to get away from the unknown man’s grasp.

“Stop screaming! You fucking freak! What did I ever do to you?! This is false accusation! I did nothing to him! See? He is the one who bit me!” Xavi showed the bite mark on his hand. He was panicking. He just wanted to talk it out with Levi. He might be a bit harsh and forced Levi a bit, but he didn’t think that Levi would lose his shit like this.

“Because you’re going to put me in the basement! You held me there to prevent me from running away! I’ll fight you, Kenny! This time I won’t let you tell me what to do!”

“He’s crazy! I’m… I’m Xavi! I— Why Eren stuck with fucked up like you?!” Now Xavi started to scream like Levi.

“E… ren?” He called out his lover’s name in a murmur before suddenly fainted and caught by Xavi out of reflect.

_‘What the hell was happening?’_ Xavi could only stare with wide eyes at Levi.

“The police are on the way. Should I call an ambulance too?” Ms. Brzenska asked Xavi with sceptical look.

“No, wait—” Xavi searched for Levi’s phone and opened the contact. He was thankful that Levi didn’t put any security lock on his phone, so he could easily dialled Eren, whose name listed as ‘Eren Yeager’ in Levi’s phone contact. 

“I’m calling my ex— I mean, his boyfriend,” Xavi shortly explained to Ms. Brzenska and other three neighbours that were surrounding him and Levi.

“So, lovers quarrel, huh?” One of the neighbours, an old man, crossed his arms casually.

Xavi could only let out a loud sigh, waiting for Eren to answer the call, “Something like that, Mr. Pixis… I am not sure myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if not Xavi, then who broke into the old castle? DUN DUN DUN! 
> 
> For those who follow this fic, I have something to tell. I am preparing for midterm semester, so I will take a break from writing this fic for the time being. The next update will be in two or three weeks later. I won’t abandon this fic and will definitely continue the story. Please wait for more of Eren and Levi~


	17. 17. Friends?

Xavi averted his gaze away from the fiery emerald eyes and from other people that were standing there. _Seriously, this was his apartment. Maybe have some respect to the owner instead of silently judging him with their stare?_

“So, Xavi…”

Slowly looking at the man in front of him, Xavi gave a weak, awkward smile, “Hi, Eren. Finally you get to visit my apartment.”

When Eren didn’t say anything while looking annoyed, Xavi huffed, “I swear I didn’t mean to hurt him. He was just… suddenly went on rampage and, I don’t know, mistaken me for someone else? Please believe me…”

“You didn’t mean to hurt him? What exactly did you do to him? What were you trying to do?” Eren interrogated.

“I did not— He showed up in front of my apartment door unannounced, I just want to scare him a bit. I swear!” Xavi half-shouted in frustration. He then added with a lower tone, “Kind of.”

“Ah, young people and their lovers quarrel,” Mr. Pixis chuckled.

“Lovers quarrel or nor, Mr. Pixis, they were disturbing us by making quite ruckus down the hall.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Pixis, Ms. Brzenska. I’ll make sure to properly apologize to other neighbour as well later.”

“On behalf of Levi, I also apologize for the inconvenience,” Eren said while caressing Levi’s head where the raven laid on the sofa unconsciously.

“Yeah, well… I hope this is the first and last time for something like this to happen. Now, I will excuse myself,” Ms. Brzenska said before she went back to her place, followed by Mr. Pixis right after.

“So, this is just misunderstanding, right? Lovers quarrel or whatever. No one gonna press any charge?” A familiar face, who was standing in silence the whole time, finally asked.

Eren almost rolled his eyes at officer Nile Dok, but he shook his head instead, “No.”

“Same here. Although I don’t mind if Eren here going to _press_ me—” Xavi stopped talking when he saw Eren casted him a quite feral look. He turned to face the officer and shook his head figurously, “I mean… No, officer. I am not going to press any charge as well.”

“Then, I guess my job here is done,” Officer Dok said, ready to leave.

“Oh, yeah. I’m feeling a déjà vu here,” Eren grumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Thank you for your time, officer,” Eren gave the officer a small smile, a fake one at that.

“Yeah, uh, thanks officer,” Xavi said nervously.

The said officer only let out a small hum before he finally left.

Just then, Xavi let out a relieved sigh, “I thought he would mention the restraining order that you put against me. That would be a trouble. Oh, wait, that’s not… I mean, Levi came to my apartment on his own accord, so I didn’t break any—”

“What exactly happen? Tell me the detail right from the moment Levi rang your doorbell. Because I know lovers quarrel that you explained to everyone was bull.”

Xavi shrugged and simply told everything he remembered.

—

—

After minutes of explaining, Eren eyed Xavi sceptically the whole time before he finally let out a small sigh, “I see.”

“I don’t know what happened with him in the past but your boyfriend is mental, you know?”

Eren raised one of his eyebrows judgingly at Xavi.

“What? I might be a little bit mental, but I’m not hysterical like him. Take him to psychiatrist. Even I am going to one. Now, excuse me, I need me a chill pill. Your little boyfriend wants one?”

Eren almost got angry at the question, but then he stopped himself, “Wait. I thought I heard you earlier that… you go to a psychiatrist now?” Eren asked as Xavi got up and walked away to grab a glass of water and a bottle of, well, _chill pill_.

“Yeah…” Xavi took the pill and gulped it down with the help of the water from the glass.

He then walked back toward Eren as he told his story, “When I had given the notice of the restraining by this one particular officer, we talked a bit and, you know, talks and suggestion came from his mouth… included trying to visit the psychiatrist, _yada-yada_. The officer kinda hot, so why not? I’ll do anything he said so I could get into his good side.”

Xavi then gave Eren his best smile, “You’re hotter, though—” But the smile didn’t last long when Eren gave him a glare, “—or not. I’m not, yeah, no… Sorry. I’ll just shut up.”

“I guess, I’m sorry, too.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“It all started when Levi and I got back home from a vacation with my family yesterday. The front door was already being open by that time. The inside is quite a mess, you know, like… a robbery. Just, nothing missing. So, I assume that was your doing. So, yeah, I am sorry.”

“Wow. I don’t know if I should be moved by your apology or be upset at such… accusation. But okay, I guess we’re okay?”

“Yeah. We’re okay.”

“Okay enough for you to take back the restraining order against me?” Xavi asked while laughing awkwardly.

Eren seemed to think hard. After a while, he looked at Xavi in the eyes and nodded, “I will take back the restraining order. I think Mik— my dad could help me with that. Don’t make me regret this.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. It’s going to take some time, though.”

“No problem.”

“Yeah.”

“So, does this means… You want me back into your life?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Seriously? That’s what you get from this conversation?”

“I’m just kidding! I’m not that delusional, you know.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Xavi laughed at that and offered his hand toward Eren, “So, friends?”

“Let’s see if we can come to that,” Eren said casually, without even taking Xavi’s hand. He then got up, while carrying unconscious Levi in bridal style, “I guess I gotta go.”

“Hm? Yeah, I guess you overstay your welcome in here. You could’ve fall in love with me if you stay any longer,” Xavi joked.

“Not funny.”

“ _Nyot funyeh_ ,” Xavi mimicked. “I am just kidding, chill,” He said while opening the door for Eren.

“Yeah, okay. Bye.”

“By—” The word died in Xavi’ mouth when he saw a pair of steel-blue eyes glaring menacingly at him without Eren knowing.

He immediately slammed the door and locked it. _That Levi guy was scary as hell, it felt like he would end you if you mess with Eren just one bit._

“Better get on his good side, then. And note to self, don’t mess with Eren when the small one is nearby. Yep, got it,” He nodded to himself before he made a call on a hot officer to calm him down and maybe… ease his boredom.

What was his name again? Oh, well, doesn’t matter.

—

—

When Levi opened his eyes –again— later that day, he was laying on the familiar bed, dressed in loose shirt and shorts, and met the sight of Eren hovering above him, smelled like their soap and shampoo; seemingly fresh out of the shower, which Levi liked best.

“You’re awake,” Eren stated in relief.

“I…”

“You went unconscious. Do you remember?”

Levi got up and hid his face under the bangs, “Yes, and I’m sorry—”

Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulder and pushed it back down gently, “Rest first, okay?”

A nod.

When Levi rested while staring at particularly nothing in silence, he felt the bed dipped on his side.

Eren was sitting on the bed next to lie-down-Levi and called softly, “Levi?”

“I caused you trouble, am I? At Xavi’s place.”

Before Eren could answer, Levi continued, “Eren… Do you think it’s best if I see Hanji?”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to be called mental by another mental person, nonetheless,” Levi scoffed.

“Ah, so you heard…”

A nod, “I was somehow awake, but I don’t want to trouble you more so I pretend to stay unconscious. Then, when you take me to the car from Xavi apartment, I think I fell asleep, and, well, here I am now…”

“Here you are now,” Eren chuckled.

“So, about Hanji?”

“Do you want to? From deep inside your heart, not because of what Xavi said.”

“I…”

“You don’t really have to put his word into heart, you know?”

“But he’s _right_ , right?”

Eren took Levi’s hand and gave it a small peck, “I don’t know, Levi. I’m not really good at this… I could offend you with my words that I probably don’t even mean…”

He smiled at Levi and continued, “You might have something going on in your head, memories or thoughts that’s been bothering you. But, isn’t everyone like that? People must have something going on in their head, whether it’s small thing or big thing, even me.”

Eren scooted closer next to Levi and caressed the messy raven hair, “Well, back to Hanji… If seeing her is what you really want, I will let her know.”

“Thank you. And Eren?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry. I lied about my reason on wanting to go to the park and went to Xavi without you knowing. I acted on my own and ended up troubling not just you, but a few people…”

“Forgiven,” Eren said quickly and pecked his lover on the lips.

“Don’t hate me.”

“I don’t.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Really, really?”

Eren chuckled. Levi acted so childish and he probably didn’t even aware of that. So he just nodded his head in amusement, “Really, really.”

“Thank—”

“But, Levi?”

“Uh, yes?”

“I’m your lover, your partner, right? We even live together. If you feel something wrong and want to do something about it, maybe it won’t hurt to talk to me first?”

A nod.

“I don’t mean to be that annoying boyfriend—”

“No. Not at all. You’ve got a point there. It’s me, I’m… sorry. Also, uh, thank you for your understanding.”

“You’re welcome. But, Levi, why so formal?” Eren chuckled. He then kissed the pale cheek lovingly and whispered next to Levi’s reddened ear, “Love, love.”

“Love, too.”

—

—

When Friday arrived, Levi awoke from his short nap because of the gentle tap on his cheek and met with the sight of Eren.

“Ah, you’re home,” Levi greeted and got up from the sofa.

Eren nodded. He gave the raven hair a quick kiss and sat next to Levi, looking awkward, “I have something to tell you?”

“Okay?”

“So, my co-workers want to hang out at the bar not too far from Uni at 7 pm. And… they told me I could bring you along?”

“Oh.”

“I know. Silly, right? I kinda told them about you and they just decided on their own— Oh, well, I’ll just tell them that I’m skipping—”

“Okay.”

“Wait. Okay?”

Levi nodded, “I am aware that your co-workers keep inviting you to hang out with them on some Friday nights and… I am also aware that you keep decline their offers. It’s because of me, isn’t it? You don’t want leave me alone while you go out with your co-workers.”

“No? Yes, but—”

“I don’t want to be the reason you’re not hanging out with your friends. Besides, they even invited me…”

“We’re going to go at the bar, with people, no, lots of people in it since it’s Friday night. Are you sure it’s fine if we go out?”

“It’s me you’re worry about?”

“I’m just being considerate…”

“As long as you stay close to me, why not? And, I feel like going out. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy staying here, but sometimes it gets kinda boring…”

“Oh.”

“Also— no, nevermind.”

“Also?”

_‘Also, I feel like looking for a job so I don’t seem to come as a freeloader. I feel like cleaning this whole not-so-big old-castle every morning to afternoon is not enough to pay for my stay here…’_ Levi thought, but he didn’t speak it out.

He then changed the topic, “Nothing. We’re going tonight, then?”

“As long as you’re fine with that. Don’t worry. I will always be close to you when we’re hanging out with the co-workers. If you are uncomfortable there and feel like going home, just tell me.”

“I’m fine, Eren, really. I could handle crowd of people just fine if I want to. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing.”

Well…

_Wrong._

Levi was wrong.

So, so wrong.

There he stood while he clung onto Eren’s arm tightly – _too tight for comfort_ —, added with a deep scowl, when Eren’s co-workers circled around to greeted them.

“Hi! We’ve met before, remember? Sasha here! Gosh, here I thought you’re Eren’s little brother—”

“They don’t even resemble each other, how can you put assumption that they are bro—”

“Oh, shut up, Jean! Ah, Levi, this loud person here is Jean!” Sasha then pointed at another person, “That’s Marco. Jeanbo’s boyfriend!”

Marco chuckled as he gave Levi a small wave, “Nice to finally meet Eren’s center of attention—”

Just then, someone butted in, “I’ve seen your picture from Eren’s phone. I’m Connie, by the way!”

“Alright, everyone. Levi seems to be a bit overwhelmed over here.” Eren tried to tone them down and guided Levi to sit on the sofa-bar, “One at a time, please?”

At that, Levi nodded agreely, “I’m… Levi.”

As they were all seated, a petite blonde girl smiled toward him, “Hi, Levi. I’m Historia. And this—” She motioned her hand toward someone next to her, “—is Ymir. We’re lecturer from interior design. Sasha happens to teach at our department before she moved to where she is now, the architecture department.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know this is the request from the higher up. Thus, I can’t resist. The point is, we’re all here, gathering from different departments, all because of me,” Sasha added.

Levi didn’t really grasp what they were talking about, so he just nodded meekly.

“There’s still one more person, Annie. She’s actually a GTA, just like Marco—”

“GTA?”

“Graduate Teaching Assistant. No, wait, never mind that! I meant to say, Annie will come here soon with her gym buddies or whatever she called them—”

“Yes, Connie. My gym buddies, Reiner and Berthold, whom also own the said gym,” A voice came from behind.

“Annie!” Historia chirped.

“Annie, meet Levi. Levi, this is Annie,” Eren introduced them and then pointed at the two men behind her; a bulky man with blonde hair and a tall man with brown hair, “Also, Reiner and Berthold. I don’t know who’s who. This is also my first time meeting them— Hey, guys. I’m Eren.”

“Eren. Finally, after three times having a drink with the lecturers and the GTAs, I’m putting a face to the name. Reiner here and that’s Bert,” Reiner –the blonde, bulky man— pointed toward the tall brunette.

“Shy guy you got there,” Reiner told Eren as he nodded toward Levi.

Turning his attention to Levi, Eren hummed.

Reiner laughed and hit Eren’s shoulder in friendly manner, but still making Eren to wobble a bit from the impact, “We’re all cool here. As you can see, you’re hanging out with people in their 20s. So, don’t be shy and just go wild, alright?”

Levi frowned at Reiner and readied his freshly trim nails as he murmured, “I’ll show you wild—”

“Ah! Anyway!” Eren tugged Levi’s hand away, “Just like Reiner said. We kinda hang out with young lecturers only, because, how awkward would it be if we also invite the old, I mean, the senior ones, right?”

“Right, right! Here you go, all!” Sasha –who was gone without everyone noticing— put a tray of beer glasses that she ordered before. 

“I don’t drink,” Levi said when Sasha put a glass of beer in front of him.

“Ohooo, Eren. Don’t tell me he’s underage—”

“I am perfectly legal. I just, I never try it…” Levi said the last four words in murmur.

“Well, just a sip?” Sasha offered a glass of beer to Levi with lopsided smile.

“Do what you want, Levi,” Eren smiled when Levi gave him a look.

With that, Levi nodded and took one tiny little sip before he grimaced, “Taste weird. I don’t think I like beer.”

“You mean, taste like piss? Ha!” Jean snickered, yet he gulped his own glass of beer in one go.

“I’ll buy you a coke, then,” Eren said.

“No, no—” Sasha stopped him and stood up, “I’ll go get the coke. I want the fries anyway. Anyone want one? Better tell me now, because I’m not sharing my fries with any of you.”

Connie and Jean raised their hand.

When Sasha left, Connie turned to Reiner who sat next to him, “Anyway, guys, Eren here live in a castle with Levi! I mean, like, how cool is that, right?”

Reiner whistled at that.

“Not the kind of any huge castle like you see on the movie, though. It’s rather a small, old castle,” Eren chuckled.

“Still, a castle,” Annie said with interest.

“Right,” Jean nodded.

“We should visit your place sometimes, man!” Connie shouted in a sudden.

“I— yeah. Why not.”

“Is it okay, Levi?” Marco asked with a smile.

“Uh, yeah? It’s Eren’s place, anyway.”

“Awesome! You. Are. Awesome!” Connie pointed at both Eren and Levi as he chuckled. Apparently, he already drank a few glasses of beer before Eren and Levi arrived. Thus, the said beer already took an effect on Connie.

_‘Well…’_ Levi thought, _‘This is going okay.’_

Levi was overwhelmed, true. But, hey, nothing that he can’t handle. He could act in front of not-so-familiar people just fine. Right?

Well…

_Wrong._

_Again._

Levi was wrong.

So, so wrong.

It was the next day when Levi and Eren visited Hanji’s room for an appointment.

They were waiting for Levi’s schedule with _Doctor_ Hanji Zoe, when a rather familiar person came out from the room next to Hanji’s and happened to look toward the two.

“Well, if it’s not Eren,” A bright smile directed toward Eren. Then, he put on a small frown, “Levi.”

“Xavi,” Both Eren and Levi replied in unison, with same distaste on the both of their good-looking face.

“Not fancy meeting you here,” Xavi said to Levi.

“Same here.”

“Nice to see you, though, Eren,” Xavi smiled again.

“Shut up,” Levi hissed. He bare his teeth and readied his fingers that about to claw a certain face.

“Okay, hey, I’m just kidding,” Xavi raised his hands in surrender. When he put them down, he mumbled, “ _Jerkass. He is just so annoying, how can I be nice? Totally can’t._ ”

Just then, Hanji’s head popped out, “Mr. Levi Yeager? Hehe. Get that? Levi. Yeager.”

Xavi rolled his eyes at the name, but he didn’t say anything.

“You’ll be okay,” Eren assured.

“Well, can you come with me?” Levi asked.

“I allow him to come if my patient wishes so! Now, come on in, lovebirds!” With that, Hanji went back inside.

As the two about to enter the room, they gave Xavi –who was still standing on his spot from earlier— weird look.

That made Xavi groaned, “Ugh, don’t eye me like that. I am about to go out anyway.”

He passed them as he walked away and murmured, “Should have known you will go to this psychological center.”

“Well, this is the best psychological center in our country and I only want the best for Levi,” Eren said with raised brows. Apparently, Xavi’ murmur was loud enough to be heard.

But then, Xavi stopped in his track and turned to Levi, “He’s right, though. About this place being the best that is.”

Levi hummed as a reply.

 “Well, so, that’s that. Gotta go, my cop-boyfriend is waiting for me now,” Xavi looked down as he checked his phone. He then looked up and gave a small grin, “Oh, and Eren?”

“What?”

“Trying to moving on, again, it’s not so bad,” He said and immediately walked away.

“Well…”

“That is random.”

“And awkward as hell,” Eren added.

“I still don’t trust him.”

“Right?”

Just then, Hanji’s head was popping out, “Um… Guys? You coming or not?”

With that, Levi walked in with Eren closed the door.

The raven haired young man silently hoped that he can live his life with Eren with no more dramas, whether it was a small one or a big one.

Live can’t be too full of them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 is the legal age in my country to drink. So, yeah… 19-year-old smol Levi here is legal to drink.
> 
> This chapter is actually including a hint or two regarding the old castle's break in~ Is this a spoiler? It is not, right?
> 
> Also, guys, I am getting so busy after the midterm… Probably this will continue until the end of semester. AAA WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?! IDK. IDK. So, here is the thing for all the lovelies that still follow this story: depends on how busy I am, I will post a new chapter once a week or… once every two weeks. This story almost over, probably 4 or 5 chapters more. So, please keep reading until the end? c:


	18. 18. Surprise!

Since the last time Levi hung out with Eren and his colleagues at the bar, Sasha and other lecturers from architecture department kept asking Eren to bring Levi to the campus and have lunch with them. Of course, for someone so small, Levi was pretty intimidating, but somehow people enjoyed his presence.

Levi would love to visit Eren at campus, but to meet other people besides Eren, he wasn’t so sure. Even though they actually Eren’s colleagues, Levi still didn’t feel like going. No matter how much they wanted Levi to come.

After declining the offer over and over again whenever Eren told Levi about his colleagues’ request, Levi finally had a second thought. He felt bad. Not to Eren’s colleagues, but to Eren himself. Because they kept bothering Eren by kept asking for Levi to come.

Thus, he finally accepted the offer and paid a visit to the Uni.

Imagined how weirded out Levi was, when knowing that Eren’s colleagues asked Levi not only for lunch, but also to asked if they could visit the old castle while Eren was away to the toilet at the moment.

“Why, though?” Levi squirmed in his seat, feeling overwhelmed being surrounded by people he didn’t really know without Eren around.

“Well, Eren keep saying _‘there is nothing special in my house’_ and then he either went off or changed the topic! That— that’s just makes me wanting to visit the castle even more,” Connie explained.

“The old castle,” Jean corrected.

“The old castle that probably haunted, which makes me even curious,” Marco whispered to himself.

Levi, however, heard what Marco said and shrugged, “You do know that you could just, I don’t know, come to the castle unannounced. Do some surprise-visit kind of thing.”

“We couldn’t possibly—”

“It’s probably because of me, though,” Levi cut Marco’s words.

“What do you mean by that?” Jean asked.

“I’m… not very sociable. Eren probably just don’t want me to become uncomfortable when having a guest. You see, only Eren’s close family and friends that ever visit there.”

Levi didn’t know why he bothered to tell them a piece of his mind. He probably felt guilty for being the reason on why Eren never having friends over; afraid if Levi felt uncomfortable in their shared sanctuary.

“Just come, really. Eren won’t mind.”

“And what about you?” Marco wondered.

“I… won’t really mind.”

“Really, man?” Connie seemed hopeful.

“Yes. Probably.”

“Sweet. We’ll pay you guys a surprise-visit soon,” Jean grinned. “Oh, what about Annie, Historia, Ymir, Reiner, and Berthold? Can they come, too? They told me they also curious and wanting to take a look the old castle from up-close.”

“Sure, I guess.”

Just then, Eren was back and stared at them in question, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing,” Sasha giggled and turned to Levi, “Right?”

Levi was aware that each of them gave Levi a cryptic smile without Eren knowing. He nodded and turned to Eren, “Nothing, really.”

“I see.”

“Well… I’m going back home now,” Levi stood up, readying himself to leave.

“So soon?” Sasha spoke with a mouthful of macaron.

“I want to take a nap.”

Sasha and the others –except Eren— were taken aback at first, but they nodded eventually and didn’t question about what Levi’s job was. Levi seemed to have much free time.

Levi knew what’s on their thought, and somehow, he felt a little bit of shame. He was a freeloader at Eren’s place.

A freeloader boyfriend that depended his life on Eren’s fortune and kindness.

Well, he could insist that he work as Eren’s housemaid, no? Since he regularly received a good amount of pocket money from Erwin and Mike for ‘being there for Eren’ and ‘helping Eren with house chores and all’.

As he was sulking on his way home, he happened to pass a bookstore and immediately, the front glass door with a written paper that taped there, caught his attention.

**_Employee urgently needed. Store clerk position available. Please contact the manager._ **

Levi entered the store without a second thought.

—

—

When Eren arrived home later that early evening, Levi saw him talking on the phone. By the way he spoke through the phone; Levi knew that Eren was talking with Erwin.

Eren greeted Levi with a small peck on the lips and took a seat next to the raven while still talking on the phone.

It was only a minute later that Eren put away his phone and turned to Levi, “Erwin and Mike said hi.”

“Hi. By the way, I got a job at the bookstore as a store clerk.”

“Oh, nice— wait. YOU WHAT?!” Eren almost jumped from his seat.

“I got a—”

“No, I heard you in the first place. That’s good and all, but, really? When did you apply? How did I not know about this?”

“When I walked home from Uni this afternoon, I passed the Colossal Bookstore & Lounge.”

“Ah, the one that located not too far from Uni.”

“They were looking for a new employee. I’m interested, so I entered and looking for the manager to talk about the job. Turned out I got interviewed right away and accepted on the spot.”

“Just like that?”

A nod.

“Huh, that’s good for you. I take that you did your interview well and behave nicely?” Eren grinned playfully.

“It was weird talking to a stranger like that, but as of now the manager is my boss. So I don’t think that Mr. Jin is a stranger anymore, no?”

“Who?”

“Eld Jin, the manager.”

“Ah…” Eren nodded. He looked at Levi, gave him a small smile, and chuckled, “One time you casually going home after having lunch with me and the next, you already having a new job.”

“Is that… bad? I’m sorry. I should’ve told you first, shouldn’t I?”

Looking at Levi’s cute troubled face, Eren couldn’t help but kissed him, “Not really, no. Just surprise, that’s all. But, why are you suddenly applying for a job? Is there any particular reason?”

“I can’t just stay here doing nothing. I mean, I do chores around the castle, that obviously something.  But, other than that, I am started to get bored and don’t know what to do. Napping and watching TV are great, but I need something more to do.”

“Sorry, Levi. I didn’t aware of this and—”

“No. Don’t. You’re well aware that I enjoy being by myself and stay inside. It’s just me that suddenly wanting something unusual…”

Eren smiled, “That’s not something unusual. Even a house kitten sometimes went out and roaming around, no? Cute.”

“What nonsense are you talking about? Did you just comparing me to a kitten?” Levi frown, yet he was unable to hide the blush that appeared on his cheek from being called cute.

Eren chuckled, “I did. Anyway, I guess this is quite the news.”

“I guess? I don’t know. I’ve got my shift schedule already, though.”

“Yeah? When?”

“Afternoon to evening shift on Monday to Wednesday and morning to afternoon shift on Thursday to Friday. Apparently the shift also getting separated by the weekday and weekend, and I got the weekday shift.”

“Well, that’s—”

_“NICE! That’s great! It feels like just a few months ago we’ve meet you for the first time and now you’re… growing up nicely!”_

“It actually is, three months ago to be exact,” Levi deadpanned as he spoke to Erwin from Eren’s phone that been placed on the table.

 _“This needs to be celebrated!”_ Erwin chirped.

Eren turned to look at his phone, and Levi, and then back to the phone, and shouted, “You’re still on the line?! What is your problem, eavesdropping like that?!”

_“Oh come on, Eren. You know I never hang up first. It’s always you. But then I don’t hear the call being hanged up by you, so—”_

“So you eavesdropped.”

 _“No. I am waiting just in case you still need to talk to me,”_ Erwin laughed as if that was a normal thing to do.

Eren was at loss for words.

 _“When will you start, Levi?”_ Erwin asked casually.

“Monday. Next week.”

_“Alright! I’ll see you guys this weekend then! Mike and I will bring you something as congratulation.”_

“Wait, wha—”

Beep.

Levi’s words were cut off as Erwin ended the call.

“He hung up. On me. For the first time,” Eren stated.

“What do you think he and Mike would bring?”

“Let’s just wait and see.”

“Eren, I don’t feel good about this.”

“Same, Levi…” Eren hugged Levi and pulled him on top of Eren as the brunette laid down on the sofa and sighed tiredly, “Same.”

—

—

Levi knew Erwin was always extra and he believed that Mike always support whatever his husband do. But he never would’ve guessed the delivery truck that came along with the two married blondes, along with Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji as well.

“Hi, guys! We’re here, as per usual,” Hanji cackled.

Ignoring Hanji’s antics, Eren and Levi focus on the delivery man who opened the back of the truck and brought down a brand new motor scooter, while Mikasa and Armin approached them on the front door.

While Mike took care of the delivery paper from the delivery man, Erwin stood beside the motor scooter and gave it a light pat, “You don’t like to go out with bus, and knowing your working shift, it’s not like everyday Eren can drop you off to work. So, I opted buying you this very _scooty_! I thought about buying you a bike, but, hey, motor scooter is faster and better!”

“I heard from Eren that the route from here to where you work is not on main road, but rather, still in the neighbourhood road? So, it’s safe for you to ride this,” Erwin added.

“Congratulations, Levi. It’s a big step for you,” Hanji said in her professional psychologist tone. But then, she went back into one silly woman as she screeched, “But let’s not use this motor scooter to hit a person while you riding it, alright? Heh, riding. You like riding, Levi? On top of Eren and— ouch, Mikasa?!”

“Hanji,” Mikasa retorted. Armin was chuckling behind her.

“Well?” Erwin was waiting for Levi’s response. And, although Mike didn’t seem like it, he was also waiting for any response once the delivery man left.

“Thanks. Uh, I— am not sure how to use it, though,” Levi said, slightly embarrassed.

Erwin beamed, “I’ll teach you—”

“No, you don’t know how to ride a bike, how would you expect to ride a motor scooter? Here, let me. Bike, motor bike, motor scooter, car, truck, I can ride them nicely. You’re in a good hand, Levi,” Mike offered.

Everyone went silent when Mike volunteered. No, not because Mike chose to volunteered. Rather, they didn’t know how to react; seeing a man as big as Mike was riding the motor scooter, it made the motor scooter looked so small, when he tried to show Levi how it worked.

Aside from that, turned out Levi was a fast learner. In no time, he managed to master how to operate the motor scooter. Levi even said his thank you to both Erwin and Mike in adorably shy manner. It was such a sight for the others, especially Eren.

—

—

The brand new motor scooter parked nicely next to the Colossal Bookstore & Longue, while the owner of the said motor scooter was arranging the book display on shelves.

Not to brag, but Levi was good at that.

Isabel, another store clerk that already worked there for almost a year, even praised him as she supervised how Levi worked on the first day, “You’re doing splendid, Levi. I believe I can leave you to tend your work by yourself now.”

“Yeah. You’re doing better than Isabel,” Farlan, the cashier, snickered.

“Such rudeness,” Isabel pouted.

Just then, Levi’s phone rang.

**_From [Eren] How is your work going so far?_ **

Levi smiled a little as he gave a reply.

**_To [Eren] I enjoy my time. I could get used to it._ **

**_From [Eren] I am glad. I’ll see you later?_ **

**_To [Eren] Later. Love love._ **

**_From [Eren] Love too._ **

Levi was about to put away his phone, when suddenly Isabel chirped next to him, “Just a heads up, we can open our phones when there’s no customer around, but please do not forget about our duties or the manager will scold us.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay, we don’t happen to have any customer around, only a few over there, six shelves away from here, see? They are just looking around, though,” She said while fixing her brown hair into pigtails.

“I see.”

“I just want to let you know about the rules, so, yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“Mm. So, so, who were you texting?” Isabel wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“My, um, boyfriend,” Levi answered without hesitation.

“Oh… Farlan, he’s taken!” Isabel whispered-shout.

“So?”

“I thought you interested in Levi, here. You eyed him for a while,” She said with a shrug.

“ _Bella_ ,” Farlan called Isabel with a nickname he chose for her and gave her pointed look, “I thought _you_ are the one who’s interested.”

Isabel approached the cashier stand as she shook her head, “Interested in making new friend? I am. Interested _interested_? I am not.”

Levi gave Isabel and Farlan a quick look. He shrugged and went back to focus on his job.

“Then how about me? We’ve known for quite a long time,” Farlan asked in a low tone, but loud enough for Levi and Isabel to hear.

“What about you?” Isabel asked.

“Wanna go on a date with me?

“I—” Isabel was taken aback. But not for long. She awkwardly rubbed her hands together and nodded, “Yeah? Yes.”

“Okay. Cool.”

“Cool.”

“When?” Farlan asked while pretending to be busy on the cash machine.

“Right! When? Uh, today? Wait, no. This weekend?”

“Saturday?”

“Sure.”

“Cliché museum date?”

“Art exhibition.”

“Alright.”

“ _Alright_. 2 pm?”

“Diner after?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“I—”

“I’m gonna go and help Levi arranging and displaying books,” Isabel said before she helped Levi with the books.

“You guys are so awkward, it makes me feeling awkward too,” Levi whispered.

“Sorry, Levi. But, oh my gosh! You are like, my lucky charm!” Isabel whispered back.

She held back a squeal and continued, “He’s so cool. I kinda have a crush on him, but I thought I would never had a chance, but then you came and—”

“I’m pretty sure this has nothing to do with me?”

“It has! And that’s making me like you even more!” She stated excitedly in a hush.

“Thanks?” Levi didn’t know what to reply. But, since Isabel’s appearance pretty much resembled Eren’s, he thought he could like her, too. Odd reason, but that’s it for Levi.

Isabel gave him a smile before they went back to working on the books to be arranged and displayed.

—

—

When it’s time to clock out, Levi bid an awkward goodbye to Isabel and Farlan and drove off with his motor scooter.

Levi’s first day at work was not so bad. He could do just fine working as a store clerk. He even tolerated Isabel and Farlan and having a little conversation here and there, mainly with Isabel.

He arrived right before Eren in just a few seconds after he parked the motor scooter on the front yard. As Eren’s car parked next to the motor scooter, Levi approached the taller male.

Eren bent down slightly to peck Levi’s lips and smiled, “How was your first day at work?”

“Okay.”

Eren chuckled. He put his hand on Levi’s hip as he guided the shorter man to the old castle, “You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to. Just knowing you’re doing fine at work is enough to me.”

“I tell you, although there is not much to tell,” Levi mumbled.

“I still want to hear it—” Eren leaned down and whispered next to Levi’s ear, “—coming _into_ your mouth.”

“What?” Levi raised his eyebrows.

“You heard me. Coming. Into. Your. Mouth,” Eren breathed on Levi’s ear and gave it a sensual lick.

“You’re— unbelievable… Twisting words like that,” Levi blushed as he grabbed the key from the tan hand and opened the front door, while Eren chuckled at Levi’s reddened face.

That was when they heard something came from upstairs.

CLANK.

_“Shit!”_

“Uh…” Levi stopped in his track as well as Eren.

“You heard that too, right, Levi?” Eren said in a whisper.

A nod.

Eren then tapped Levi’s shoulder and pointed toward the broken window that from the living room.

“Burglar?” Levi mumbled quietly.

“I don’t know, Levi. Stay here,” Eren told his boyfriend in a low tone. He took a baseball bat that placed not too far from the front door and tip-toed to the living room.

“Eren, wait for m—”

“Stay,” Eren said.

But Levi shook his head vigorously and grabbed onto Eren’s arm tightly as his steel-blue eyes pierced toward the emerald ones and readied himself for whatever that welcomed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who welcomed them? c;
> 
> P. S. Levi’s other co-worker besides Isabel and Farlan are… Petra, Oluo, and Gunther. I made Eld the manager because, why not? Ay.
> 
> P. S. S. I will most likely going to update one new chapter every two weeks. Busy busy…


	19. 19. Hidden

Eren stopped in his track. He seemed to think for a second before he gave the baseball bat to Levi and opted for a gun that kept well-hidden in one of the kitchen cabinet, which he recently got.

They continued tiptoeing toward the second story and tried to scan where the sound from earlier came from.

“Eren…” Levi tugged on Eren’s arm and pointed at the master bedroom.

“Stay close behind me,” Eren whispered.

They were approaching the master bedroom and once they were at the door, they heard someone mumbling, “Shit. Where is it? Where, where, where— fuck!”

“If that is Xavi, I swear—”

“That’s not Xavi,” Eren shook his head. He turned to Levi with his gun ready, “Although I admit, the voice is quite familiar, don’t you think?”

Before Levi could pinpoint the owner of the said voice, Eren opened the door and pointed his gun, “Stop right there, Reiner!”

 _‘Reiner?’_ Levi thought. He peeked from behind Eren and saw Reiner raising both of his hands. Levi then turned to watch Eren’s back just in case Reiner wasn’t alone.

“Eren, man, I can explain.”

“Yeah, sure. Wanna sit down and have a cup of tea as well?” Eren raised his eyebrows.

“That would be great, yeah.”

“Sarcasm, Reiner,” Eren spat.

“Oh. No, but seriously, I can explain,” Reiner said desperately.

“Explain, then. Before I shoot you.”

“Eren, you won’t—”

“Don’t try me, Reiner.”

“Fine! _Fine_!”

Just then, Levi carefully reached out for his phone and dialled Mike’s number while he kept watching Eren’s back.

“Well,” Eren shook his gun a bit, “—talk.”

“Hidden fortune.”

Both Eren and Levi cocked his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“I’ve heard about a hidden fortune in this creepy, old castle.”

“This place not creepy,” Levi muttered under his breath.

“Where did you hear such a thing, anyway?”

“The previous owner of this place, you know what his job was? What he did for a living?”

“Kenny Ackerman. Levi’s uncle.”

“So-called-uncle. He was a con-man,” Levi corrected.

“Con-man Kenny, yes. And, wow, I didn’t know about him related to Levi. Okay, anyway, I worked under one of his subordinates as a delivery man for a few times. Four… five times maybe.”

“Really now?” Eren shook his gun toward Reiner in suspicion.

“Wait. I swear I was only a delivery man. I got a call, I get whatever inside the brown bag, I delivered to any address that given to me, I get money, and I go home. Really. All I needed was the money back then.”

“I don’t see where this is related to the _hidden fortune_ that you’re talking about…”

“I’m getting there. Okay, so, one day the guy I worked with talked to Kenny’s other subordinate about the secret room where Kenny hid some of his legal wealth in this place, but no one have ever found it. Get me? Legal wealth. Not from his con-man job, but, I don’t know, some legal job? Inheritance from his ancestor, maybe? Levi here could probably belong to ancient noble family for all we know.”

“Yeah, pretty sure I’m not from noble family. Inheritance from our ancestor? Could be. I am not sure. I only know my Mother and Kenny. I’ve been told by my mother that she and Kenny are the only blood related family I’ve had left.”

“The point is, they are legal. All of the hidden fortune, the wealth. I’m pretty sure of it.”

“Say they are legal wealth. That gives you the right to barge in?” Eren questioned.

“Yeah, sorry about that…” Reiner said. He didn’t seem sorry, though.

“Wait— you’ve been here before, right? When Eren and I were on a vacation for a whole week with Erwin and the others.”

“That’s me, yes. I was kinda… watching this old castle for quite some time, that’s how I know when you’re home and when you’re not, also when it’s safe for me to, well, go inside.”

“How long have you been watching?”

“A couple weeks before you went for that family vacation of yours.”

“Now it makes sense,” Eren murmured to Levi, who nodded at him before he went back to watch their surroundings, _just in case_. He then looked back to Reiner, “Still, why not watching us since the beginning? No, wrong question. Why don’t you get inside while this place still unoccupied?”

“Uh, I just need the money a couple weeks before you went for vacation?”

“Really, now?”

“Man, I swear I’m telling you the truth. You see, I own and manage a gym as a living. It’s an old building, and after a few years, it already showing a few damage. If I don’t do something about it, the gym members will look for a newer, better gym. So, I had to do something. I must renovate my gym. A big renovation that require a huge amount of money. When I’m thinking on where to gain fast and money, I remembered about the hidden fortune.”

“Dude,” Eren said in disbelief.

“Hey, I meant no harm, really. It’s all for the gym. My gym, my passion, my money maker. But I am not making enough money, so here I am. See? Do you understand my reason here?”

“I can see that… _or not_ ,” Eren steadied the gun in his grip.

Suddenly, Levi let out a small gasp when he saw someone appeared from the stairs, “You?!”

“Um, hello?”

Eren took a quick glance, “Xavi?!”

“Yeah, the front door is not locked, so I welcome myself. I heard vague voices from here, I went up, and kinda overheard your conversation. Anyway, you want me to check on him? Just in case he brought any weapon with him? Because I can,” Xavi leisurely approached Reiner, checking him while humming.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Levi asked rather harshly.

Xavi shrugged, “Like, I’m here for, you know, one last goodbye because I want to end the thing with Eren for good?”

“What thing? Nothing between us since the beginning except—”

“The sex. I know,” Xavi hummed while inspecting Reiner’s body carefully with both of his hands.

“Hey! That’s my dick!” Reiner barked at Xavi.

“Whoops. I thought it was a gun.”

“Dude! Balls right there,” Reiner barked again.

“Really? I thought they were grenades.”

“Xavi…” Eren groaned.

“Me and my cop-boyfriend are getting serious,” Xavi suddenly blurted.

“Wow, and until recently, I just saw you fondle Reiner over there. What would your cop-boyfriend think?”

“I was inspecting him! That— that’s nothing,” Xavi defended himself eagerly, _too eager,_ it making Levi snorted at Xavi’s determinate expression.

“He’s clear,” Xavi changed topic as he stepped away from Reiner. He leaned onto the wall and crossed his arms, “Anyway, my boyfriend suggest I might need a closure with you—”

“Oh, like break up sex?” Reiner, who was now relaxed since Eren didn’t point a gun at him, grinned.

“Just try,” Levi spat.

“Not that kind of closure! He would break up with me, then. I mean like, a handshake, small coffee talk, or… I don’t know, civil things like that?”

“I don’t see any closure is necessary,” Eren quickly declined.

“Maybe you’re right. But, but, hear me on this one. I want to be in this action. I want to help and find the so-called hidden fortune. We’ll share, won’t we? My boyfriend and I will live a happy life if there’s really any of such wealth.”

“Eren, let me call the police,” Levi proposed.

“Wait! Ugh, I swear I’m gonna out of your sight after this. His job relocated to Trost and he’s going to move from here. I will come with him. Thus, closure.”

“Alright, let’s—” Eren rubbed his temple and sighed, “Let’s talk civil. The four of us. Let’s go downstairs.”

“I’m watching you,” Levi mouthed to Xavi.

As Eren and Levi cautiously went downstairs with Reiner and Xavi, where they took a seat on the living room.

Eren was the first to start the topic once they seated, “So, Reiner, mind telling me again about this hidden fortune?”

“Wait, before that, we’re good, right?”

“We’re good, all of us are good, for now. Still, I don’t appreciate you two barged into my house like that.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Money or whatever valuable tend to make people in need do stupid things,” Reiner cringed.

“And I’m here just because the front door is open. I planned on knocking, you know?” Xavi retorted.

Eren ignored their explanation and motioned Reiner to continue about the topic.

“Right. So, all I know is Kenny placed his legal wealth somewhere around here, but I don’t know where. Like I told you, _hidden_ treasure. I already checked everywhere but nothing,” Reiner said in defeat.

“The entire furniture is new, so that’s definitely not the place where Kenny hid his _legal wealth_ …” Eren voiced his thought.

“Damn. Had I known, I won’t search the furniture back then,” Reiner mumbled to himself.

“How about the wall? You know, secret room behind a particular wall kind of thing?” Xavi asked.

Levi grabbed the tan hand next to him, “Eren, do you think… the basement?”

“Oh. Right,” Eren turned to Reiner and Xavi, “This place used to have a basement but I closed it for some reason…”

“But—” Levi spoke again, “Kenny only went to the basement when he put me there. Even when Kenny bought any supplies like food and bottled water, I put them in the basement myself. I practically know every nook and cranny of the basement.”

“So, what do we do?” Reiner asked.

“Let’s wait until Mike and Erwin arrives here. I kinda called Mike earlier and he texted me that he and Erwin are coming.”

“Good. What a quick thinking, Levi,” Eren cooed.

The praise made Levi smiled a bit.

Seeing the two, Xavi couldn’t help but grimaced, “Ew…”

“Shut up,” Levi told him.

“Wait, who’s Mike and Erwin?” Reiner cocked his head.

“My step— my fathers,” Eren answered.

“Why we’re waiting for them?”

“The more the merrier?” Levi shrugged.

Xavi rolled his eyes.

“My fathers would probably know what to do and what to look if we’re trying to find any _‘secret room behind a particular wall’_ kind of thing, just like Xavi thought.”

“Aw, you remembered what I say,” Xavi cooed just like how Eren cooed at Levi earlier.

Reiner snorted at Xavi’s antics, while Levi made sure he composed himself not to claw, bite, or even hit Xavi. Eren being Eren, though, he just ignored Xavi.

“I’m going to get a water. I’ll be right back,” Eren said, feeling thirsty.

“Soda for me, please. Also, any crackers will do,” Xavi grinned.

“Anything is fine with me,” Reiner shrugged.

“I didn’t realize I am having guests right now,” Eren sneered.

“If you bring Reiner and I something to drink or munch on, we’ll be sure to behave and not annoy you two by talking unnecessary things,” Xavi tried to bargain.

Eren got up immediately to retrieve some snacks and drinks, but Levi stopped him, “I’ll go get them. You stay here and… watch them.”

“Man, I thought we’re already cool with each other,” Reiner huffed.

“Right?” Xavi nodded.

Levi just ignored them and went to the kitchen.

Later on, he was back with snacks and drinks in his arms and dropped them to the table.

“Careful with the soda,” Nickolas protested, while Reiner silently took a bottled water and drank it.

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren said in a hush tone.

Levi nodded and gave his lover a small smile, “No problem.”

With snacks and drinks that occupied them, they were waiting for Mike and Erwin in comfortable silence.

—

—

A couple hours later, Mike and Erwin arrived.

Once they get the full story from Eren, Erwin’s demeanour turned serious, “Are you sure about whatever-this-fortune thing? I mean, we’re not in some kind of adventure world with treasure hunt theme, guys.”

“Yeah, we’re aware we’re living in a comedy world,” Levi said sarcastically.

“With you being the joke,” Xavi replied in between cough.

“What was that?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

“You and your character that being a joke in a world of—”

“So, I’m a joke. Then, what are you? A mere additional character where you’ll die soon for whatever reason and no one would even bat an eye?” Levi raised his eyebrows.

“This rude bitch!” Xavi lunged forward to hit Levi, but stopped by Erwin.

“Enough,” Erwin told Xavi and gave Levi a look, “Both of you!”

“I’m with Levi. He started it,” Eren sided, which made Levi smiled smugly.

“Let’s just go back to what we talked before. Hidden fortune, right?” Mike asked.

“Yes. Thank you,” Reiner huffed.

“From what you told us, Eren, I think it’s safe to say that we go and look for any suspicious looking wall. Really, I never thought I will have to get suspicious to any wall, but anyway—” Mike patted Eren’s shoulder, “If we can’t find any suspicious looking wall, then, that’s that. Let’s stop looking and… move on.”

“I’m okay with that,” Reiner nodded along with Xavi.

“Any suggestion or particular order for this… search?” Eren question both of his fathers.

Mike hummed, “I say we look around the bedroom or study room, since those place are kind of private, no?”

“And if it’s like the one in our bedroom back at home, probably pay attention at the wall texture?”

“Wait, the one in your bedroom?!” Eren questioned.

“It’s just a small Jacuzzi room,” Erwin simply said.

“Okay, wow, my whole life is a lie. I never know…”

“Not so secret anymore if you or Mikasa knows about it, huh?” Mike smirked.

“Whatever. Anyway, let’s go separate ways? I will go to the master bedroom with Reiner. Dude, try make any suspicious move and I will shoot you,” Eren grabbed his gun on the small lamp table beside him.

“I won’t. Really, you and I will be best buddy and we will laugh at this memory, man,” Reined shook his head.

“Let’s hope so.”

“Mike, you can go with Levi to study room. And, let’s not just focus on the two areas. Who knows if the secret room happen to be in other place like this very living room,” Erwin motioned his surroundings. He then nudged his chin toward Xavi, “I’ll go check with… this man right here.”

“The name is Xavi, Daddy,” Xavi grinned.

“Try. I will ruin not only you and your life but every person that close to you. Doing such thing is a piece of cake for me. I have connections, way too many connections,” Mike said calmly.

“I am joking! I’ll go look right now, sir!” Xavi scrunched away.

“Nice one,” Levi hummed and Mike replied with a smile.

“So, let’s get moving,” Eren walked toward the master bedroom with Reiner and the rest were going separate ways.

Wasting no time, Eren and Reined started to graze every wall once they’re in the master bedroom.

After a few minutes of silence, Reiner spoke, “I don’t think this side of the wall has nothing suspicious.”

“Same here—wait!”

“What?”

Eren brushed his fingers against the wall not too far from the bed, feeling the texture while he traced around, and pat a certain spot on the wall, “The brick here is a bit… bumpy? Feel it.”

When Reiner approached Eren and about to touch the wall, Levi suddenly showed up and hit the spot where Eren pointed before with the baseball bat in his hand, making the bricks crumbled down.

“Fuck, you startled me,” Reiner cursed in shocked.

Ignoring Reiner, Levi turned to Eren, “Look, a handle or something.”

“Oh, Levi. You can just pull the brick out, you know? Erwin will freak out and demand for the wall to be repaired immediately,” Mike sighed before he called for Erwin and Nickolas.

“Can it be open?” Eren motioned toward the handle.

Reiner tried to yank the handle, but it won’t budge, “I don’t think so.”

“Bulky guy, let’s not use your muscle and use my brain instead, yeah?” Xavi showed up with Erwin followed behind. He took a closer look at the handle and turned his head toward Reiner, “You don’t push or pull it, dude. You _slideee_ , see me sliding this, yeah?”

Once the small handle opened, Xavi whistled, “And would you look at that red button. I say… press.”

“Look,” Eren pointed the other side of the wall that open from where they gathered, revealing a small room.

“Huh, what’s that? Dungeon?” Xavi asked in disbelief.

Ignoring Xavi as per usual, Eren approached the newfound room and the rest started to follow him.

“Let’s hope we’re not getting startled by scary ghost,” Xavi mumbled as he walked in hesitant.

Everyone almost rolled their eyes because of him as they walked casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN! It is Reiner. Did you see it coming? I hope you likey! c: Give me some love in the comment maybe? Ahha!


	20. 20. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! You might want to read the chapter end notes after reading the story on this chapter. I put my, uh, thoughts in there. Thank you and happy reading! c:

They were taking their sweet time to take a good look at the small room, when Eren spoke, “Okay… This room is definitely well-hidden and quite tricky. I mean, the blueprint of this old castle didn’t show me anything about this room, and if you go to the reading room next to this, you won’t even see anything out of place such as a hidden room. As I said, tricky.”

“Same goes to the basement, no? It’s not in the blueprint as well and we’re not aware of it until we accidentally found the floor door toward the basement,” Erwin muttered.

Just then, Xavi grunted, “Ugh, so humid… This room needs some air.”

“This looks like a study room with desk and all,” Mike said as he rounding the said desk. He then opened one of the drawers and his eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Eren.

“What?” Eren approached Mike with Levi in tow, “What is it, Mi— woah!”

“Gold bars,” Mike told them.

“And with the certificates or whatever you call them,” Eren added.

Reiner carefully opened another drawer, “Jewelleries. Also with the, uh, certificates.”

“Money,” Xavi whistled when he opened the last drawer.

Erwin, on the other hand, walked toward a few painting that were placed all around the room. He stopped in his track at one painting that looked familiar to him. Then, it clicked, “Isn’t this one of painting masterpiece by Darius Zackly?”

“Who?” Levi and Eren asked in unison.

“Darius Zackly. He is considered a well-known painter by the time he lived. He died around a hundred years ago, though. And this painting, it could worth a fortune.”

Reiner whistled.

“And this,” Erwin took one of the painting and caressed it, “This is Djel Sannes’ painting.”

Erwin took another look toward more painting, “Kitz Weilman, another from Darius Zackly, Dimo Reeves, Nicholas Lovof… All of the painting here are considered valuable.”

“We should tell police, then?” Eren raised his eyebrows.

Erwin, who still held the painting by Djel Sannes, paused. He looked at Eren as if his step-son had grown a second head and took a step back, “Nu-uh.”

“They could be stolen painting or something,” Eren reasoned.

“You told me these are legal. Plus, everything has its own credentials. The painting as well,” Erwin told him.

Before Eren could argue more, Mike pulled out his phone and turned to Erwin, “How about this… I know someone that will be able to tell us if the whole thing in here owned legally or not.”

“And?” Reiner asked.

“If these are illegal, then we should return them back to the police. But, if everything is legal, then, by the law of Sina, Levi will become a new legal owner.”

Levi blinked once, twice, “Me? Why?”

“As far as I know,” Eren tried to explain in a simple way, “You are the only relative that Kenny had left. Correct?”

A nod.

“Then, as his only relative that still alive, his owned fortune will automatically fall upon you.”

“Oh.”

“All we need is to make sure of it,” Mike added. He dialled a number and walked slightly away, “Be right back.”

“Can I keep the paintings if they belong to you?” Erwin asked in a quiet tone, almost mumbling.

“I guess? Same goes for other things that were put here. I don’t really care and I… don’t know what actually happen right now. Do as you please.”

Erwin’s eyes lit up as well as Reiner’s and Xavi’s.

“Are you sure, though, Levi? These are pretty, uh, valuable, don’t you think?” Eren asked.

“Well, I guess I’m fine with having just this,” Levi grabbed Eren’s arm awkwardly while blushing.

“The cringe,” Xavi sighed.

“Oh, shut up,” Eren huffed at Xavi but then bent down to kiss Levi on the cheek.

Before Xavi manage to give Eren a comeback, Mike was back with phone still in his hand, “Alright. My acquaintance from Sina Military Police already checked on Kenny’s legal fortune and the family history.”

Eren nodded, “And?”

“It is confirmed that Levi is Kenny’s close and only relative. Also, all of this… fortune is an inheritance from Kenny’s grandfather who was a famous merchant.”

“Huh, to think that Kenny turned into such a bad guy,” Eren mumbled.

“Anyway…” Mike walked around the newfound fortune while he showed them to someone through a supposedly-video call. He then positioned his phone so everyone in the room could see the person, a man, behind the video call though the phone screen.

The man then talked, _“So, everything in there actually could be found in the government’s data as legal belongings to the late Kenny Ackerman. I am now_ _legalizing_ _the change of ownership possession from Kenny Ackerman to Levi Ackerman.”_

After a few seconds, the man in the video call continued, “ _All done._ _By the law from the city of Sina and the_ _presence of witnesses_ _…”_

Mike cleared his throat, “Mike Zacharius-Smith, Erwin Zacharius-Smith, Eren Yeager, Reiner— uh…”

“Braun. Reiner Braun.”

“And…”

“Xavi Inocencio the great.”

“Xavi Inocencio, along with the heir himself, Levi Ackerman,” Mike added.

_“I, Keith Shadis, Notary Public of Sina, hereby legalise Kenny Ackerman’s fortune to fall under the new owner with the name of Levi Ackerman. He shall spend the entire of his new possession however he wishes.”_

A pause, then Keith Shadis spoke again, _“I now shall end the recorded video-conversation. There, all done.”_

“Thank you for your fast response, Keith. I will make sure to repay you,” Mike said toward the screen.

“I’m waiting for my bank account to be filled before 9 pm.”

Mike nodded and ended the video call.

“Wait, that’s it? He’s not coming to check or something? See what’s in here and talking person to person rather than just… a video talk? Not person to person? This can’t be that easy and what’s with the random pledge-kind-of-talk earlier?” Eren bombed him with questions.

“This is Sina. Everything is easy if you have money. That was just formality anyway. Don’t worry, all been taken care,” Mike hummed.

“How much did you pay him?” Eren stared in suspicion.

“Not much if Erwin can bring the paintings home. It will makes him a happiest man in the world, won’t you, Erwin? You’re secretly a painting enthusiast, no?”

Erwin lit up at Mike’s words and nodded.

“I told you before, take it, go ahead, I don’t really care. Unless Eren want to keep the painting and all?” Levi turned to his lover.

“Uh, not really… I’m just, too overwhelmed with what happen. Seems like everything went too fast for me to process.”

Levi nodded at that, “Same, to be honest.”

“Hey, share some with us, too. We’re involved in finding the hidden treasure earlier, you know?” Xavi protested.

Levi looked at Eren warily, “Um…”

“It’s yours to decide,” Eren smiled, slightly unsure.

“Levi, man, listen to me. You can do business way with me, yeah? Say, how about you give me some amount of money to renovate the gym, and I’ll make you become the co-owner? Later I will give you the key of my gym so you can go there anytime you want. Eren and his fathers can come whenever they wish, too. Nowadays, gym is a good business in making a good amount of money. You won’t regret it,” Reiner suggested.

“That is actually a pretty good deal, Levi,” Erwin encouraged, while Eren and Mike nodded agreely.

“If you guys say so,” Levi shrugged and casually sealed the deal by giving Reiner a curt nod.

“Uh, just like this bulky guy, I also need the money. For a whole different reason, of course. Like, renting bigger apartment and things like that. I’ll get out from your life and build my own new life with money from you?” Xavi tried to offer. _Seriously, who wouldn’t try to offer anything for quite amount of money?_

“Tempting enough,” Levi said.

“So, we’re taking the money?” Xavi almost squealed.

“Don’t be greedy,” Eren grumbled.

“But, I need them all,” Xavi said hopefully.

“No, Eren said don’t be greedy,” Levi stated.

“Let me do the rough counting amount of money that you two need for the gym renovation and, uh, bigger apartment renting,” Erwin beckoned them as he sat on the desk and take out a pen and small notebook from his pocket.

As they do whatever they were doing over there, Levi focused his attention to the gold bars and the jewelleries, “These are...”

“More valuable than the money you’re about to give to Reiner and Xavi. You could keep them or sell them,” Eren said.

“I am keeping them. Plus, they’re shiny,” Levi eyed the jewelleries, mesmerized by them.

“You like shiny things?” Eren chuckled.

“I am now,” Levi nodded.

They were just finished looking at the jewelleries design when Xavi approached them while hugging the bag of money tightly. Apparently, Erwin done deciding on how much money Xavi and Reiner will take with them.

“Well,” Xavi smiled at Eren, “This is what I call a nice closure. I get the money, I get to meet you for the last time before I am moving on…” He then pecked Eren’s cheek and ran while laughing, “So long, losers! I am not coming back to Sina!”

Levi ran toward the door and shouted, “Go away! You’re dead if I see you again!” He then walked to Eren as he pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed it with his saliva and rubbed it on Eren’s _stained_ cheek. His saliva was better that having Eren left with a _stain_.

Reiner laughed at that and patted Levi’s shoulder, “So, welcome to the business, co-owner. I let you know when the gym will be done from the renovation, or you can visit anytime and see how the renovation progress.”

“Never barge in here again,” Levi eyed him.

“Ah, well, okay. Sorry about that, barge in here, I mean. I guess I’ll just be going for now…”

Once Reiner left, there was a pause for a few moment before Eren let out a quite loud exhale, “Well, little treasure hunt just happened, I guess? Seriously what was all that? Everything just… too sudden and didn’t even make any sense. Did Xavi and Reiner just go like that with Levi’s money? I mean, yes, Levi can do whatever he wish with everything here, but, I don’t— this— not making any sense,” The brunette made an expression at Levi and his step-fathers.

“I know, right? Nonsense. Well, then. Help me bring the paintings to the car? Oh, be careful though!” Erwin said as he held two paintings, one in each hand, and carefully went downstairs toward the car.

“The way you act normal like that also nonsense and I’m pretty sure that’s not how you handle such valuable painting?” Eren mumbled.

“And I’m pretty sure our car won’t fit all the paintings. That’s why I called truck delivery to come and take them to be delivered to our home,” Mike sighed. “The truck should be here soon, though. It’s not far from here.”

“Mike!?” Erwin shouted from downstairs, “Did you call the truck delivery here?! Because there is this man telling me about your purchase?!”

“Yes!” Mike shouted back.

“You are the best!” Erwin shouted again.

While letting the man from truck delivery took care of the paintings, Erwin –who let the man do his job, since he trusted the experienced one— was now sitting next to Mike in the living room and looking at the both man in front of him, “So, I’ve been thinking ever since that Reiner guy talked about renovating his gym...”

“I think I know where this is going,” Eren eyed him sceptically.

“Say, how about you guys sell some of the gold bars and the jewelleries to renovate this old castle? Make it new without losing the touch of its original style?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Ask Levi, not me.”

“No, but this is your place, Eren,” Levi replied.

“Well, I think I get a few ideas as well if we’re going to renovate this old castle,” Eren said sheepishly.

“I trust Eren’s ideas,” Levi quickly said.

“Oh. Okay. Can I give a bit of my ideas, too?” Erwin asked in a hopeful tone.

A nod.

“Awesome. I have an acquaintance to help you with the renovation. Here, I’ll send you the number,” Erwin texted Eren the number of his acquaintance.

“I wonder how many acquaintances that you and Mike have,” Eren raised his eyebrows.

“Too many to count,” Mike replied.

Just then, the man from truck delivery walked toward them, “Uh, all the paintings already inside the truck. I’m ready to go if you are.”

“Can I get in truck with you? I know you’re from a professional truck delivery company, still…” Erwin trailed.

“Not a  problem, sir.”

“I’ll be right behind you with the car, then,” Mike said to Erwin.

“I’ll see you guys soon?” Erwin gave both Eren and Levi a pat on the shoulder, “Come visit home sometimes. Levi hasn’t visited it, right? The place where Eren grows up with me, Mike, and Mikasa.”

Levi perked up and unintentionally nodded, “I want.”

“Thank you, Erwin,” Eren replied sarcastically. He then gave Levi a small kiss on the raven hair, “We will visit my old mans’ house some time, yeah?”

A nod.

—

—

Later when Eren and Levi finally alone in the old castle, they went back to the secret room for a little cleaning.

“You know, Levi?” Eren called as he mopped the floor.

“Hm?” Levi hummed, too immersed with the way Eren mopped the floor, where it had gotten sparkly clean in no time. Man got a real talent, praise the lord.

Eren faced Levi with a knowing smirk, “This could be our secret room for, you know…”

“What?”

Eren stopped in the middle of mopping the floor as he approached Levi and nibbled the pale ear, “Adult play.”

Eren breathed out right on his pale ear made Levi shiver, “W— what’s on your mind, Eren?”

“You into sex toys, Levi? Know any kind of them?” Eren asked as he kissing the pale neck.

“N— ah, no?”

“I know a few kind of toys, but never use any. And I thought—” Eren nipped on Levi’s shoulder blade, “—why don’t we spice things up in our sex life, hm? But let’s not taint our vanilla bedroom. Thus, our own adult playroom. That, of course, if you want…”

“Show me… What kind of play— _ah_ ,” Levi spoke breathlessly as Eren started giving him butterfly kisses all over the pale face, neck, and shoulders.

Eren stopped the kiss and went through his phone to show Levi many kinds of butt plug, dildo, vibrator, and other addition just like blindfold and rope from the internet picture, he explained to Levi on how each of them works. But Levi hesitantly looked into Eren’s eyes and shook his head oh-so-slowly, “I’m not— I don’t think I like… I mean, I know I should have at least tried first before I told you I don’t like them, but… I don’t— I’m not— especially the blindfold and rope, I—”

“Hey, hey, Levi, _kitten, love,_ ” Eren tried to calm the blabbering mess in front of him as he smiled in understanding, “It’s okay if you don’t want them. I’m such an insensitive bastard, am I? I mean, obviously the blindfold and rope are out of the question since you’re not really comfortable in the dark and the rope kinda work as chain and—”

“I’m sorry,” Levi cut him off.

Eren kept smiling and tried an alternative that suddenly popped in his mind, “How about… monopoly, or twister, or maybe spin the bottle, ah— card against humanity. Do you know any of them?”

“I know monopoly. Been a long time since I play it, though. The rest, I’m… not sure if I know.”

Eren slowly explain the other games that Levi wasn’t familiar with and once he was done explaining, Eren let out a playful smirk, “You seem interested.”

“I am.”

“There is this website that sells such games, but exclusively only for adults? Still interested?”

A slight nod.

Eren opened the website and showed the pictures and how the game works on his phone screen for Levi to see, “I present you… sexy monopoly, naughty twister, good time spin the bottle, and last but not least, lewd card against humanity.”

“Oh. I’m…”

“Yes?”

“I’m game,” Levi looked up while biting his lower lip in anticipation.

“Mm, yes,” Eren put his phone back on the pocket and hoisted Levi up so he could wrap his arms around Eren’s neck and his legs around Eren’s waist.

Eren rested Levi’s back against the wall and started to kiss him passionately. Levi couldn’t help but moan into the heated kiss.

Eren then bit Levi’s lower lip, “If you’d like, I’ll order them once our old castle has been renovated. While we’re waiting, though, let’s do our usual vanilla sexy time.”

“What vanilla?” Levi rolled his hips playfully, “You’re a beast. My beast, though.”

“Mmm,” Eren mumbled before he sucked on Levi’s pale neck and rocked their hips together that stimulated both erections.

Much to Eren dismay, Levi tapped his finger against Eren’s jaw as he breathed out, “Let’s not do it while we’re still cleaning. Besides, this room is… not suitable for such activity just yet, right?”

Eren could only groaned at that but comply nonetheless.

Levi chuckled at Eren’s attempt to pout and kissed the corner of Eren’s mouth, “Love, love.”

“Love, too.”

“So, when will the renovation started?”

“I don’t know. What do you think, Levi?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is,” Eren gave Levi a small smile and a deep kiss on the lips right after.

“Can’t wait. Love, love.”

“Love, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left and it’s a wrap, guys! I think you realize it by now, the story is getting rushed and too many things happen so suddenly. I’m just… well, this is not what I want it to be, I don’t plan on this story to be turning out like this, but ever since I’ve been busy (again) with university stuffs and didn’t get much free time to write, I get stuck and slowly lost a bit of interest. But I don’t want to leave it unfinished. So, yeah, here we are. I don’t know about you and I don’t think I want to know because it will upset me (I am selfish, I know) but I think this story keeps getting dull and boring. I just hope you understand where such feeling come from. Well, then, see you on the next chapter in two weeks! c:


	21. 21. Uninvited

**_Three months later_ **

Eren was sitting on the sofa of their renovated living room, eyes looking around at the lovely ceiling décor and smiled a little when his eyes landed on the new ‘fancy’ ceiling fan that was originally Erwin’s idea, “This castle doesn’t seem familiar anymore. Not that I mind. It is definitely better, but, I will miss the interior of the old castle.”

“The atmosphere is still the same, though,” Levi said as he stood next to the open window, enjoying the morning sun light.

“Chilly atmosphere?” Eren chuckled as he stood up.

“Homey atmosphere,” Levi smiled with his eyes closed, appreciating the warmth that touched his face and upper body.

Feeling the nicely done wall covering, Eren sighed satisfyingly, “Just like Erwin said, everything is easy if we’ve got the money.”

“When did he say that? Are you talking about the short amount of time that spent on renovating the entire interior and restoring the exterior?”

“Yeah. Also, Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Are you sure it was totally okay for you to sell some of the gold bars and use almost all of the money to make all of this—,” Eren made a motion with his hands, “—happen in three months?”

A nod.

“I will work harder and earn more money so I could provide everything for us,” Eren promised as he walked toward his lover.

With eyes still closed, Levi’s small smile turned into a frown, “Eren, I don’t really care about spending anything, as long as it benefiting the both of us.”

“So, what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours kind of thing?”

Levi nodded after trying to grasp what Eren had meant. He then opened his eyes slowly and traced the window frame with his fingertips while humming in content.

“What’s on your mind?” Eren hugged Levi from behind and rested his chin on top of the raven’s head.

“That in almost one year, many things had happen to me, to you, _to us_. Some are good, some are bad, but they’re all memorable.”

“Agree. But between good and bad, let’s add funny and awkward one as well.”

 

“Hey, I remember our recent funny and awkward one when we visited your fathers’ home? When was it? Two months ago?”

**_—_ **

**_—flashback_ **

_“Welcome, welcome!” Erwin smiled widely as he greeted Eren and Levi –who were standing on the front door of his and Mike’s household— and ushered the two to get inside._

_“Oh, Levi, Eren? You’re here?” Mikasa asked when she saw them walking toward the family room that connected with the kitchen, where she currently stood, facing the fridge, looking for something to drink._

_The two nodded toward Mikasa and immediately flopped down on the sofa in the family room._

_“This is where I used to watch some TV before or after dinner time. Pretty cozy, huh?” Eren asked Levi as he searched for any interesting channel to watch._

_“Yeah,” Levi nodded._

_Mikasa grabbed a soda can and went to sit on the unoccupied sofa, “So, what’s the occasion? Usually we’re the one who visit you two in Sina.”_

_“Fulfilling Erwin’s wish? He kept whining about how I never visit the place where I used to live before the old castle,” Eren shrugged._

_“Huh, I see.”_

_“And now they’re here!” Erwin patted both of Eren and Levi’s shoulder. Still smiling, he then asked, “What do you want to drink? Want to have some snacks? I can make them. Oh, or maybe we can order delivery, too.”_

_“Erwin,” Mike came from upstairs, “They’re not guests. You’re not making them feel at home. Just let Eren and Levi grab anything they want. If they want to order or make something, let them.”_

_“Right, right. Now, Eren, why don’t you take Levi to your bedroom? I mean for a little tour, of course,” Erwin suggested._

_“I want to see,” Levi turned to Eren._

_Eren nodded with a smile. He got up and held Levi’s hand to lead them to his old bedroom._

_“Don’t do anything with the boyfriend while your fathers and sister are in the house!” Erwin hollered._

_“Oh, fuck off, Erwin,” Eren scoffed._

_“Language!” Mike called out._

_Eren only laughed at that while he kept walking with Levi to his bedroom. He then stopped in front of a particular door and turned to Levi, “Here we go, my old bedroom.”_

_When Eren opened the door and looked inside his bedroom, he was surprised by the tidiness of it, “Guess Erwin regularly clean this room.”_

_“Smells like you, mixed with something else…” Levi said as he walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of it._

_“Yeah?” Eren chuckled. He followed Levi and sat next to him._

_“Yeah. Smells like you and probably… smells like this house?”_

_“This house has a particular smell?”_

_“Uh-huh. Like, pine.”_

_“And what do I smell like?”_

_“Cinnamon?”_

_“Hmmm, is that so?” Eren’s face went closer to Levi’s until the tip of their nose was touching each other._

_A nod._

_“And you smell like…” Eren’s nose travelled down to the pale neck and gave it a small whiff, “I smell nature. Perhaps… damp earth. Lovely.”_

_“Really?”_                     

_“Mhm,” Eren hummed before he licked the neck in front of him and gave it a small suck, making Levi sigh in pleasure._

_When Eren started to put his hands under Levi’s shirt and played with his nipples, Levi let out a small moan, “Ah— we can’t—”_

_“But you smell so good and… taste so good, too,” Eren licked Levi’s reddened ear._

_“Nngh, Erenh…”_

_Eren smirked before he breathed out on Levi’s ear, “Should we—”_

_Just then, the door was being opened from the outside, “Hey, Erwin said— Ah! Guys, my eyes!” Mikasa immediately turned around and huffed, “Seriously? Can’t you do ‘that’ with more privacy rather than here where anyone can barge in, just like me for example?!”_

_Eren stood up with innocent smile while Levi hid his face behind the brunette’s back, “Sorry, we were_ _carried away by the situation. Besides shouldn’t you knock first?”_

_Well, Eren was right, but it wasn’t like Mikasa would admit it._

_“Anyway, sister dearest, you were saying?_ _”_

_“Erwin made us some tea, served with leftover red velvet cake from last night. Come down now!” Mikasa ended her talk with slamming the door shut._

_To say the least, they were having their little tea time in awkward silence. Not that Eren minded, really. It was quite a pleasant peace._

**_—end of flashback_ **

**_—_ **

Eren chuckled and nodded as he remembering that moment. But then he stopped when remembering another recent funny and awkward. Sort of.

“Remember when you visited the gym and the restaurant with me?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“That’s kinda funny and awkward.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh, come on. That is so.”

“I guess.”

**_—_ **

**_—flashback_ **

_“How do you think, Levi?” Reiner gave the shorter man a big grin as he showed Levi the progress of gym renovation on Saturday afternoon._

_Crossing his arms, Levi squirmed a little on his feet, “I don’t know, you tell me, Reiner. All I see is a mess everywhere.”_

_“Because we’re still in the middle of renovating,” Berthold gave him a polite smile._

_“The old castle got renovated as well and when the workers were renovating it, they didn’t make a mess as bad as…” Levi’s eyes roamed around the room, “…this.”_

_Levi then uncrossed his arms and tugged on Eren’s hand, who was trying to contain his laugh at this sassy Levi._

_“Levi?” Eren asked as he intertwined their fingers._

_“Let’s go, Eren. I can’t stand the dust and the mess,” Levi whispered.  When Eren gave him a small nod with a weird cough, Levi raised his eyebrows but quickly turned to Reiner and Berthold who were standing in front of him and Eren, “I will come when the gym finished getting renovation. Just… let me know.”_

_“Yes, boss!” Reiner said as he stood up straight._

_Berthold eyed him and murmured, “But, Reiner, you’re the owner while Levi is the co-owner. You’re kinda the boss, no?”_

_“Oh, right…”_

_Eren snorted, which made Levi eyed him in confusion._

_“Sorry, it was nothing,” Eren brushed it off. He then stepped forward and patted Berthold’s shoulder with his free hand, “I guess we’ll see you guys later?”_

_“Yeah,” Berthold nodded with another polite smile._

_“When the gym’s finished,” Reiner added and gave Eren a quick half-hug as he whispered to Eren, “He is scary.”_

_Eren chuckled and turned to Levi, “We’re leaving now. Say goodbye?”_

_Levi gave the two an awkward nod before he dragged Eren away._

_Eren asked once they were inside his car, “Where to now? It’s lunch time, should we go somewhere to eat… or a take out?”_

_Upon hearing the word ‘lunch’, Levi nodded immediately, “Take out. Kebab?”_

_“Kebab take out it is,” Eren complied as he drove off._

_Once they arrived at kebab place, Eren ordered two jumbo lunch kebab and paid beforehand while Levi stood silently next to him, when suddenly someone called Levi’s name and made him startled for a second._

_“Oh, Isabel, Farlan,” Levi said upon seeing two familiar faces approaching him._

_Isabel immediately stood next to Levi as she whispered in excitement, “Is this Eren?”_

_Levi nodded awkwardly._

_Isabel yipped and turned to Eren, “Hi! I’m Isabel, and that—” She pointed to the man that stood not too far from them and waved a little, “—is Farlan. We’re working at  the same shift as Levi on Monday to Wednesday.”_

_“Hello, Isa—”_

_“You’re Eren, Levi’s boyfriend! Hi, again,” Isabel cut Eren’s introduction giddily._

_Eren blinked once, twice, before he gave her his welcoming smile, “I am.”_

_“Levi never talks much about you, but while we’re working together, he always stole a moment to check his phone, waiting for your text or even looking at your photo in his phone wallpap— mmm!”_

_Levi put the palm of his hand on Isabel’s mouth to shut her up, “You peeked on me while I’m checking my phone?!”_

_“Mmhm!”_

_“I didn’t know… Levi, I’ll be sure to reply my text faster whenever I have time—”_

_“That’s not necessary!” Levi said quickly._

_Just then, their order was ready and Levi almost gave a relieved sigh, “Look, our order is here!” He snatched the paper bag and dragged Eren away, “Let’s go home.”_

_Turning to Isabel and Farlan, Eren smiled while being dragged by Levi, “Nice to meet you guys.”_

_“Is it true that you live in a castle, despite it is a bit too small to be called a castle, it is actually called a castle because of the castle-shape?!” Isabel rambled loudly as Levi dragged Eren further away from her sight._

_Eren nodded and spoke in a louder tone that usual for Isabel and Farlan to hear him, “Come visit us sometime!”_

_“Don’t!” Levi hissed as he stopped to give Isabel and Farlan a glare._

_“We will!” Isabel said in excitement while Farlan nodded at Eren._

_“Why are you inviting them?” Levi protested as he kept dragging Eren to the car._

_“Just because,” Eren smiled smugly._

_Levi stopped once they were in front of the car and stared at Eren in disbelief, “You’re… something else!” Levi was at loss for words._

_Opening the driver’s door, Eren cooed, “Are you acting flustered because Isabel told me that you patiently waiting for my reply whenever you can—”_

_Levi slammed the passenger’s door shut, sulking in embarrassment._

**_—end of flashback_ **

**_—_ **

“Those things with the gym as well as Isabel and Farlan that you mentioned… they’re nothing memorable, really,” Levi said in a fluster.

Eren gave a playful gasp, “They are! Admit it! They are memorable because of your… amusing expressions.”

“My expressions are not something memorable,” Levi stated stubbornly.

“They are,” Eren hugged him tighter. A _smile formed_ at the corner of _his lips while brushing the tip of his nose with Levi’s ear, “_ You know what’s more memorable, though?”

Levi shivered at the tingling sensation, “What?”

“Everything that has to do with you always becomes something memorable to me, no matter where we are. But I won’t deny that this, this very humble abode of us, is the most memorable place to us. Know why?” Eren kissed Levi’s ear and nibbled on the earlobe, making Levi let out a small sigh.

“Why?”

“Because this is the place where I first found and met you, despite the situation by that time… Also, the place where we have our first kiss together …”

“Yeah.”

“Our first fight…”

“Not really good memory, don’t you think?”

Eren chuckled. He opted to ignore it and continued, “Our first… being boyfriend?”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Levi huffed, yet he can’t stop the small smile on his lips.

“Then, our first… make out?” Eren breathed out on Levi’s ear and licked it hotly.

“Yeah?”

“Our first oral…” He kissed Levi’s jaw before gave it a gentle suck. By then, his hands were already roaming underneath Levi’s shirt to touch the pale stomach and hips.

“Mhm,” Levi closed his eyes. His head tilted to the side, so Eren could get an easy access from his jaw to his sensitive neck.

Accepting the invitation, Eren kissed the slender neck and gave it a long lick from the shoulder and up before he gave it a suck until he made a hickey out of it, “Our first sex…”

“Haaah, Eren…” Levi moaned as he reached out his hands, tugging the brown locks when Eren gave him another hickey.

When Eren stopped and nuzzled his head on the small shoulder, Levi hummed and spoke, “Everything with you in here always memorable, no matter if it’s our first or not…”

“Even the bad ones?”

“Even the bad, the funny, the awkward, and the random ones.”

“We’ve been through many things in almost a year, huh?” Eren chuckled.

“So dramatic.”

“Hey, I learn it from my father.”

“Which one?”

“The dramatic one.”

“Hm, smart answer.”

Eren only chuckled at that.

“As your dramatic side told me, we’ve been through many things in almost a year…”

“Mhm.”

Levi stared at the tree outside as he caressed Eren’s soft, fluffy hair, “Why do I feel like the following year will come peacefully to us? After everything that happens, I think all that left is… living a mundane life, huh?”

Levi needed to stop assuming, because boy was he wrong. It was all proofed with the sound of cars screeching from the outside, making the two of them startled.

Eren and Levi hurriedly went to the front door as Eren saw through the peephole, “Um… Connie is here…”

“Oh.”

“With Sasha and Jean.”

“I see.”

“And… Marco, Historia, as well as Ymir. Oh, hey!”

“What? What is it?”

“Reiner, Berthold, and Annie are here as well,” Eren said while looking at Levi in surprise.

Levi sighed and motioned Eren to open the door.

Slowly, Eren opened the said door and immediately greeted with loud several of ‘hi’.

“Eren buddy!” Connie shouted, despite Eren was standing right in front of him.

“And Levi!” Sasha added.

“We’re here to finally visit your castle, oh king Eren!” Historia bowed playfully.

“Oh, we’re aware we’re having a sudden visit, that’s why we brought many food for us to enjoy,” Marco showed the food boxes that he brought with Reiner, Berthold, Ymir, and Annie.

Standing there flabbergasted, Eren could only let out a dry laugh and made space for them to pass through, “Uh… Please, come in.”

“Don’t enjoy your stay too much,” Levi mumbled under his breath.

Just when Eren was going to close the front door, another car showed up and stopped in line of the cars of Eren’s friends, revealing familiar faces.

“Oh, we come in time for party? Are you having a party?” Erwin asked while approaching Eren to give him a half-hug.

“No. My, uh, friends are here.”

“Uninvited,” Levi added.

Just then, a motorbike came in sight. Levi noticed it was Farlan with Isabel sitting behind him. He could only sigh, “Great. Is anyone secretly giving out invitation to come here without noticing either Eren? Or me?”

“Oh, look, it’s Levi! Farlan, we’re at the right place,” Isabel half-shouted.

“Levi’s co-worker,” Eren answered Erwin question look.

“Well, the more the merrier, no? Mike happened to made way too many pretzels before we come here.”

“Like, waaay too many. I am sure he was enjoying his time in the kitchen and suddenly, boom, mountain of pretzels!” Hanji added with a laugh, while Moblit tried to tone her down.

“I made a hundred or so. You like pretzels, right?” Mike showed

“Yeah, but that many?” Eren questioned as he let everyone get inside.

“It must be intuition! With many friends of yours coming, the pretzels are enough for us all,” Erwin chirped.

“We, uh, didn’t bring anything but these macarons,” Farlan awkwardly gave a plastic of macarons to Levi.

“Um, we could eat one macaron each person,” Isabel said once she met everyone inside.

Levi snatched the plastic of macarons, “I don’t share macarons.”

“You gonna eat them all, Levi?” Eren asked.

“I could share with you,” Levi said in a low whisper, making Eren smiled at him.

“Any of them is single?” Mikasa asked when she saw Eren’s friends.

“Shut up, you have Armin already,” Eren teased.

“Boring,” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Uh…” Armin walked awkwardly beside her.

She patted Armin’s shoulder in assurance, “I am not talking about you. It’s Eren, he is boring, not you.”

“Okay? I guess.”

“Oh, Eren, who’s that?” Connie asked with a mouthful of baked potato cheese.

Eren introduced them lamely, “Friends, these are my fathers, sister, sister’s boyfriend—”

“Oh, well,” Mikasa shrugged. She seemed okay with Eren’s playful introduction.

“—uh… Hanji…” Eren trailed.

“And Moblit!” Hanji added.

“Guys, these are Levi and I friends. Okay, there we go,” Eren ended the introduction.

“Oh, we’re not, disturbing any family event, are we?” Historia asked in concern.

“No, not at all. Today we actually come to congratulate Eren and Levi,” Erwin beamed.

“Oh! Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?!” Sasha almost squealed.

“Yeah, we’re here because this place finally done on getting renovation,” Mikasa stifled a laugh.

“Oh, okay. Eren told us about renovation being done already. I thought, wait, nevermind,” Sasha shrugged and back to grab something to eat.

“Anyone wants soda? I’m gonna get a soda for myself,” Mikasa offered.

Some raised their hand or even nodded their head.

“How about lemon water? I think I’m gonna make one,” Armin said.

A few ‘yes’ and ‘please’ could be heard.

Once Mikasa and Armin went to the kitchen, Erwin followed, “I think I am gonna make a cup of tea for myself. Anyone?”

“Me, me, me,” Hanji tailed Erwin eagerly.

When seeing Moblit’s troubled face, Mike approached him, “You can make a cup of coffee if you want.”

“Oh, I— I mean…”

“I am going to make coffee. You want a cup, Moblit?”

“I guess. Thank you, Mike.”

“Yeah, uh, make yourself at home, guys,” Eren spoke in a loud voice so everyone could hear him. But when he realized he was being ignored, he let out a dry, bitter laugh, “Ha. Ass.”

Levi snorted.

Eren turned to Levi and snorted as well as he guide Levi to take a seat on the sofa, “You know what, Levi?”

“What?”

“This castle is probably cursed.”

“Huh?”

“I think as long as we live here, we won’t be living peacefully. I said it in a good way, though,” Eren grinned.

“So, good curse? How delusional. Can’t you see the real curse? This place attracts many devil spawns to come and visit us.”

Eren laughed at that.

Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest, feeling the laugh from his lover, as they watched everyone busied themselves in someone else’s place.

—

—

Later that day when the uninvited guests finally gone, Eren couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh, “Finally…”

“Back with the peacefulness, just you and me,” Levi added.

As they were sitting on the sofa, Eren lifted Levi so he was straddling Eren’s lap, “Let’s go to our secret room and play something. We haven’t tried the room even when it’s all ready for us to use.”

“What do you want to play?” Levi asked in a hushed tone.

“Sexy monopoly?”

Levi nodded while kissing Eren’s neck lightly.

With the smaller man wrapped around Eren’s body, he went to the secret room and set Levi down before he laid out the monopoly board game that designed for adults.

“Loser must follow what the winner says?” Eren suggested.

With a small smirk, Levi nodded, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Old Castle finish, I have a new new RiRen (top Levi and bottom Eren) story, about omegaverse AU (A/B/O dynamics) mixed with fantasy AU. A bit like my other story Call My Name, but not really? Haha c: I am not sure how it will turns out, I practically write this story on my free time (yes, despite being busy, I still write on my free time, just not much as before) but as usual, I will still post my multichapter writing in wattpad and ao3. So, I guess, stay tune? Just, don’t expect it to have regular update of one new chapter every week, eh no, maybe one new chapter every two weeks? Yeah… c:


	22. 22. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just write what comes from my brain and didn’t even check it because I am too shy and feeling awkward to read this chapter, somehow. So… enjoy, I guess? The last chapter! Read it while it’s ‘hot’! c;

“Levi!” Eren clapped his hands in excitement while looking at the monopoly board, “You landed your monopoly token on a railroad. My railroad!”

Without wasting more time, Eren laid his back on a soft, carpeted floor, “You know what that means. Come on, you must ‘ride’ the railroad owner for 10 minutes. No orgasm for the both of us, though, that’s the rules.”

Levi frowned, “Is this why you bought the entire railroad?”

Eren undid his pants and let his half-hard erection sprung out, “Damn right, baby. Come on, hop on, I’ll prepare you first before the ride, yeah?” He coaxed and pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He prepared everything needed for this game.

With reddened face, Levi pulled down his pants and his underwear until they rested at the middle of his thigh. Slowly, but surely, he hovered above Eren and let the tan fingers prepared his pink puckered hole for a ‘ride’.

Levi slightly hissed at the sensation, though, “Cold.”

“Don’t worry, it will get warm soon,” Eren assured.

 After a few moment of preparing his lover, Eren put on his condom and set a timer. He caressed Levi’s cheek with a smug smile when the timer already started, “Ride me.”

“Uh…” Levi started to bury Eren’s dick into his hole from the tip until the middle of it and adjusted the feeling for a while.

“Whenever you’re ready, kitten. Take it easy,” Eren encouraged him.

A nod.

Levi then started to lift his hips up and slowly pushed down until the end of Eren’s length. 

As Levi gradually moved up and down in a slow pace, Eren caressed the pale hips, “Make a sound, Levi. Train make a sound when they’re on the railway, no? Choo-choo…”

“N— _ah_ , not funny— aaah, Eren!” Levi threw his head back when Eren started to thrust his own hips so Levi could ride faster.

The sensation, of course made Levi screamed in pleasure, “Wa— ah! Ngh, wait! E— ren, too fa— asth! Ah, ah! Uaaah!”

“Yeah, Levi. Like that. Make some noise and move faster,” Eren cooed. Levi was a mess on top of him, totally enjoying the way Eren’s above average cock rammed into him so deep in a fast pace.

“Eren! So— good. So big— inside me, a— _ah_!” Levi moaned loudly. He didn’t even aware that Eren stopped thrusting his hips and it was all Levi doing, riding on Eren like there was no tomorrow.

“I’m gonna— Eren, I can’t h— ah, can’t hold—”

Eren pulled Levi’s neck and breathed on the sensitive, pale ear, “If you come, you’ll lose.”

Levi shook his head frantically while keep pushing and pulling, now in a slower pace, “No! Aaah!” Levi almost lost his balance when Eren’s tip hit his prostate. He tried to hit the same spot again and again, pushing and keep pushing until Eren was balls deep.

Drool came slightly from the corner of Levi’s mouth as he riding on Eren’s long, thick cock, “Wanna come, please…”

“Patience, baby,” Eren tried to control the thrust.

“Nn—aah, Eren! Ereeen! I— I—”

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Eren reached onto his phone and turned off the timer, “Ten minutes up.”

“Nooo,” Levi whined slightly while he kept riding on Eren.

Eren stopped Levi’s movement by keeping the pale hips in place with a slight force. He sat up and spoke next to Levi’s ear huskily, “If we continue the game and you win, you can do anything you want to me.”

He then gave Levi one hard thrust, making the raven moaned, and went still as he continued, “But if you want to stop the game and just ride me, no problem. That just means we’re not using this secret room and play to the fullest, no? Shame, don’t you think? We’ve been waiting to play in this room for quite some time.”

Levi raised his hips slightly and pushed it down before he stopped completely, thinking, and reluctantly nodded as he got off, “Okay. Your turn to roll the dice.”

Eren gave Levi a small peck on the lips and rolled the dice after he threw the condom away.

“Six,” Levi mumbled and moved Eren’s piece of token lazily.

“Oh _shoot_! I stopped at ‘Go To Jail’ corner,” Eren chuckled.

Levi read the instruction on the guide paper, “You must go to jail, and the only way you can get out is by performing fellatio or cunnilingus on your partner for 10 minutes, without bringing him or her to orgasm.”

“Means I get to suck your dick for 10 minutes. If I don’t make you come after 10 minutes, we will continue to play, but—”

“If I get to orgasm before 10 minutes, you lost. Isn’t this an easy win for me?” Levi stated smugly with a small smirk on his face.

“You unintentionally just admitted that you’re a fast comer in bed. That’s hot for me because I feel like I can make you come multiple times.”

Levi gripped Eren’s hair and gave him a quick, deep kiss on the lips before biting his lover’s lower lips, “Yeah, yeah. Now, let’s end this game and grant my wish. So, suck… me. Uh, please?”

“That’s the spirit,” Eren said with a small smirk and went down to capture Levi’s cute dick into his mouth.

Much to Eren surprise, Levi came minutes after Eren done with sucking and started to slide his tongue on the shaft with deep pressure from it.

As come dripping down his open mouth, Eren looked up and swallow the white, thick liquid before he grinned, “Well that was fast…”

“But I win and you lose,” Levi said breathlessly. He pulled Eren as they got up together. Pale hands immediately curled around the tan neck, “Bed, now.”

“Bed?” Eren smirked as he balanced himself when Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist.

“Bed,” Levi nodded and with that, Eren easily complied.

Eren put Levi down on the soft and fluffy bed as he took away all the fabric that wrapped Levi’s body and started putting a condom on his big, fat cock for the second time today.

He was aware of being stared by Levi while doing so. He let out a coy smile, looking straight into Levi’s eyes, “Like what you see?”

A nod, “I want that to be put inside me again…” Levi said in a low murmur.

Eren hovered above the pale body and nip Levi’s bottom lip, “What was that?”

“I want that to be—”

“I heard you the first time,” Eren cut him off. He then let out another smirk, “But not what I want to hear. No, not really. Your words not dirty enough to make me plug this titan into your wall.”

Levi replied him with a blush on his face.

“Oh, come on, Levi. You were so bold when we play that monopoly back then. Why are you getting shy now?”

Levi put his hand on the back of Eren’s neck and pulled him so they were now face to face with nose touching each other and breathed out, “I want you to fuck me until I am unable to walk properly for days. I guess…”

“You asked for it, baby,” Eren grinned as he was checking if Levi’s hole still loose from before.

“I do. I want it hard and fa— ahhh!” Levi let out a loud gasp with his eyes widened in shock when Eren suddenly rammed into him.

“So slick… from before, yet— hah, so tight,” Eren kept ramming in wild pace, earning high-pitched moan from the lover beneath him.

“Ere— ah! Nn— ah, ah! Wa— ha! Wah! _Whait_! Too— fa— ast! Ah! N— uaaah!”

“You want me to slow down?” Eren said in between his wanton thrust.

“Yes,” Levi nodded frantically. But when Eren slowed down for him, Levi shook his head, “Nn… Deeper!”

Eren complied without uttering a single word and went balls deep inside Levi, brushing his prostate.

Levi closed his eyes in ecstasy. He wanted, no, needed more of such amazing feeling. He opened his eyes and let out a small whine, “Faster— Uhn, harder…”

“Kitten, you said I should go slower—”

Bucking his hips, Levi shouted in between pants, “Please! I need it fast, hard, and deep!”

Eren stared at Levi’s half-lidded eyed and complied. After all, Levi won the game and he can do anything he wanted to Eren, including fulfilling Levi’s various orders.

Levi moaned loudly in pleasure when Eren’s cock repeatedly hitting his prostate, “Yes! Eh— ren! Ahh! Like— like tha— ah! Ah!”

“Look at you, Levi. Enjoying me inside you, with erotic expression,” Eren chuckled.

“Where is the shy, awkward Levi? Hm?” Eren asked while he kept thrusting and trusting, never once missed to brush the prostate.

“Ha! Ah, please— uhng,” Levi was too lost into the sensation, making him unable to speak properly.

“Please what? Hngh!” Eren grunted when he hit Levi’s prostate slightly harder, making Levi mewled and tightened around him. That only made Eren fucking him faster.

“Plea— ah! Ah, Eren! Uah! Please! I— wa— ah! Uah— ha!”

“What is it?” Eren slowed his thrust before he went in a fast pace again, “You’re— ugh, the winner, kitten. I’ll do— ah! A—anything you say.”

“Uhhh, ah, coming, co— ah, ming! Plea— ahhh! Ah! Eren! Eren! No— can’t ho— ah! Please!” Levi tried to speak but it was so hard when Eren was ramming him balls deep without mercy.

“Come then,” Eren cooed.

Levi grabbed one of Eren’s hand and guided it to his erect member, “Please— ah, Ere— hn! Plea— sh!”

Eren stroked Levi’s hard on almost at the same pace as his thrust, making Levi let out another scream, “Eh— ah! Ern— ngh! Gonna— I— ah! Ahh!”

“Come, Levi. Come,” Eren brushed his lips on the pale neck.

“A— I’m— Aaaaah!” Levi moaned with his eyes closed as he came hard and spurted onto the pale, sweaty chin, chest, and stomach.

Eren still buried inside, still hard, but he waited for Levi to come back from the high.

Levi’s eyes fluttered open slowly and lazily caressed Eren damp hair.

“Hey,” Eren kissed him on both of the pale cheeks, lips, neck, and then the nipples. While Eren sucked on one nipple, the other was being teased by the tan fingers, making Levi let out a small sigh.

Eren felt Levi was getting hard as it poked the tan stomach. Eren’s fingers left the nipple and went south to trace the hard shaft.

Levi bucked his hips, “Please...”

Eren started to move slowly while his fingers still scrapping Levi’s erection.

Levi was letting out a low hum at first, but then Eren noticed Levi’s changed expression. He stopped moving and kissed the pale cheek softly, “You okay?”

“Thirsty…”

Eren eyed two glasses of water on the night stand and nodded his chin toward them, “Let me just get you—”

“Nn…” Levi tightened his hole to prevent Eren from pulling out.

Realizing this, Eren improved. He flipped Levi so he was on all fours while his dick was still buried inside. He pushed deeper into Levi –making Levi gasped—, nipped on the milky shoulder, and whispered huskily, “Or… you could get the glass of water by yourself while I…” Eren started to move, thrusting in and out of Levi’s hole with normal pace, “…work _in_ here.”

Levi extended his hand but didn’t get to reach the glass. With Eren’s hard on was still inside him, he crawled toward the other side of the bed to get the glass of water.

“Please, ah—” Levi was struggling. Eren had found the right angle and now hitting his prostate for numerous times, while he shakily took the glass and tried to sip the water.

“Wa— ah! Eh— ren, ah! Ah, please! Nnah, wait, I can’t! Ah! ”Levi pleaded for Eren to at least slow down with his thrust. It was hard for Levi to concentrate and put a balance on the glass when Eren keep on moving.

Eren did slow down and didn’t try to aim for the prostate at the moment, but turned out it didn’t help Levi that much. He managed to drink the water, yes, but most of it were falling down and wet the bed.

Still moving inside Levi, Eren took the glass from the shaky pale hand and put it away on the night stand. He then grabbed the other glass which still full of water as he put it on Levi’s lips.

“Mngf, nm—” Levi drank the water while also letting out a moan because Eren started to abuse his prostate again and again, despite he was moving oh so slowly.

Of course, some of the water still spilled onto the bed, but at least this time Levi managed to drank quite amount of water and ended his thirst.

Once the glass was empty, Eren put it away and Levi decided it was better to go back to the center of the bed, or else, they would fell down. But Eren made Levi hard to move, because the tan man started to piston inside him, hitting the prostate, fast and hard.

“Ahhh! Nn— Eeeeehren— nnah! Pleashhh, nhng! I— wait, no, nnah! If you do that I—”

Eren chuckled darkly, he was so lost into the moment and the feeling of Levi tightened even more because of Eren’s inhuman thrust, “You what, Levi? Hm?”

“Nn— Nn! Eee— I… I… Uuu— Staaa— aah, aah!” Levi was drooling. His voice spluttered because of Eren.

“Can’t speak clearly because of this dick, Levi? This dick that drilling inside you?”

“Nnhah!” Levi nodded.

“That good, huh?” Eren smirked, “Look at you, a wreck as I pound into you like there’s no tomorrow. You like this, don’t you? I can see you’re enjoying this so much. You don’t want me to stop?”

“Yesh! Ye— ahn!” Levi moaned as drool kept dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Shit! You— ugh, feel good hmh—, kitten. So tight, so… perfect,” Eren grunted.

“Comm— Ah! Eh— ren! Com— mm… ing!” Levi said breathlessly.

“Won’t you wait for me, Levi?” Eren kept thrusting and abuse Levi’s prostate, “I’m almost— coming as well!”

Levi shook his head frantically, “Phsss! Phlsh!”

“Can’s speak, Levi? This dick makes you forget to even say such a simple ‘please’, huh?” Eren laughed quietly.

“Phsss! Ehrnnn! Nha— ah! Phl— ah! Nn!” Levi tried to speak but he can’t. His ass was stuck high in the air for Eren’s easy access while his head was resting on the bed, his hands were giving out, and his knees were trembling. He was too fascinated with the amazing feeling of Eren wrecking him, he wasn’t aware of his body started to give out.

“Look at you. Are you coming?”.

“Nn! Nnhaaa— ah! Ih— Phlsss—”

“Come, Levi. Come with me,” Eren fastened his attack and even more astounding than before. He pulled his dick from the hole until only the tip of his dick that was left inside Levi; before he pushed back inside, balls deep.

He did it repeatedly until Levi screamed as he come, “Uwaaa! I— ah! Nn— Cmm— aaaaah!!!”

“Fuck!” Eren grunted as he finally came right after Levi.

“Hh— ah… Eren… I— came hard…” Levi finally found his voice as he slumped down. His body was totally giving up. Eren was totally in a beast mode. No, beast was understatement. What was he, then? Titan? Levi didn’t know anymore. He didn’t care. All he cared was how mind blowing earlier rough sex was. He loved it, really. But maybe, only once in a while, or else he probably die.

“Mmm,” Levi started to hum when he felt Eren caressed his ass-cheeks.

“You okay? Was I too rough?” Eren asked in between kissing the area around abused hole.

“Tired… But sathsfyd…”

“What was that?” Eren nipped the pale hip.

“Satisfied…”

“The feeling is mutual,” Eren chuckled softly and started to take care of Levi.

“Hahhh…” Levi sighed when he felt something cold touching his hole.

“It’s a special gel to make your sweet, sweet entrance get better. It’s getting red and slightly… uh, agape,” Eren said while massaging the area gently.

“Am I… Is the, uhm, my hole…”

“Yes?”

“Is it going to be okay?” Levi asked in concern.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. I’m taking care of it now, am I?” Eren replied in assurance.

“Mmkay. Feels really good, by the way,” Levi said with eyes closed. Without him realizing, he fell asleep just like that.

—

—

When Levi opened his eyes from the deep sleep, the first thing he noticed was a pair of beautiful emerald looking at him gently.

“Eren,” Levi said sleepily as he touched the tan cheek.

Clean.

Eren was clean.

He then looked down and noticed another two things. He was clean and the bed sheet was changed.

Apparently, Eren was aware of Levi’s questioning look, because he started to laugh and kissed the tip of Levi’s nose, “I placed you on the seat over there and changed the sheet earlier. You were so out of it the entire time. I thought you were dead, but then I saw you breathing, heh.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I even cleaned you up and changed your clothes before I put you back on the bed and you’re not even stirring,” Eren laughed again.

“Oh.”

“Then I cleaned myself up and took a nap beside you. Even when I woke up from my nap, you were still sleeping.”

“How long…”

“You slept for three hours. Hungry? Thirsty? Need more sleep? How was your hole?” Eren asked the last question while sneaking his hand toward the pale ass-cheeks.

“I’m uh…” Levi tried to answer Eren’s question in order, “I’m hungry. Tired but not sleepy. Also, uh, my hole is… sore but okay, I guess?”

“Can you sit? I ordered two large boxes of pizza earlier. If you want to eat now, I can bring them here,” Eren got up and helped Levi to sit on the pillow he prepared.

“I, uh, yeah…” Levi tried to take a seat on the pillow.

“You good?”

A nod.

“I’ll go get the pizza and… water or soda?”

“Soda, please.”

Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head before he walked away to get the pizzas and the sodas.

They were having their dinner in comfortable silence on the bed –with the pizza and the soda being put on the bed table that Eren had prepared— and to Levi, that was the best dinner ever after his energy being drained from earlier activity .

Once they finished their dinner, Eren cleaned up everything and carried Levi to brush his teeth before they watched a random movie from the laptop on Eren’s lap as they were sitting while snuggling on the bed.

When the movie ended, Eren put away the laptop and they decided to just cuddle while sharing small kisses here and there. But of course, those kissed turned in a passionate one in a matter of minutes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren stared at Levi while combing the raven hair with his fingers so he could see Levi’s full face.

“Mm.”

“Make me want to love you,” Eren said in murmur and kissed the pale neck softly.

“Yes, love me.”

Eren licked the skin sensually, making Levi let out a heavy sigh. He smiled at the beautiful sound, “Not now, you’re still sore.”

“But, you will love me. I’m sure you won’t be rough while ‘loving’ me…”

“I won’t,” Eren exhaled and kissed Levi right on his plump lips, “I definitely won’t.”

Levi pulled away to grabbed a condom on the night stand and went back to kiss Eren.

While they were kissing in a long, deep kiss, Eren took off his pyjama pants before Levi helped putting the condom on.

Eren couldn’t help but raised his eyebrows when seeing Levi also put a condom on.

“So we won’t make any mess,” Was Levi reply on Eren questioning look.

“Come here,” Eren smiled and guided Levi so he was lying on his back.

Eren didn’t need to take much time to prepare Levi, knowing that his lover was still stretched from earlier _activity_. Gently, Eren put his hard member and slowly pushed it inside the gaping hole.

Eren started to move, he was rocking his body thoughtfully, while his emerald eyes never once break the contact with the steel-blue ones, “So perfect to me…”

“Mmh,” Levi sighed and bit his lower lip shyly.

“My sweet, beautiful Levi,” Eren kissed the tip of Levi’s nose.

Levi returned the kiss as Eren kept continuing to whisper sweet nothing to Levi as they rocked together in bed gently, feeling each other and appreciating the presence of one another.

Soft moans from Levi and smooth words from Eren to Levi were the sounds that could be heard in the room at the moment.

Their slow and steady movement suddenly stopped when Levi trembled in Eren’s arms.

“Coming,” Levi whispered.

“Come, Levi,” Eren whispered back.

Levi came in his condom while Eren still rocked their body together and came moments later.

They tied each condom and tossed it into the trashcan across the room. When both condoms successfully thrown into the trashcan, they smiled at each other as Eren hugged Levi and brought him down to the bed. They were spooning, with Eren being the big spoon and Levi being the little spoon.

Eren hummed in content as he murmured, “Let’s create more memories in this old castle. Not just the sex, but everything good, everything worth reminding.”

“Castle,” Levi corrected. “It’s already renovated and not to be called old anymore.”

“Still an old castle to me, no matter what,” Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head lovingly. He paused and asked again, “So, more memories?”

Levi snorted and nodded, “Let’s create them more. Memories. Good memories.”

“Love, love,” Eren said as he pulled Levi deeper into his embrace.

“Love, too,” Levi replied and sighed in content, feeling warm and secure in his lover’s arms.

—

—

**_Two weeks later._ **

When Erwin and Mike visited the castle, the old castle, they were sitting side by side when Levi suddenly flopped down next to Mike with a jar of cookies in his hands and ate them silently without letting any cookie crumbs fell down.

“Look at you now, a calm, young man, and a very healthy one at that! I remember it was like just yesterday when you looked so skinny and had this clawing and biting habit everytime someone get close to you,” Erwin laughed heartily while Mike nodded agreely at Erwin’s words.

“Well, Eren took care of me and my… needs. I don’t see the point of biting and clawing at other people anymore,” Levi smiled a little at the, well, the fathers and he earned a gentle pat on the shoulder from Eren with a knowing smile.

“Huh, so when our Eren the bad boy becomes a gentleman, it all thanks to you, then, Levi?” Erwin laughed.

“Oh, please. I might be new to these whole relationship things, but I know a few things for sure. Like, cherishing him whole heartedly and taking care of him and his needs,” Eren kissed the top of Levi’s hair affectionately.

The whole act was so sweet, too sweet, that Erwin and Mike didn’t even aware of the glint on Eren’s eyes nor they even take Eren’s word into something else, something more sexual.

_Eren did take care of Levi’s needs in every aspect. Everything. But the fathers didn’t need to know the detail, did they?_

When the fathers ended their visit and the night had finally come, it was so quiet in the old castle. Only a soft groan and moan that could be heard.

Yes, it was a time where Eren took care one of Levi’s needs, and to be honest, his own needs as well.

“Hn— mmng!” Levi’s moan was muffled as he bit the tan shoulder hard, but not hard enough that it would drew blood, while his trimmed nails dug onto the upper back of tan skin as Levi came.

 Eren, who was pistoning into Levi with fast pace, started to lose his rhythm as he, too, came a moment later, “Fuck, Levi!” He groaned and kissed Levi’s lips sloppily on an open mouthed kiss.

After the two finally calmed down from the high, Eren cleaned up Levi’s cum that splattered all over the pale body. He then took off the condom and tied it up to be thrown into the trashcan.

Since they were too tired to go to the shower, Eren took the wet wipes that placed on top of the nightstand and used it to clean their bodies from the sweat.

Once done, Eren threw the used wipes into the trashcan and went under the warm bedcover to cuddle with Levi.

“That was amazing,” Levi said as he traced the bite mark on Eren’s shoulder. He smiled before biting his lower lip while he looked at Eren in a suggestive manner, “I don’t see the point of biting and clawing at other people anymore, not when I have the volunteer to do so right in front of me.”

“Right?” Eren chuckle as he kissed the tip of Levi’s nose and rested his forehead on Levi’s.

“I… love you,” Levi whispered with his eyes closed.

“I love you, too,” Eren smiled as he, too, closed his eyes and just feeling into the tranquil moment that he shared with Levi.

“Eren?” Levi slowly opened his eyes.

Eren opened his eyes as well and smiled, “Yes?”

“I love this place. This old castle… this was once my nightmare, but now… you changed it into a wonderful place for me, for us. Let’s stay here forever…”

“And grow as old as this old castle today?”

“How old is this place?”

“I don’t know, hundreds of year?”

Levi let out a chuckle, “Silly. We can’t live until that old.”

“Then let’s just say… we’ll live here, together, for as long as we live. And if we ever get bored with how this place looks, we could just give it a renovation, no?”

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, “Let’s do that.”

“Love, love,” Eren whispered.

Levi nuzzled onto Eren as he whispered back, “Love, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that’s the end of the Old Castle. Ah, my babies… I hope you enjoy. Despite all the flaws, all the writing mistakes, I thank you for everyone that read this story! Oh, and the comments, let’s not forget all the comments, thank you all, so much! I am happy to share this with you all! c’:
> 
> Also, as stated on last chapter’s note, I am starting on new story, riren omegaverse. I don’t know when I will post it online. Maybe soon, maybe later, I am not sure… I haven’t had any free time to write leisurely. But I am quite excited to start it. So, I guess you will still see me around here, writing. Haha. See youuu! c:


End file.
